Entre la Realeza y la Mafia
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Rukia ha sido secuestrada por la mafia, y al saber que su padre le da la espalda su mundo se pone de cabeza y jura vengarse de Byakuya Kuchiki. Sin embargo, al estar rodeada de gente con la que jamás pensó estar, aprenderá que la vida no siempre es justa y no todo es lo que parece. Personas que le enseñarán el lado duro de la vida y que harán crecer en ella sentimientos confusos.
1. Un Secuestro Mil preguntas

Rukia era una chica de dieciséis años, hija de un importante empresario, era muy independiente pero por consiguiente también muy terca y prepotente. En lo que respecta a su físico, ella era muy bonita, no era tan alta y esbelta como muchas de las niñas ricas lo eran pero eso era porque prefería ser una chica natural que una muñeca plástica llena de operaciones. Tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera de color miel, que hacían resaltar sus enormes ojos de color violeta-azulados, su piel nívea era tan perfecta que era la envidia de sus "amigas", no le faltaban pretendientes pero si le faltaba tacto para rechazarlos. A pesar de ser la típica niña rica y mimada, que todo lo tenía, ella era muy buena de corazón cuando se lo proponía, amable, sensible, inteligente... solo que muy pocas personas la conocían de esa manera, y es que ella en realidad había formado una coraza que la mantenía protegida de personas que podrían llegar a lastimarla.

- Señorita Kuchiki, el Señor quiere verla en su oficina. – un mayordomo de la mansión se acercó a ella mientras se encontraba desayunando, y antes de hablarle hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- ¿Mi padre? – Eso la tomó por sorpresa, su padre jamás quería verla a menos que se tratara de algún desastre que ella hubiera causado. - ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No que yo sepa Señorita, pero no se preocupe, él no estaba molesto cuando me lo pidió. – Rukia dudó un momento en contestarle, no sabía si tomar eso como algo bueno o algo malo, la última vez que su padre le pidió algo amablemente ella... un momento, ¡nunca le había pedido algo amablemente! Lo que es más, nunca había visto a su padre ser amable con ella, desde que tenía memoria él ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada cuando le hablaba.

- Bien... en seguida voy. Gracias Toshiro. – Le dedicó una amable sonrisa y salió rumbo a la oficina de su padre.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y encaró a su padre mostrando seriedad extrema en su rostro.

- ¿Es que no se te ha enseñado a golpear antes de pasar? – su padre se encontraba concentrado escribiendo sobre lo que parecía ser documentos de contratación.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que alguna vez te encuentre en una situación comprometedora con alguna de tus tantas secretarias de la semana? – la mujer que se encontraba parada al lado de su padre, vestida con una falda lo bastante corta como para provocar y una camisa apretada y desabrochada hasta la mitad del pacho la miró y ahogó un pequeño gemido de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Rukia. – Tranquila cariño, de seguro tú durarás tres o cuatro días, tu delantera te juega a favor pero no por mucho, le gustan más las de pelo corto. – y así dejó sin habla a la mujer que ahora miraba apenada el piso.

- Rukia cierra la boca. – él le hablaba con un tono de voz algo áspero y frívolo, justo como lo hacía siempre. – Señorita Inoue puede llevárselo, y dígale que no me interesan sus amenazas en lo má´s mínimo. Buen día. – Le entregó esos documentos que había visto al principio.

- Buen día, Byakuya. – el aludido no la miró pero dejó de escribir en otro de los papeles que ahora ocupaba y un tenso silencio se formó.

- Es Señor Kuchiki ¿Qué, quieres morir tonta? – le susurró a la muchacha. A pesar de haber sido hostil con ella anteriormente, ni a su peor enemigo le desearía tal calamidad de enfrentarse a un hombre tan frívolamente horrible como su padre. Llamarlo por su nombre de pila era algo que lo haría asesinarte con su mirada en menos de dos segundos.

- Ah sí, lo siento. Buen día, Señor Kuchiki. – hizo una reverencia y se fue, al pasar por al lado de Rukia le susurró un "_Gracias y... lo siento de verdad._" Y se alejó por la puerta por donde entró.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado? Esta vez no he hecho nada malo.

- Y por eso te estoy agradecido. – Rukia levantó la cabeza tan rápido que le ganó a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Qué? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Tú... me agradeces? Padre creo... creo que estás mal, voy a llamar a una ambulancia o algún médico privado. Quédate aquí ya regreso. – se levantó de su asiento pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

- Siéntate, necesito hablar contigo. – volvió a sentarse y el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas cuando por primera vez en toda su vida, en esos dieciséis años de existencia, su padre levantó su vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Eres mi hija ilegítima ¿lo sabías? – Rukia desvió la mirada ¿Para eso la llamaba? ¿Para recordárselo? – Eres el fruto de la aventura que tuve con tu madre hace dieseis años y debido a su muerte he tenido que criarte.

- Y dime ¿Es necesario tener que decírmelo ahora? Si quieres castigarme por algo prefiero que me quites las tarjetas de crédito y mi cita en Europa la próxima semana pero no desentierres el pasado, no necesito saber mis orígenes.

- Silencio. – Rukia obedeció, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él jamás le había tocado un pelo o le había levantado la mano, ella le temía, era la causa de sus pesadillas cuando era una niña. – Por suerte siempre fuiste independiente y nunca necesitaste de nadie para cuidar de ti misma.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Iré a un internado o a la milicia?

- No. Simplemente quiero hacerte saber que eres una buena niña. – Rukia derramó una lágrima, ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? ¿Acaso iba a morirse mañana? – No pienso buscarte, te lo aseguro, pero sé que estarás bien pase lo que pase.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¿Desde cuándo ese instinto paternal? ¡Tú no eres así!

- Hoy al acostarte no te quites los zapatos, y guarda en ellos algunos billetes, te harán falta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Rukia, obedece! – él... jamás había gritado, al menos nunca a ella. Nunca había estado alterado ¿Qué ocurría? – Vete de aquí ahora mismo. – Rukia no podía moverse, se quedó estática en su lugar. – ¡VETE! - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su padre se comportaba así? ¿Y quién era esa que se disculpó y de qué? Salió de la habitación y se encerró durante el resto del día en su habitación, no almorzó, no cenó... no quería nada, tenía el estómago revuelto por esa extraña conversación que tuvo con su padre.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada Rukia se despertó debido a los constantes ruidos fuera de su ventana, en el balcón.

- Me quedé dormida... – probablemente ya cansada de tanto pensar, le dolía la cabeza e intuía que eso se debía al gran estrés que se había causado en un par de minutos intentando averiguar el significado de cada palabra que había pronunciado su padre esa mañana. – Demonios, ¿Qué es ese molesto ruido? – Rukia procedió a abrir su ventanal, o eso es lo que se proponía cuando sintió que los vidrios eran rotos de un golpe. No tuvo tiempo de pensar así que simplemente comenzó a lanzar patadas y puños a todo aquel que se le acercara, sabía algo de taekuondo gracias a las clases que te Toshiro le había pedido que tome años atrás y nunca creyó que encontraría el momento adecuado en el que podría utilizarlo. Siguió peleando contra, tal vez tres ladrones, no los contaba bien en la penumbra de su habitación.

Destrozaron todo, mesa, silla, escritorio, hasta un pequeño estante que había sido regalo de su querido abuelo cuando ella tenía tan solo seis años. Cuando Rukia sintió que ya no podría seguir luchando llegó su mayordomo para salvarla, Toshiro podría ser dos años mayor que ella e incluso más bajo pero era increíblemente muy bueno con el taekuondo y el karate, realmente lo admiraba. En menos de cinco minutos logró desarmar a todos los ladrones que había allí en su cuarto, que ahora que los veía mejor con la luz encendida eran cinco, todos desmayados.

- ¿Está bien Señorita Rukia? – Toshiro se preocupó al ver los moretones que ella tenía por todo su cuerpo y la cortada en el extremo derecho de su frente. Le extendió su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Eso no importa, quédese aquí, llamaré a la policía y una ambulancia. – sin embargo cuando Toshiro se dirigía hacia la puerta Rukia gritó y él al darse la vuelta vio como una chica oculta bajo una máscara llena de mostacillas y brillo se la llevaba luego de noquearla.

- ¡Señorita Kuchiki! – Toshiro salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación y saltó por el balcón justo como aquella mujer lo había hecho. La siguió por todo el enorme patio de la mansión pero al llegar junto a la piscina logró asestarle un golpe en la espalda que la hizo tropezar y caer, Rukia salió despedida y rodó por el césped, entonces Toshiro se enfrentó a aquella chica sin remordimientos.

- Te haré pagar por haberla lastimado.

- No seas tonto, si tú no me hubieras dado una patada ella no se habría lastimado.

- Tus hombres... ¿Para quién trabajan?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Verás cómo te hago hablar maldita. – así ambos se sumergieron en una ardua batalla que duró alrededor de diez cinco minutos consecutivos, ninguno cedía a la fuerza del otro. Sin embargo, alguien llegó por detrás de Toshiro y con un golpe seco en la nuca lo dejó fuera de combate. Aquella mujer con la que peleaba estaba tan cansada que se desplomó por unos segundos en el piso junto a aquel muchacho.

- ¿No pudiste haber llegado minutos antes? Me habrías ahorrado todo este cansancio.

- Si llegué antes, de hecho vi todo desde aquella silla de por allá pero referí observar un poco como iba la cosa. ¿Crees que sea bueno llevárnoslo HInamori?

- No lo sé. – Se sentó en el césped mirando fijamente a aquel muchacho. – Es realmente bueno en las artes marciales, aunque me pese decirlo. Pero, él es un enemigo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tu dime Abarai. – Y lo miró directamente a los ojos reflejando seriedad en su rostro.

- Llevémoslo, si no le sirve solo le matamos y ya.

- Bien. Tú lo cargarás ¿Dónde está Maradame?

- El pobre fue noqueado en el cuarto.

- Ese idiota...

- ¡No hables antes de tiempo Abarai! – desde lejos se podía ver como dos hombres se acercaban lentamente a donde los otros se encontraban.

- ¡Maradame, Yumichika! Idiotas ¿Cómo se dejaron vencer por alguien como él? – Ambos iban a contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por Hiinamori nuevamente. – No me interesa, ¡Muévanse! Y llévense a la chica de aquí, esta noche partiremos nuevamente a la zona del Rukongai.

- ¿Ese menordomo vendrá con nosotros?

- Siempre con tu gran sentido del humor Ikaku. – Abarai lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – Pero sí, éste de aquí vendrá con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, Maradame idiota, él fue el "Menordomo" que se ha encargado de noquearlos allá arriba. – Hinamori se encontraba realmente molesta, gracias a esos inútiles habían sufrido un contratiempo de casi quince minutos y eso era demasiado para ella.

- No fue mi culpa.

- Por si fue tu incompetencia. – Yumichika y Abarai rieron por lo bajo. - Así que les parece gracioso ¿Eh? Bien, ¿qué tal una noche sin cena? Puedo tenerlos como mis mascotas si quiero, recuerden que el Señor me ha dejado a cargo y me ha dicho que puedo tomar represalias en contra de ustedes. – Ante el inminente silencio de los tres hombres Hinamori sonrió, siempre sabía cómo mantenerlos a raya y por eso su Señor le confiaba misiones de alto rango como esas. – ya vámonos ¿Dónde están Kensei, Hisagi y Kaien?

- Siguen en el suelo, allá en la habitación de arriba.

- Despiértenlos y muévanse de una vez. Partimos en tres minutos, quien no está en la camioneta se quedará por su cuenta.

- Señorita HInamori ¿Cómo sabremos dónde ir si nos quedamos varados en la calle? – Hinamori sonrió sobradoramente ante la pregunta de Yumichika.

- Averígüenlo por sí mismos muchachos, tienen dos minutos. – y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras ellos se encargaban de desaparecer rápidamente de la mansión, ninguno notaba que desde uno de los innumerables balcones un par de ojos grises había observado todo lo ocurrido con una parsimonia que a cualquier padre repugnaría.

**ooOoo**

Rukia despertó como si se tratara de cualquier otro día, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo suave y cómodo pero su cuerpo estaba sobre algo frío y duro, sin abrir los ojos estiró los brazos para agarrar alguna sábana que de seguro estaría esparcida a sus pies, sin embargo solo alcanzó a tocar papeles.

- Señorita Kuchiki ¿Cómo... cómo se encuentra?

- Toshiro alcánzame las sábanas hace frío, y si puedes hacer cambier este maldito colchón mi espalda te lo agradecería. – Toshiro no podía comprender lo escuchaba ¿Había olvidado lo que había pasado?

- Me encantaría poder hacerlo pero... Señorita Kuchiki, usted ¿recuerda algo de la noche anterior?

- ¿Y esa pregunta? Claro que... – los recuerdos le agolparon la mente como si fueran martillazos fuertes de su inconsciente.

_- Gracias y... lo siento de verdad._

**_Ooo_**

_- Te estoy agradecido._

**_Ooo_**

_- ... quiero hacerte saber que eres una buena niña..._

**_Ooo_**

_- Hoy al acostarte no te quites los zapatos, y guarda en ellos algunos billetes, te harán falta._

**_Ooo_**

_- ¡VETE!_

**_Ooo_**

_- ¿Está bien Señorita Rukia? ... llamaré a la policía y una ambulancia..._

Se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos con tanta rapidez que la luz de la habitación o... donde sea que estuvieran la mareó y por poco se cae de no ser por Toshiro que la agarró por los hombros.

- Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios ¡Oh por Dios! – Se giró y miró suplicante a su mayordomo. – Por favor, dime que no es cierto, ¡TOSHIRO DILO!

- Lo siento señorita...

- No puede ser, no... no puede ser...

- Señorita Kuchiki cálmese por favor, todo va a estar bien pero solo si se tranquiliza.

- Es lo peor que puedes decirle a alguien intranquilo Toshiro.

Pasaron dos horas según lo que Rukia estimaba, ambos inspeccionaron el cuarto, era pequeño y solo había en él una cama toda roída, una mesa y una silla, ambos madera y también deterioradas, y un cuadro roto colgado en la pared que poseía la imagen de una rata partida a la mitad y su sangre fluyendo por el vacío. Había una pequeña ventana en una de las paredes pero estaba asegurada con barrotes por los que apenas pasaría una mosca y por ella se podía ver literalmente un campo de extensión indefinida, y la puerta... bueno esa no era una opción, estaba hecha de hierro un hierro puro y por lo que aparentaba demasiado grueso como para si quiera hacerle un rasguño. Todo estaba perdido, al menos eso era lo que Rukia decía.

- Señorita Rukia, lo siento por no haber podido protegerla yo...

- Primero Toshiro, ya no me digas Señorita Rukia o Kuchiki ¿Bien? Solo dime Rukia, ya no soy la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya, y segundo no te disculpes por algo que no se podía evitar, tal vez si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

- ¿De qué habla? ¿Y a qué se refiere con que ya no es la hija de Byakuya Kuchiki? – Ella sonrió tristemente.

- Él... la conversación de ayer por la mañana... él sabía que esto pasaría, por eso me recordó que no era su hija legítima y me advirtió que no... que no me ayudaría. – una pequeña lágrima de tristeza e impotencia rodó por su mejilla al recordar.

_- Señorita Inoue puede llevárselo, y dígale que no me interesan sus amenazas en lo más mínimo. Buen día._

**_Ooo_**

_- No pienso buscarte, te lo aseguro, pero sé que estarás bien pase lo que pase._

**_Ooo_**

_- Hoy al acostarte no te quites los zapatos, y guarda en ellos algunos billetes, te harán falta._

**_Ooo_**

_- ¡VETE!_

- No se preocupe, nada malo le pasará, yo no lo permitiré. – Él la miraba con ojos decididos y ella confiaba en su mayordomo y mejor amigo de la infancia como en ningún otro. – Es una promesa.

Rukia estaba aterrada, jamás le había pasado nada parecido y en nada se asemejaba a las películas de acción que ella veía. Abrazó a Toshiro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; en el momento que salieran de ese lío, y juraba por la memoria de su madre que así sería, metería a la cárcel a su... progenitor y lo dejaría que se pudra ahí mismo. Se vengaría de Byakuya Kuchiki costara lo que costara y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.


	2. ¿Plan?

_Les voy a ser sincera... ¡Todavía no logro entender la página! (Pero aprenderé ya verán! O.-)_

_Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios **Kuchiki Rukia-san**, **Chappy Miri **y **azulaill **no saben cuánto me agrada que les guste el fic! No se preocupen por la aparición de Ichi-nee, no dejaré que pase mucho tiempo! :3 Espero que les guste esta continuación y trataré de actualizar rápidamente para llegar hasta el capítulo que tengo escrito... Hoy les dejaré dos... Disfruten y nos leeremos pronto! Bye! O.-/_

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando Abarai despertó a su jefa, estaba todo listo para partir rumbo al Rukongai, más precisamente a Jiyunrinan ya que allí se encontraba su jefe mayor y líder de todo el clan de mafiosos.

- ¿Seguro de que ya todo está listo?

- Sí jefa. Todo el cargamento que hemos recogido en Karakura está dentro de las camionetas y todos nuestros hombres están listos para partir en cuanto tú lo ordenes.

- ¿Y qué hay de los dos rehenes?

- En realidad, eso pensaba dejártelo a ti. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? – Hinamori se desperezó en la improvisada cama que se había armado en uno de los tantos cuartos de aquella casa de campo. Observó durante unos segundos el techo, como si esperara una respuesta del mismo.

- Reubica a Madarame y Yumichika, ellos irán con Kaien supervisando los cargamentos de armas que hay en su camioneta.

- Pero... ellos son nuestros acompañantes permanentes, el jefe lo ha ordenado así.

- ¿Y crees que de verdad los necesitamos con nosotros? – Hinamori lo miró de reojo esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, no pero...

- Entonces que se vayan con Kaien. Los otros dos ricachones serán atados de pies y manos e irán con nosotros. Encárgate de ellos. – Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. – Oh, y si se resisten... estás autorizado a utilizar la fuerza, sobre todo con el de pelo blanco.

- Entendido, Hinamori. – Renji no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz tan fría y despiadada de quien hace poco había sido una buena amiga y compañera de batallas. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba al mando de la misión y quiera o no, debía obedecer.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabían que ayer habían pasado todo el día encerrados en aquella habitación, escuchando a lo lejos conversaciones sobre un cargamento especial, un viaje a un lugar llamado Jiyunrinan y que "los intrusos", como los llamaban a ellos dos, deberían enfrentar al "Señor". Ni siquiera se habían tomado las molestias de darles algo de comer, o al menos fijarse de si estaban vivos o no; por suerte cuando Toshiro intervino en la habitación de Rukia aquella noche lo había hecho para entregarle unos dulces que a ella le gustaban desde niña y él sabía que la harían pasar el mal rato y al ver la situación en la que estaba los guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, solo en momentos en los que se sentían hambrientos él repartía entre ambos algo de los chocolates que tenía, con eso "sobrevivieron al día" según Rukia.

- ¿Qué hora crees que será? Parece temprano aunque a juzgar por el calor no lo es tanto.

- Rukia, creo que solo lo sabremos cuando alguien nos saque de aquí.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo harán? – Ella era alguien un poco negativa a veces.

- Bueno, tenemos que viajar hacia Jiyunrinan y ver al "Señor", en algún momento tendrán que sacarnos de aquí a menos que nos transporten con casa y todo ¿no lo crees? – Rukia comenzó a reír por la ironía, claro ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes? Aunque a decir verdad, ahora no sabía si era mejor que los dejaran allí o se los llevaran.

- Es bueno escucharte hablarme sin ese "Señorita" y más como si fuéramos amigos. – Toshiro se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, no olvidaba que la noche anterior Rukia le había dado un buen golpe por no ceder a llamarla con tuteos y simplemente por su nombre.

La puerta comenzó a hacer ruidos desde el otro lado, ambos se pararon y esperaron a que abrieran la puerta para saber qué es lo que planeaban hacer con ellos.

- ¿Ya están listos para partir? – los aludidos miraron al pelirrojo con una cara llena de confusión e indignación ¿acaso hablaba en serio? – Pero qué tonterías digo ¡Claro que están listos! Nada tienen que ordenar. – Sonrió burlista por su comentario y siguió hablando. – Nos iremos en unas dos horas como máximo, en un rato vendré para llevarlos al vehículo. Y para que vean que no soy tan malo – dejó al descubierto un bolso que llevaba en su espalda y hurgó en su interior. – les he traído algunas sobras de lo de anoche. Sé que no es mucho pero al menos podrán subsistir con esto. – y les tiró una bolsa cerrada con unos bollos de pan, y dos pequeñas botellas con leche que Toshiro agarró en aire. Los dos rehenes se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos por su acción que para nada encajaba con su imagen de matón. Renji se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de cerrar la enorme puerta cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó raro en su interior.

- Muchas gracias, señor. – Rukia de verdad se sentía agradecida por su acción, en un lugar y con gente como aquella pudo notar que al menos no todo era tan malo.

Renji cerró la puerta y se quedó parado mirando hacia algún punto del piso. "Muchas gracias", había pasado mucho desde que alguien le agradecía por alguna acción, la última vez que lo había escuchado fue de boca de ese sobrino extraño que tenía su jefe ¿Cómo se llamaba? I... Iche... no, no lo recordaba. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos y se encaminó para ayudar a sus compañeros que terminaban de cargar en los camiones las grandes cajas llenas de armamentos ilegales y unas que otras drogas.

- No sé si podemos confiar en lo que nos dio – Toshiro quedó pensativo mientras vigilaba la puerta ¿Debería confiar en ese tipo? - ¡¿Pero qué...?! – Rukia ya se encontraba engullendo uno de los bollos de pan mientras destapaba una de las botellas de leche que en realidad Toshiro jamás sintió que se la había quitado.

- Oye ¡Está muy bueno! Debes comer. ¡Vamos, con confianza! Me he encargado de demostrarte que nada está envenenado. – Rukia lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y aun masticando el pedazo de pan.

Pasó el tiempo y al final no fue Renji quien apareció nuevamente en la habitación, sino Kaien. Iba con algunos pedazos de cuerda con los que pretendía atar a los rehenes, sin embargo no contó con que ellos ya tuvieran un plan para escapar. Al entrar a la habitación dos patadas en la cabeza no se hicieron esperar y cuando Rukia y Toshiro vieron a uno de sus opresores inconscientes comenzaron a correr hacia alguna salida que encontraran.

- ¡Menos mal que no era el pelirrojo! Al menos ya no me sentiré culpable de golpear a quien fue amable con nosotros. – Rukia en verdad no quería ser así con quien fue bueno y se acordó de ellos en aquella sucia habitación pero al notar que no era una cabellera roja lo que pasaba tras la puerta, su culpa se desvaneció.

- Ya no te distraigas y sigue corriendo. ¡Mantén la guardia en alto!

Si bien iban gritando por un enorme salón nadie se encontraba allí así que era más fácil escapar. O eso creían porque al abrir una puerta que llevaba a un extraño pasillo la misma chica que atacó a Toshiro aquella noche se hizo presente.

Hinamori no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese idiota de Kaien ya tendría su merecido en algún momento por dejarlos escapar, pero ahora debería encargarse de esos dos.

- Tú otra vez... Sí que eres persistente. No te preocupes, caerás inconsciente nuevamente. – sonrió de manera retadora mientras se ponía en guardia.

- Ambos sabemos que tú no me derrotaste niñita.

- No me ofendas. Les aconsejo que mejor vuelvan a su habitación o no mediré mis golpes.

- Quiero verlo.

Hinamori se abalanzó contra Toshiro y se fundieron en una muy igualada batalla en la que ambos tenían una fuerza extraordinaria pero que no cedía a la del otro. Rukia miraba la escena esperando algún momento en el que ella pudiera intervenir y desarmar a aquella chica que parecía conocer a su amigo, sin embargo muy pronto sintió que algo se acercaba por detrás y no le quedó otra que darse la vuelta y comenzar una batalla con ese chico que había golpeado antes en la habitación.

- Entonces ¿tú eres una Kuchiki? Vaya, pero si eres muy fuerte. – decía Kaien mientras se defendía de los ataques que constantemente la pequeña rubia lanzaba.

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

- Tranquila, si no me atacas no te atacaré ¿Qué dices? Ya deja de lanzar tantas patadas.

- No soy tonta ¿Crees que no sé que cuando lo haga me atacarás tú para encerrarme de nuevo? – Kaien tomó una de sus piernas que en ese momento lanzaba una patada a su costado izquierdo y la sostuvo en el aire a pesar de los forcejeos de Rukia para liberarlo.

- ¿Ahora entiendes que si quería hacerte daño lo habría hecho desde el principio? – Le sonrió amistosamente. – Soy Kaien Shiba, y solo me han encargado atarte los pies y manos, no lastimarte. ¿Me dejas hacerlo? – Rukia se volvió a ver a Toshiro quien estaba siendo superado por la fuerza de aquella chica y quiso ayudarlo pero recordó que aquel chico le estaba tomando por la pierna. Se resignó a que la ataran en sumo silencio.

Toshiro fue sorprendido por una patada de esa chica cuando volteó a ver que el tipo al que había pateado en la habitación se encontraba peleando... o defendiéndose de las patadas de Rukia, desde entonces la mujer con la que peleaba tomó la delantera y fue ganándole con sus golpes. Antes de que pudiera pegarle fuertemente en el pecho pudo ver como Rukia le dio un rodillazo en la cara al tipo que le intentaba atar los pies con una cuerda.

- ¡Rukia corre! – Y una patada en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

**ooOoo**

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a Jiyunrinan y la encerraron en aquella bodega llena de drogas, pero lo peor de todo no era eso sino que estaba sola, cuando logró asestarle ese rodillazo en la cara al tal Kaien pudo haber escapado pero al ver a Toshiro tirado en el piso no pudo más que quedarse estática sin saber qué hacer, no dejaría a su amigo solo. Al final esa chica que lo había golpeado le dijo que no le haría daño si se quedaba quieta y simplemente la ató de pies y manos, también a Toshiro pero estaba inconsciente. Ahora él no estaba, esa chica le dijo que por el momento se la llevaría consigo y no lo vería por un tiempo, le imploró que no se lo llevara, incluso le lloró de rodillas.

- No te preocupes tonta, nada malo le pasará a este chico. Más bien, si no quieres que muera debes dejármelo para que lo cure, el golpe en el pecho no fue muy sutil que digamos. Además lo necesito para algo simplemente, y herido no me serviría de nada...

Habría jurado que por un momento vio pena y compasión en sus ojos, pero cuando dijo que lo necesitaba vivo y sano para sus planes su rostro volvió a ser tan frívolo y cruel como antes. No sabía nada de Toshiro o del mundo en general, si no fuera por ese pelirrojo, que ahora bien sabía que se llamaba Abarai Renji, ya estaría muerta por famélica.

- Oye Rukia, te he traído la cena. Espero que un sándwich de queso sea suficiente, igual te he traído algo de té...

- Renji... me has asustado. – Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de cuándo él había entrado. – Gracias por la comida, eres muy bueno. A veces me cuesta creer que seas parte de esta banda de mafiosos. – Rukia arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto por esa triste realidad.

- Ja, ja. No es algo que haya decidido por mí mismo, pero tampoco es algo de lo que en realidad deba discutir contigo. Come, es mejor de lo que aparenta. – El sándwich estaba hecho con un pan algo rancio y dudaba un poco de la caducidad de ese queso, pero si no comía eso entonces sí moriría famélica.

Comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada del chico, siempre se quedaba hasta que terminara de comer, si no fuera por eso en realidad dudaba que si quiera pudiera terminar de engullir cada cosa que le daba aunque de todos modos ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando ella iba por la mitad del sándwich escuchó un ruido que provenía del pelirrojo, más precisamente de su estómago.

- Tú... esto... No me digas que ésta es TU cena. – Hizo énfasis en el "tu" para darle a entender que lo mataría si así era.

- Emm... Bueno... ya sabes, yo... no tenía hambre. – decía mientras se tallaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, sin embargo su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con su mente y volvió a gruñir exigiendo alimento.

- ¡Eres un...!

- Eras tú o yo. Además necesito estar en forma para la misión que me encomendaron dentro de dos días, esa comida chatarra no me hará bien. – Rukia lo miró entre apenada y enojada. Si tenía en cuenta que desde que le llevó la comida en aquel cuarto del campo lo había hecho también hasta ahora, eso quería decir que él no comía bien desde hacía casi tres días. "Tonta, ¿Cómo no lo notaste antes? Era de esperarse que hiciera eso si nadie más que él te ha estado alimentando"

- Nadie nunca te ha mandado a alimentarme ¿cierto?

- No, pero no te angusties, al fin y al cabo sigues viva.

- Sí pero a costa de tu alimento. ¡No has comida en casi tres días Renji!

- Ya te dije que estoy a dieta...

- No me interesa. – Agarró el pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba y antes de que volviera a hablar se lo metió a la boca. - ¡Come! Y toma algo de té también. No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy llena. – Mentira, incluso en ese mismo momento su estómago amenazaba con gruñir más alto que el de Renji pero se contendría, justo como él lo hizo.

A golpes y regañadientes, Renji terminó de comer el resto de lo que Rukia había dejado. Siguieron hablando amenamente durante unos diez minutos más, luego él anunció que debía regresar con los suyos para que no sospecharan de su repentina desaparición y tras prometerle que a la mañana siguiente conseguiría noticias de Toshiro y su estado, salió de la habitación dejando otra vez sola a Rukia.

- Así que, ahora vas detrás de la pequeña rubia ¿Eh amigo? – Kaien se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y estuvo esperando a que Renji saliera de la bodega.

- Kaien – miró asustado al tipo que se encontraba observándolo con ojos inquisitivos. – Me has asustado idiota. No te preocupes, solo le di una pequeña charla para dejarla al tanto de lo que pasaría si trataba de escapar una vez más.

- Ajá, y ¿desde cuándo eso se hace llevando un sándwich de queso y té?

- Eso era mío...

- Tú lo dijiste, ERA tuyo. Se lo diste a la pequeña Kuchiki.

- No es lo que crees.

- Claro que no. Espero que Momo no se entere de tus clandestinas visitas a la rehén o...

- No lo harías.

- ¿Qué obtendría a cambio si lo hago? Relájate compañero, además yo también estoy interesado en esa chica.

- ¿Qué? – Renji se puso serio, ¿que a él le interesaba Rukia?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya son novios o algo así?

- No, pero...

- ¡Entonces no se diga más! Además, te irás en unos dos días a Inuzuri ¿verdad? Hablando de eso, Orihime te estaba buscando.

- No te atrevas a intentar nada con ella Kaien – Se acercó al aludido y lo tomó por el cuello de su remera. – o te mataré.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, nada le era familiar ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho también.

- ¿Ya has despertado? Vaya, creí que dormirías durante un largo tiempo, o bien que ya estabas muerto de no ser por los latidos de tu corazón. – una voluptuosa mujer estaba a un lado de su cama mirándolo sonriente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Era linda, no lo podía negar pero tan solo recordar que era parte de esa bola de mafiosos que lo habían atacado a él y a Rukia le revolvía el estómago. Rukia... ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se encontraba ella? – ¿Dónde está Rukia?

- Relájate, ella está bien. Bueno... relativamente bien si consideramos el que ha sido secuestrada por...

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

- Oh... pero qué maleducada soy. Soy Rangiku Matsumoto. Mucho gusto. – Ella le extendió la mano esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero no sucedió. – Momo... quiero decir, Hinamori me ha dicho que te tenga vigilado mientras ella iba por otra caja de vendas y hierbas medicinales. Eres muy afortunado al caer bajo su cuidado, ella es muy buena con las medicinas y los cuidados de las personas aunque reniegue de eso. Eres especial si ha decidido tratarte personalmente ¿Quién eres por cierto?

- Agg... hablas demasiado – a Toshiro le estaba agarrando una jaqueca de lo mucho que esa mujer hablaba ¿Quién era Momo Hinamori? ¿Él, especial? ¿Dónde estaba Rukia? – Soy... Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero dime Hitsugaya. ¿Quién es Hinamori? – La nombrada abrió la puerta de la habitación en ese mismo momento, traía con ella una caja llena de vendas y hierbas medicinales. Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos y se la quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

- Yo soy Momo Hinamori, pero dime Hinamori. – Dejó la caja en una mesa que allí había, miró a Toshiro y sonrió sobradoramente. - ¿Sorprendido? La misma quien te ha herido ahora se encarga de cuidarte. Matsumoto puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de él.

- Sí. Nos vemos Señor Hitsugaya. – Se fue dando pequeños saltitos y cerrando la puerta a su salida.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Rukia? ¿Por qué me estás curando las heridas cuando tú las causaste? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – No entendía nada, se estaba alterando cada vez más.

- ¡Ya cállate! Escucha, no es algo que yo quiera, de eso puedes estar seguro. – Le decía mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y trataba de quitarle las vendas de la cabeza. – Sin embargo, eres muy bueno en las artes marciales, necesito proponerte algo de lo que estoy segura que no te negarás.

- Dudo mucho que logres convencerme. – Toshiro, quien hasta ese momento la miraba a la cara mientras hablaba, desvió la mirada como restándole importancia al asunto. Momo sacó un pedazo de algodón que mojó con agua desoxigenada y comenzó a limpiarle la herida que se había hecho cuando, tras la patada que ella le dio hace dos días, cayó sobre una maceta sin plantas que había en ese pasillo.

- Sé que lo harías por tu amiga Rukia. – Toshiro tomó su muñeca sin previo aviso, ella lo miró sorprendida por un segundo pero luego volvió a su mirada habitual, forcejeó para que la soltara pero él era más fuerte. – Suéltame – dijo en un susurro.

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Rukia.

- Yo no lo haré. Pero dado que hemos investigado, Byakuya ha dejado abandonada a su hija, no piensa ayudarla Toshiro. En cuanto mi jefe se entere de eso no dudará ni dos segundos en mandarla a matar. – Él abrió los ojos asustado por sus palabras y súbitamente la soltó. – Puedo ayudarlos e inventar una excusa para que ella siga ilesa durante un tiempo más y al final escape, pero para eso tú deberás entrar al clan, ser uno más de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganarías conmigo dentro de su clan? – Toshiro no entendía a lo que esa chica se refería.

- Mucho más de lo que tú crees. – Lo miró decidida, si él aceptaba el trato entonces podría poner marcha su plan, su venganza.

- ¿Prometes que nada malo le sucederá a Rukia? – No le interesaba nada de lo que a él le ocurriera si ella estaba a salvo. Había prometido cuidarla, protegerla, dos veces, y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

- Si tú aceptas ser uno de nosotros, ayudarnos en nuestras misiones, entonces te prometo que encubriré a la chica frente a mi jefe. – Pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos en los que él la miraba esperando encontrar en sus ojos alguna pizca de mentira y ella lo miraba deseosa de escuchar un "acepto" por parte de ese chico.

- Acepto. – Momo sonrió y procedió a ponerle una nueva venda en su frente.

- Perfecto. Entonces mañana iremos tú, Kuchiki y yo a ver a mi jefe por la tarde. Te daré la mañana para que le expliques a tu amiguita el plan. Sin embargo, no le des muchos detalles, he visto que ha estado muy amiga de Abarai en los últimos días y no quisiera que nadie más que nosotros sepa sobre esto.

- No te preocupes. – Se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Momo a quitarle las vendas del pecho. – No quiero preocuparla más de lo que está. Supongo que deberé mentirle un poco. – Hinamori lo miró y le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Al dejar su pecho al descubierto, ella comenzó a aplicarle una mezcla con las hierbas medicinales en todo el torso que se encontraba moreteado en el costado derecho. – Has pegado muy fuerte, ¿Quién eres? Tu fuerza asusta. – Momo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- Soy la segunda hija de uno de los mayores karatekas de Japón, mi padre me ha enseñado tiempo atrás todo lo que sé, yo lo he perfeccionado.

- Pues sí que te ha enseñado bien. – Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Al hacer contacto visual sintieron algo extraño en sus corazones.

Hinamori desvió la mirada, buscó otras vendas en la caja y procedió a ponérselo en el pecho, todo ante la atenta mirada del chico. Cuando comenzó a envolverlo con la venda tuvo que rodearlo con los brazos en forma de abrazo varias veces. Toshiro, que salió de su ensimismamiento, trató de quitarle el vendaje a Momo pero ella no se lo quiso dar y tras un pequeño forcejeo al final ella cayó sobre él en la cama.

Miradas azules y marrones se cruzaron, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sentían ambos sus corazones palpitar agitados por tanta cercanía.

- Lo siento. – Ella se paró tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a guardar, o más bien arrojar todas sus cosas a la caja. – No debí... lo siento. ¿Sabes qué? Debo irme, recordé que Abarai me pidió ayuda con... un cargamento. Termina de ponerte los vendajes y descansa por esta noche, mañana mandaré a Kaien para que te lleve con Rukia. Adiós.

Cuando Hinamori se fue Toshiro terminó de ponerse las vendas alrededor del pecho con algo de dificultad, pues cada movimiento que hacía con sus brazos dolía, sobre todo cuando alguien había caído fuertemente sobre él. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo por un largo tiempo, en lo absoluto no le había desagradado estar con Momo en la misma habitación, a pesar de ser la causante de su actual situación y la de Rukia no podía evitar pensar que no era del todo mala.

- ¿Quién eres realmente, Momo Hinamori?

Esa misma noche Rukia estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, pues seguía pensando cómo estaría Toshiro y qué clase de peligro estaría afrontando con esa chica que lo golpeó. Se abrió la puerta haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y a la vez pensara que se trataba de Renji.

- ¡Renji! ¿Sabes algo de...? – No era él, no conocía a ese tipo o ¿sí? ¡Era el tipo al que le dio el rodillazo! - ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Dónde está Renji?

- Tranquila Kuchiki, no te haré daño. Mi nombre es Kaien, Kaien Shiba ¿Lo recuerdas? – Rukia trató de rememorar, ¡claro! Se lo había dicho ese mismo día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo pasaba y quería saludar. ¡Hola! - ¿Acaso era una broma? Ese tipo era el más extraño que había conocido en su vida, y pensar que era mafioso ¡No tenía para nada el aspecto de uno!

- ¿Así que tan solo has venido para decir "Hola"? Bien, HOLA. Ahora adiós. – No tenía tiempo que perder con ese tipo, además ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

- Pero sí que eres ruda pequeña. ¿Sabes? Solo quería hablar contigo, conocerte más – Rukia rodó los ojos, ¿Cómo no haberlo advertido antes? Esa frase era típica cada vez que un idiota quería coquetear con ella. – y advertirte que te cuides con el jefe mañana.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora sí me tomas en serio ¿Verdad Kuchiki?

- Deja de jugar y explícate.

- La jefa de esta misión, Hinamori, ha descubierto que tu padre ha cortado todo tipo de lazos contigo antes de que te secuestráramos esa noche. En simples palabras, a él ya no le interesas.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! No es necesario que me lo repitas. – Le había tomado rencor a quien era su padre pero aun así le seguía doliendo cada palabra de aquella fatídica mañana.

- Bien, no te pongas sentimental Kuchiki. Como te decía, ya no le interesas y por ende tampoco al jefe. Si te has dado cuenta, este secuestro tenía como fin un rescate y transacción de dinero, sin embargo si él no quiere mover un dedo por ti entonces al jefe ya no le interesas y como ya sabes sobre nosotros no tendrás otro destino que – Kaien hizo una señal con su mano que le dio a entender a Rukia– la muerte. – Ella se agarró su cuello con ambas manos pensando lo peor, ¿la matarían? ¿Y qué pasaría con Toshiro? De seguro sufriría su misma suerte.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Kaien sonrió de una manera que ella no supo descifrar.

- Porque, me agradas, eres fuerte, inteligente, demasiado escurridiza diría yo – Rukia alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. – oye, ¿te has dado cuenta de que me has golpeado en la cara dos veces en una semana? Eso es mucho y más viniendo de una pequeña como tú. – Rukia seguía mirando confundida ¿dos veces? Ella bien recordaba que solo lo golpeó una vez. – La primera fue en tu habitación, y fue una PA-TA-DA. Demonios que había dolido, y me dejó inconsciente al instante. – Kaien se sobaba la naríz y la mejilla izquierda recordando ambos golpes.

- De todos modos. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Ya te lo dije, me agradas. Y... me recuerdas a ella.

- ¿A quién?

- A Miyako.

- ¿Me ayudas porque te recuerdo a un antiguo amor?

- Es más que eso, no lo entenderías. Como sea, he dicho bastante y creo que es hora de ir a dormir. ¡Nos vemos Kuchiki! – Se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la salida, pensando si había hecho bien en decirle eso a Rukia. Miyako... ya habían pasado cinco años.

- Este tipo es demasiado extraño. – Rukia no dejaba de ver la puerta que ahora estaba nuevamente cerrada y sin Kaien adentro. – ¿Miyako? ¿Por qué me suena familiar ese nombre? – Se dejó caer en una improvisada pequeña cama que había hecho con un gran pedazo de tela que colgó entre dos pilares y que tenía una almohada hecha de varias bolsas de marihuana en su interior. "Miyako... ¿Quién eres tú y por qué tu nombre me suena conocido?" – Como sea, debo dormir y pensar mañana qué haré frente a ese jefe del que tanto hablan. – Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir pero... - ¡AHH, TE ODIO MALDITA ALMOHADA DE MARIHUANA! – tras maldecir nuevamente a la olorosa almohada y arrojarla lejos de su alcance, volvió a dormir otra noche sin soporte que relajara su cabeza. Eso dolería en la mañana.

**ooOoo**

En otro lugar de Jiyunrinan, se encontraba un hombre alto y bien formado mirando desde el ventanal de su enorme casa hacia una ciudad nocturna llana de luces y autos moviéndose.

- Así que, ¿has terminado tus estudios de manera satisfactoria?

- Me he graduado con honores tío.

- Excelente, porque pronto tomarás el control de una parte del negocio familiar y serás parte de una importante misión.

- Agg... ¿Por qué debo hacerlo tío? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas seguir con mi vida, la carrera que quiero y sigues con tus asuntos tú solo? Además, que yo recuerde tienes un hijo mucho mayor que yo que podría satisfacer gratamente tus odiosos deseos. – El chico se encontraba realmente molesto con su tío, desde que tenía diez años, y luego de la muerte de sus padres y dos hermanas, se encargaba de torturarlo para que tomara el control de su "negocio", e intuía que nada bueno había en ello.

- Sabes perfectamente que Ashido es diferente a ti y a mí. No dudará en matarme con sus propias manos si se entera de la verdad. – Lo decía tan calmado y pasivo que no creía que le molestara en lo absoluto dejar a su hijo excluido de su doble vida.

- Hasta yo te mataría con mis propias manos si pudiera. – Dijo en un susurro y desviando la mirada. Sin embargo él lo escuchó.

- Pero me debes la vida, por eso no lo haces, mi querido sobrino.

- Tsk. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. – Esta noche hay fiesta en la casa de Mizuiro, es la fiesta de despedida para todos los graduados. Chad y Uryu irán, llevaré a Senna conmigo. Volveré tarde así que no me esperes, y trata de no mandar a tus espías a vigilarme por favor.

- No cometas locuras, Ichigo. Recuerda que a partir de mañana ya no los volverás a ver jamás.

- Sé lo que ocurrirá luego tío. Planeo dejar a Senna esta noche. No te preocupes por tus planes, los tengo claros desde los diez años. – dijo la última frase en un tono de reproche, al fin y al cabo no estaría haciendo nada por complacer a su nefasto tío si no fuera por lo mucho que le debía. – Me voy, nos vemos en la mañana, tío Sousuke.- y dicho eso, se fue de la sala a buscar las llaves de su auto e irse a la dichosa fiesta.


	3. El Idiota y la Enana

Toshiro despertó esa mañana tan temprano que incluso los pasillos se escuchaban silenciosos. Quiso salir y tomar a Rukia para escapar de allí cuanto antes pero en cuanto se dispuso a abrir la puerta escuchó una voz detrás de él que le erizó la piel.

- Entonces... ¿Planeabas escapar? Eso es feo Toshiro.

- ¡Momo! Me asustaste.

- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer con Rukia? ¿La ibas a abandonar aquí donde se encuentra rodeada de mafiosos? O no... ya sé, planeabas salvarla y escapar ¿verdad? – Toshiro la miraba sin saber qué decir, de hecho ese era el plan. – Ella no está por aquí cerca ¿sabes? Además, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de confiar en ti.

- ¿Y se supone que yo debo confiar en ti? Es irónico ¿no lo crees?

- No tienes opción más que esa. – Sonrió al saberse triunfante de la discusión. – Ya te dije que si él descubre la verdad de Rukia terminará matándola y tú correrás su misma suerte ¿en serio quieres eso? Confía en mí.

- ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda? ¿Qué planeas Momo?

- Eso no debe importarte.

- Pero lamentablemente me importa ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Comienza por contarme sobre ti, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres realmente de mí?

- Reservo ese tipo de información para personas que ya tienen mi confianza y tú no estás dentro de esas personas. – Momo se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y caminó hasta la cama donde Toshiro estaba acostado. – Aunque sí puedo decirte que no soy del todo mala, y tú eres quien puede ayudarme a llevar a cabo mis planes. – de a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos pero ella luchaba por no dormirse.

- ¿Has dormido por la noche?

- ¿Y dejarte sin supervisión para que escaparas? Ni hablar.

- ¿Has estado sentada en esa silla toda la noche? – Momo sonrió por la preocupación que ese extraño chico mostraba hacia ella.

- He pasado cosas peores.

- Duerme.

- No te dejaré solo.

- Duerme, prometo quedarme aquí hasta que despiertes.

- ¿Y quieres que confíe en ti? Es irónico ¿no crees? – ella lo miró a los ojos.

- No tienes más opción que esa. – Toshiro sonrió y ella al verse derrotada simplemente rodó los ojos y lo miró por último vez antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Despertó sobresaltada por la hora ¿Qué hora era? Miró para todos lados al darse cuenta de que tendría que haber estado vigilando a Toshiro, se culpaba por ser tan descuidada. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se tapó con la almohada para soltar un grito de frustración.

- Si me buscabas a mí estuve sentado en el mismo lugar durante tres horas. – Momo se descubrió la cara y miró sorprendida a Toshiro. – Escuché afuera que un tipo decía que son casi las diez. – Momo se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia la puerta.

- Es tarde. Escucha, mandaré a Abarai o Shiba para que te conduzcan con Rukia por un rato. No hagas nada estúpido o cualquiera que te vea fuera de esta habitación te matará por ser un polisón, esas son las órdenes del jefe así que quédate aquí. Te veré a ti y a Rukia por la tarde. – salió de la habitación y dejó a Toshiro nuevamente solo.

**ooOoo**

Despertó aturdida por los molestos ruidos que oía a su alrededor, al abrir sus ojos divisó las sombras de algunos hombres que levantaba cosas del suelo, se talló los ojos y pudo ver mejor como cinco tipos alrededor de su improvisada cama se encontraban vaciando la habitación de los cargamentos de marihuana.

- ¡Al fin despiertas Kuchiki! – Rukia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz bien cerca de su oído.

- ¡Kaien! – Se movió tan bruscamente que la cama que colgaba de dos pilares que ésta se balanceó de lado a lado y la terminó tirando al suelo. – ¡Idiota! Eso dolió. – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza que se había golpeado fuertemente.

- Lo siento. Déjame verte. – Kaien la levantó delicadamente del piso y le revisó la cabeza. – No es tan grave, tal vez te crezca un chichón pero eso es todo.

- ¿Chichón? ¿Qué es eso? – Kaien la vio confundido ¿en serio no sabía lo que era?

- Un... chichón, ¿nunca... tuviste uno? – Rukia negó con la cabeza y Kaien sonrió. – Claro que no, tú eres una princesita tan bien cuidada que ni siquiera debe conocer la sangre de un raspón. – le desordenó el cabello y se alejó con unas cajas de marihuana en la mano. – Nos veremos luego Kuchiki.

- ¿Chichón? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Rukia no entendía a qué se refería con eso. - ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? – le preguntó a uno que estaba por ahí, éste levantó los hombros dándole a entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba y Rukia se rindió, ya luego le preguntaría a Renji.

Siguió sentada en esa cama que había armado noches atrás, viendo cómo iban y venían llevando las cajas a quién sabe dónde.

- Oye... Hey... Ah... ¿Señor mafioso? – uno de los que se disponía a tomar una de las cajas se detuvo y la miró. – ah... Hola ¿Puedo saber a dónde llevan esas cajas? – el hombre miró hacia ambos lados esperando a que nadie los observara.

- Toda esta cantidad de marihuana ha sido vendida a un importante empresario de Japón. Debemos importarla para mañana y obtendremos una gran cantidad de dinero. – le susurró en tono confidencial.

- Oh... y ¿Para qué querría todo esto?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? Pero es negocio, dinero ¿entiendes? Así se trabaja aquí, les damos lo que quieren y ellos a nosotros. – Él le sonrió y Rukia detuvo su mirada en el tatuaje que tenía en su rostro, luego le devolvió la sonrisa ella también.

- Gracias por decírmelo. Por cierto, soy Rukia Kuchi... soy Rukia. – Si quería despegarse de su antiguo padre entonces empezaría por su apellido, por ahora tan solo trataría de omitirlo y luego encontraría uno apropiado para cambiárselo.

- Soy Shuhei Hisagi. – Y luego se fue con varias cajas sobre sus brazos.

**ooOoo**

- Ichigo despierta. – el aludido se encontraba tumbado en su cama sin siquiera haberse cambiado la ropa de la noche anterior. – Ichigo debes irte.

- Ajá, en cinco minutos tío. – Ichigo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y sentía como lo tomaban por las piernas y lo halaban hacia el suelo, tirándolo de la cómoda cama. – ¡Oye! ¡NO! IDIOTA ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! – gritó en cuanto, tirado en el piso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Mizuiro.

- Ichigo, te has quedado dormido en mi sofá desde anoche. – el aludido abrió como platos los ojos y lo miró sorprendido ¿Desde anoche había dicho?

- ¿Qué? Imposible... ¿Qué... qué hora es?

- Son las dos de la tarde. Incluso has seguido durmiendo cuando Keigo intentó despertarte tirándose arriba tuyo y aplicándote una increíble llave de lucha, y más tarde arrojándote un balde de agua.

- Eso explica mi dolor de espalda y cuello... y porqué estoy mojado. – Frunció el ceño y procesó todo lo que su amigo había dicho. - ¿Dónde está ese idiota ahora?

- Sabía que lo matarías en cuanto supieras de lo que hizo. Se ha escapado hace como media hora.

- Lo mataré...

- Lo dudo. En unas horas saldrá su vuelo a Inglaterra y no lo volveremos a ver hasta dentro de dos años.

- Lo esperaré y lo mataré.

- Tienes problemas más graves ahora Ichigo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que Senna le ha dicho a Orihime que una de sus amigas le dijo que tú la has dejado por una cualquiera. – Ichigo volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz. Ishida estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? – Ha armado tremendo escándalo anoche reclamándote como suyo y tú solo le has dicho que es poca cosa para ti. - ¿Cuándo había dicho eso? No recordaba nada y lo peor era que cuando trataba su cabeza parecía estallar. – Los demás se han encargado de llamar a la prensa, Imagina la cara de tu tío cuando lea en la portada "Increíble pelea entre el sobrino del famoso Aizen Sosuke y la loca de su novia" o "Discusión entre una loca y un borracho sobrino de Sosuke". Vaya que se va a volver loco.

- ¡¿Mi tío?! Oh no... Me matará si no llego en diez minutos. Ishida te veré en la reunión. – volteó a su amigo de infancia y le dio una mirada cómplice que lo decía todo. Salió corriendo de la casa, arrancó el auto y salió disparado rumbo a su casa.

- Así que "Te veré en la mañana tío" ¿Eh Ichigo?

- Lo siento tío, tuve que... ah, yo...

- ¿Sabes lo que dice la prensa? Estás en la portada de varios periódicos y revistas ¡Tu imagen arruinada antes de formar parte de la farmacéutica Aizen! ¿No te dije que no cometieras locuras? Y te atreves a venir a estas horas.

- ¿A qué hora es la reunión con Abarai y Hinamori? – Intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, y lo logró, pues su tío relajaba su rostro y volvía a verlo.

- En media hora. Alístate y vete de inmediato, iras con el chofer.

- ¿No piensas acompañarme? – Ichigo miró como su tío agarraba su portafolio y su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la salida.

- Tengo una importante reunión con el hospital más reconocido de Japón y luego supongo que tendré que reunirme con la prensa y resolver tu... pequeño problemita.

- Y... ¿De qué se supone que hablaremos en la reunión?

- Tenemos a la hija del empresario Kuchiki ¿Lo conoces? – Ichigo abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Qué si lo conocía? Era el político y empresario más importante de todo Karakura. – Escucha lo que tenga que decir, creo que han traído a alguien útil también. Si no crees que sirva todo lo que ellos digan, si ves que el doctor Kuchiki no tiene intenciones de cooperar con el rescate de su hija...Los matas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ma... matarlos, ¿No era demasiado?

- Se lo ordenas, ellos se encargarán. Ese es su trabajo, es mi trabajo y pronto será el tuyo también, deja la sensibilidad y la compasión. La mafia es así, despiadada. Estoy seguro de que Ishida te hará entrar en razón. Nos vemos, Ichigo.

**ooOoo**

Nadie nunca llegó para escoltar a Toshiro a donde se encontraba su amiga, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las horas corrían él se desesperaba y caminaba de un lado al otro en aquella sombría habitación. "_Hinamori me las pagarás._" Pensaba con su ceño más que fruncido. Pero... ¿Por qué debería quedarse allí? Si ella mintió y no cumplió con su palabra de llevarlo con Rukia ¿Por qué él debería cumplir con su palabra de quedarse allí a esperar?

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente y ocultándose cada tanto detrás de las cajas avanzaba hasta algún lugar lejos de la habitación, no pasó mucho hasta que fue interceptado por uno de los mafiosos. "¡Ha escapado!", "Vayan por él" sentía que se gritaban unos a otros. Corrió tratando de alejarse, hubo momentos en los que no le quedó más que enfrentarlos pero no eran rivales para él, de hecho a varios logró derribarlos con un solo movimiento, sin embargo, cuando dobló por un pasillo e interceptó ese rubio cabello tan familiar corriendo en contra de su camino trató de frenarse pero no lo logró a tiempo y ambos cayeron sentados producto del golpe que se dieron.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a verte ¿Y tú?

- Igual. ¿Cómo burlaste a los mafiosos?

- Ah, bueno... simplemente salí a escondidas y comencé a correr lejos de ellos sin que me vieran. – Le dio una sonrisa de triunfo y le levantó el pulgar pero inmediatamente cambió su rostro a uno de extremada seriedad. – Toshiro escúchame. Quieren matarnos. Ya saben que Byakuya no se hará cargo de mi rescate y en cuanto su jefe se entere nos matará a ambos ¡Debemos escapar! – Él la miró sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Quiso explicarle el plan que tenía pero alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos ahí?

- ¡RENJI! – Rukia se levantó como resorte y quiso correr a su encuentro pero Toshiro la tomó por el codo y ella al percatarse de que veía algo severamente, proyectó su mirada hacia donde la suya se dirigía. Alguien más estaba con él.

- Rukia ¡Corre! – y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria de donde esos dos estaban.

No pudieron alejarse demasiado, pues en cuanto llegaron a una sala cerca de donde Toshiro estaba encerrado varias personas dispuestas a apalearlos los esperaban. Quisieron dar la vuelta y correr sobre sus pasos pero Renji y aquella persona de extraño cabello los habían acorralado.

- ¡ATAQUEN! – grito uno de los mafiosos y todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos dos.

Pelaron durante un buen rato, ambos cuidándose las espaldas y cuanto creyeron que nadie más quedaba, pues todos los atacantes se encontraban yacidos a sus pies noqueados, alguien detrás de ellos comenzó a aplaudir y reírse.

- Impresionante, sí que fue impresionante. Han desarmado a todos los que los rodeaban y eso que eran diez hombres.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Toshiro se puso delante de Rukia en posición protectora y se apresuró a enfrentar a aquel chico. No parecía más grande que él pero sí más alto.

- Y ¿Por qué debería decírtelo a ti, pequeñín?

- ¡Oye, mide tus palabras con mi amigo, grandote! – esta vez fue Rukia quien lo enfrentó.

- Tsk. ¿Y quién me lo ordena? ¿Acaso tú, ENANA? – enfatizó su última palabra con algo de desprecio en su voz.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – Eso era lo peor que una persona podía decirle. Aceptaba todo tipo de insultos, incluso la de "rubia teñida" pero nunca "enana"

- ¿Acaso eres sorda además de ENANA? – Rukia no dijo más nada y se dirigió lo más rápido a su cara con su puño. Él lo evito fácilmente pero no vio venir el otro hacia su abdomen.

Ichigo se dobló del dolor al haber recibido ese fuerte golpe, esa enana sí que pegaba duro pero él podía ser mejor, a pesar de que fuera una mujer. Puso ambas manos en el suelo y con su pierna izquierda trató de empujar los pies de Rukia. Funcionó, ella cayó de espaldas, pero tan pronto tocó el suelo se impulsó con sus manos hacia arriba poniéndose en pose de combate. Ichigo también lo hizo y se quedaron mirando hasta que Ranji habló.

- Rukia ya para. No lo hagas más difícil. – A medida que hablaba se iba acercando sigilosamente hacia ella, como esperando a que no lo notara.

- Déjala Renji, yo me encargaré de ella. Será divertido para antes de la reunión. – Renji se alejó pero de pronto vio como Toshiro corrió hasta Rukia para ayudarla y en dos segundos ya lo estaba agarrando por ambos brazos detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Rukia!

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Sin decir nada más, Rukia e Ichigo se sumergieron en una interesante pelea, vista por dos pares de ojos impresionados por la tenacidad de cada uno de los contrincantes.

- Apostaría por Ichigo pero Rukia es ágil.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Ella ganará, te lo aseguro. – Toshiro dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y seguía mirando atento la batalla.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, la contienda pasó de ser un "mano a mano" a uno con fierros de casi un metro como herramientas de pelea. Ambos eran muy buenos, usaban los fierros como si fueran espadas y utilizaban trucos no tan sencillos intentando asestar un golpe a su rival. Aun ninguno estaba herido, pues el ataque de uno era repelido por la defensa y el contraataque del otro.

- ¿Ninguno cae aun? – Abarai volvía de quién sabe dónde con dos tazas de café.

- No, todo sigue igual. – Toshiro estaba sentado en el piso mirando como los dos peleadores jadeaban de cansancio pero seguían batallando.

- Es increíble que sigan luego de quince minutos, pero al menos algo cambió. – Toshiro lo miró confundido. – Ahora usan espadas de fierro improvisadas. – Los demás mafiosos que se encontraban sentados cerca de Toshiro, también observando la contienda, asintieron en afirmación a lo que Abarai decía.

Rukia no podía seguir más, estaba muy cansada y debilitada por la falta de alimentación, además ese chico era muy fuerte a pesar de que al principio le haya parecido un idiota-bueno-para-nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya estás cansada? – Ichigo seguía dando ataques y contraataques mientras en algunos momentos debía defenderse de los de la pequeña rubia. Debía admitir que era muy buena, con o sin el fierro como arma.

- No seas ridículo, quien parece cansado eres tú grandote. – Ichigo estaba respirando agitadamente y también le costaba un poco repeler los ataques de Rukia pero no se lo haría saber jamás.

Rukia fue jalada hacia atrás y cayó entada en el suelo "_¿Pero qué...?_". Ese mismo alguien le asestó un golpe seco en la nuca a Ichigo, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo e inconsciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que...?

- Golpe directo a la nuca. No te preocupes, no fue con tanta fuerza como crees, solo está inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – El chico de los lentes la miró algo confundido por su reacción.

- Sí ¿Por qué no solo lo mataste y ya? – Rukia lo veía con reproche y decepción en los ojos, "_Eso habría sido un favor para mí_" pensó para sus adentros. – Soy Rukia, por cierto.

- Uryu, Uryu Ishida. – Y le dio una sonrisa de cortesía. Rukia no podía negar que era apuesto en cierto modo. Tenía el cabello color negro y era de tez blanca. Alto, de aspecto elegante y formal. "_Alto... ¿En qué piensas idiota? Él es de los malos_" se contradijo alarmada por sus nobles adjetivos a aquel tipo. – Abarai ¿Ella es la niña de la que nos hablaste? – Él asintió y miró a Rukia con culpabilidad en sus ojos. – El del pelo blanco ¿es el polisón que dijo Hinamori? – Asintió una vez más, esta vez mirando a Toshiro. – Bien, llévalos a la oficina. Ah, y... encárgate de este idiota. – Dijo mirando a un desplomado Ichigo y pateándole levemente la cabeza.

Toshiro y Rukia se miraron mientras dos tipos aprisionaban sus brazos detrás de sus espaldas y los llevaban hacia donde Uryu había ido. "_Demonios ¿Y ahora qué?_" pensaron ambos intentando idear una manera de sobrevivir a la situación.

"_Hinamori ¿Dónde estás?_" Se preguntaba Toshiro mirando para todos lados y buscando señales de aquella mujer extraña.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué les digo para escapar de ésta?_" Se preguntaba Rukia mientras sentía su frente perlada del sudor y la piel de sus brazos como de gallina. Cruzó un pensamiento fugaz en su mente.

"_Te odio Byakuya_"

* * *

_Bueno... hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren contarme qué les pareció o si quieren criticarme algún error no duden en hacerlo..._

_Con respecto a la ortografía del primer cap. ya lo leí y me di cuenta sola de lo feo que está escrito (pero ahora estoy en la casa de un amigo), el martes cuando esté tranquila en mi habitación corregiré minuciosamente para que quede mejor (lo siento por esa ortografía horrorosa.. pero al menos no me equivoqué en los nombres :D o sí? :/) mañana trataré de subir dos más! Nos leemos entonces! Bye! O.-/_


	4. Mentiras Mediocres

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio y observando su enorme y elegante jardín a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. Le gusta estar allí, para pensar, para distraerse.

- Lo siento Rukia…

Byakuya no se encontraba muy estable anímicamente desde que su hija había sido raptada por ese maldito grupo de mafiosos. Si tan solo no hubiera cedido a sus estupideces tiempo atrás…

Jamás le prestó atención, jamás le dio una mínima razón para estar orgullosa de ser su hija, siempre la trataba indiferente, frívolamente, casi como si no existiera pero era porque nunca pudo verla a la cara sin sentir envidia y enojo de que ella estuviera viva en lugar de Hisana.

- Hisana… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tú y no ella? – Recordaba exactamente sus últimas palabras antes de morir "Ámala, porque yo lo hago" ¿Amarla? Esa criatura había acabado con la vida de la mujer que él sí amaba ¿Cómo lograr quererla si ni siquiera era capaz de sentir enojo con ella?

**ooOoo**

La reunión al principio giró en torno a la venta que le hicieron a ese empresario por todo el cargamento de marihuana y a quien se le haría entrega de una parte del cargamento de armas. En todo ese tiempo Ichigo estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala y todavía inconsciente, Ishida era quien se encargaba de tomar cartas en el asunto. Luego de media hora de hablar sobre cargamentos de drogas y armas, pasaron al tema del señor Kuchiki, tema que a Rukia le pareció interesar bastante, ya que escuchaba atenta y con el ceño fruncido.

Sin quererlo, se enteró de que su padre había hecho una apuesta, no sabía sobre qué, hace como cinco años atrás, de la cual salió perdiendo y por ende debía encargarse de cubrir algunos encargues para el jefe Aizen que a veces esperaban en su mansión, la mansión en la que ella siempre vivió y de la que jamás sospechó que albergaba materiales ilegales. Resultó ser que el desvergonzado al que llamaba padre, robó gran parte de uno de los encargues de ese señor – o al menos era eso lo que decían. – y que no tenía intención de devolverlos. Pasaron seis meses desde que lo visitaban enviados de Aizen y le insistían que lo mejor era confesar que él era el culpable y aceptar las consecuencias de manera civilizada antes de que todo se saliera de control, y una tarde – la misma que ella fue llamada a la oficina de su padre. – una de las secretarias de Aizen fue a darle la última advertencia a Byakuya para que las cosas se resolvieran por derecha, y éste al no acceder a las peticiones del clan debió haber sabido que irían tras su hija.

- Ella es su hija, Kuchiki Rukia. – Dijo Madarame luego de que el repaso de la relación con los Kuchiki hubiera acabado.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Ichigo pensativo. Logró despertar justo a tiempo para pedir explicaciones sobre esos chicos ahí, por eso el breve resumen de la relación Kuchiki-Mafia. – Pues es bonita. – Él no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta hasta que todos lo miraron incrédulos por su comentario y Renji carraspeó llamándole la atención.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota Kurosaki? – Preguntó Ishida molesto por su falta de concentración en la situación.

- Bah, tampoco es como si fuera mi tipo. Las mías son las morenas. – Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mirando a Rukia que lo veía furiosa y con el rostro rojo, tal vez por la ira. – Como sea, la han secuestrado, sí, pero ¿y eso qué? ¿Hace cuánto la tienen cautiva? ¿Han llamado a Byakuya para acordar el costo del rescate?

- Ese es el punto Ichigo. – Esta vez fue Yumichika quien intervino, a él podía llamarlo por su nombre sin miedo, pues no era tan temible y estricto como su tío Aizen. – Kuchiki no accedió a dar ni un centavo por el rescate de su hija. Es más, dijo claramente que sería ajeno a cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ella.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron al unísono Ichigo y Uryu. Eso era increíble en verdad ¿Un padre que se desliga totalmente de su hija? No, eso no era un padre ¡Sino un monstruo!

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? – Preguntó Madarame sonriendo lujuriosamente.

- Eso está claro Ikkaku, debemos matarla. – Respondió inocentemente Yumichika haciendo que el otro borrara su sonrisa y suspirara con pesadez. Ambos miraron a Rukia y sonrieron de manera extraña.

- ¿Matarla? Disculpa Ichigo si difiero con tus opiniones pero creo que matarla es demasiado ¿no crees? Ella no tiene la culpa de las acciones de su padre. – Renji no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Rukia, no podía dejarlos, ya le había tomado un cariño especial que no podía descifrar qué era en verdad.

- Tiene razón Ichigo, - Kaien tampoco quería que nada malo le hicieran a Rukia. – creo que lo mejor sería desligarla de todo esto, no tiene nada que ver con…

- ¡Ya cierren la boca todos de una vez! ¿Es que alguien les pidió su opinión? – Si bien Ichigo estaba estático por la decisión de Yumichika, Uryu sabía cuál era el siguiente paso luego de descubrir que un polisón no servía en el clan. No quería que su amigo tuviera nuevos problemas con su tío, ya tenía los suficientes desde hacía tiempo, así que haría todo al pie de la letra para terminar con el inconveniente de una vez por todas y salir de allí antes de que la culpa se le metiera a la cabeza. – Todos sabemos lo que Sosuke hace en ocasiones como estas, no veo porque tanto drama con esta niñita – dijo señalando a Rukia. – Harán lo que deben según lo que ya saben. – La miró a los ojos por unos instantes. Miedo, incertidumbre, desesperación y suplica era lo que veía en ellos, pero él no dictaba las reglas en el clan y tampoco Ichigo, al menos no por ahora. – Mátenla.

- ¡NO! – Se escuchó de parte de Kaien y Renji, y sorpresivamente también de parte de Hinamori.

- Hinamori. – musitó Toshiro al verla parada en la puerta y algo agitada.

- Ichigo, Ishida, no lo hagan por favor, ella no debe pagar las deudas de su padre y mucho menos con su propia muerte.

- Hinamori ¿De qué hablas? Sabes mejor que nadie las reglas de Aizen. – Una cosa era que Kaien y Renji la protegieran, eran hombres, de seguro la pequeña rubia los había engatusado pero ¿Hinamori? ¿La fiel seguidora de Aizen, su mano derecha? Todo se volvía más confuso para Uryu.

- Lo sé por eso…

- ¡Ya basta! Mátenla, es una decisión final y fin de la conversación. – Ishida desvió la mirada y la posó en un muy absorto Ishigo.

- No por favor. Yo… les contaré la verdad sobre mí si me dan la oportunidad. – Rukia, quien no supo qué hacer o decir desde que escuchó la palabra "matarla" tejió en su pequeña cabecita un rápido plan que tal vez la sacaría de apuros, solo esperaba que ellos le creyeran.

- ¿Verdad? ¿De qué hablas? – Ichigo, que estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte de una chiquilla inocente, volvió a la realidad cuando por fin escuchó esa voz que antes lo llamó "grandote".

- Bueno yo… - Rukia no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero necesitaba salvarse por un tiempo si quería salir viva de ahí y vengarse de Byakuya. – Les diré la verdad sobre Byakuya y yo.

**ooOoo**

Fue fácil convencer a la mayoría de que ella era hija del increíble y reconocido empresario Zaraki Kempachi, clandestinamente reconocido para todos los maleantes y mafiosos como el Ángel Sangriento, ya que nadie se metía con él y salía ileso de ello. Hasta que el idiota de cabello naranja le pinchó el globo. Ahora Rukia se encontraba mirando el techo de su nueva habitación, recordando todo lo acontecido horas atrás.

**_Ooo_**

_- ¿De... de verdad eres hija del Señor Kempachi? – Madarame, según lo que descubrió Rukia, era un gran seguidor de ese hombre y lo veneraba como a un Dios. – Entonces... ¿Eres Rukia Kempachi?_

_- Ahh... sí, creo._

_- Jamás he escuchado que Kempachi haya tenido hijos, y mucho menos que las regalaran. – Ishida la miraba con desconfianza._

_- ¡No me regaló tonto! Él sabía que mi vida como hija del Gran Zaraki Kempachi sería mucho más que peligrosa y como... mi madre murió al darme a luz, bueno... él prefirió tenerme protegida en manos de su leal compañero Kuchiki Byakuya._

_- ¿Y por qué no se ha molestado en pagar el rescate de su tan preciada y protegida hijita? – Ichigo la miraba con altivez y burla en sus ojos._

_- ¡Por qué estoy segura que ese bastardo de Kuchiki le ha dicho algo sobre un viaje al extranjero con amigos! – No soportaba a ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria. – No me llevo muy bien con mi padre, Zaraki, pero es porque no le perdono el que me haya negado ante los demás. Si lo quiero, y estoy más que segura que él a mí ¡Por eso si llega a saber sobre esto, los asesinará y luego se los comerá en su cena de navidad!_

_- ¡Oye enana! ¿Crees que somos idiotas? – Rukia lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ladeada. – Por supuesto que no te dejaremos ir así de fácil, mucho menos si eres hija de Kempachi..._

_- No se atreverían a llamarlo y pedir dinero._

_- ¿Por qué no? Si te quiere tanto no se negará. – Ichigo sonrió triunfante al descubrir su farsa._

_- Él... él... los buscará y los matará uno por uno. Saben lo sangriento que es mi padre._

_- Oh... ¿en serio? – trató de seguirle el juego._

_- En serio. – Respondió serio Renji para sorpresa de todos los presentes. – Ichigo ¿Recuerdas la hija de Kempachi? Una vez te conté sobre ella._

_- Sí, pero dijiste algo sobre su increíble cabello rosa._

_- Se lo tiñó._

_- Según tú ella era una niña._

_- No dije eso, solo que tenía aspecto de niña._

_- Se llamaba ¿Yachiru? – Ichigo levantó una ceja incrédulo._

_- Ahh... Sí, ella es Yachiru. Rukia Yachiru Kempchi ¿Verdad? – Renji miró a Rukia y esta dudó en contestar._

_- Sí, ese es mi nombre. – Sonrió ante un sorprendido Ichigo._

_- Bien, dime qué quieres que hagamos si en verdad eres quien dices ser. – Uryu intervino para ir finalizando esa absurda conversación._

_- Déjenme ir y no habrá heridos. – Ichigo y Uryu se miraron y comenzaron a carcajear fuertemente._

_- Eres idiota ¿lo sabías? No te creemos una palabra de tu estúpida historia. – Ichigo se rebajó a su nivel y la miró a los ojos, le dio un tincazo en la frente y luego se volvió hacia Renji. – Renji, amigo, eres un pésimo mentiroso y menos mal que no ha sido mi tío quien te ha escuchado porque ya serías hombre muerto entonces. Yachiru es una pequeña niña de tan solo diez años, tiene cabello corto y una estatura que no sobrepasará el metro treinta, la vi hace dos semanas atrás en una fiesta organizada por mi tío. Kempachi jamás ha tenido hijos, no los tendría ni de broma, y esa niña es solo su sobrina que ha quedado huérfana muy pronto y que está bajo su temporal custodia, pronto pasará a manos de Unohana, la directora de la real academia de médicos de Japón. ¿Creen que soy imbécil? Leí la investigación que hicieron sobre ti Rukia Kuchiki. Eres hija de Kuchiki Byakuya, importante empresario y político de Karakura, y Hisana Shirayuki, ex modelo internacional muy famosa en su tiempo y que lleva muerta hace exactamente dieciséis años y medio justo después de parirte. – Ichigo terminó su pequeño resumen de la biografía de la pequeña mirándola de reojo. Rukia estaba consternada luego de oír esas palabras ¿modelo internacional y famosa? Eso era mucha información para ella, jamás supo nada de su madre._

_- ¿Qué haremos entonces Kurosaki? – Uryu rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado en aquel salón._

_- Es una buena mentirosa, lo admito. Sabe cómo engañar a la gente, sino mira a estos idiotas que de verdad se han creído que era la verdadera Yachiru. – Señaló a Madarame y Yumichika que se encontraban cabizbaja en un rincón de la habitación desprendiendo un aura cargada de pesadumbre y decepción. – Renji, llévatela al cuarto de Inoue, pasará un tiempo ahí hasta que yo sepa lo que haremos con ella._

**_Ooo_**

- Tsk, idiota. – se giró sobre sí misma y apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. – Al menos no dejó que me mataran – pensó en voz alta creyendo que estaba sola.

- Él no es así, parece malo peo en realidad no mataría ni a una mosca. – Una voluptuosa mujer de cabello naranja y lindos ojos color plata se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta cerrada. Iba vestida con unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos con tacón bajo. En ambos lados de su cabeza llevaba puestas dos orquídeas celestes adornándole el cabello. – Hola, soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto. – Dijo acercándose a la cama y tendiéndole una mano.

- ¿Inoue? – Rukia recordó que era la misma chica de aquella vez, cuando entró a la oficina de su padre.

**_Ooo_**

_- Gracias y... lo siento de verdad._

**_Ooo_**

- ¡Eras tú! – Orihime abrió los ojos como platos, asustada por su repentina reacción. – Tú eras la chica de la otra vez, santo Dios ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ¡Claro! Tú eras la que se disculpó conmigo de antemano ¡Porque sabías lo que pasaría esa noche! – La voluptuosa chica la miró con ojos suplicantes por una disculpa y tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para calmar a esa alterada jovencita.

- Yo... lo siento de verdad. No quería hacerte sufrir pero no tenía opción, ¿Cómo decirte que ibas a ser raptada así como así sabiendo que eres una niña mimada y caprichosa? Ibas a reírte de mí y a echarme a patadas. – Rukia se detuvo en el "niña mimada y caprichosa" ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

- ¿Mimada... y caprichosa? ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees tú para llamarme así?! Porque si mal no recuerdo tu atuendo esa vez no era muy decente para visitar a un importante empresario al que ibas a amenazar. Si yo soy eso que dices entonces tú eres... ¡Una cualquiera!

- ¡YA BASTA! – Ichigo entró al cuarto en el momento que Rukia gritó la última frase. Vio como Orihime lloraba silenciosamente y como la pequeña rubia estaba roja de la ira. - ¡Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a hablar así! ¿Me oíste? – Le gritó a Rukia mientras agarraba a Inoue por los hombros y trataba de dirigirla hasta la puerta. - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre ella para llamarla así? – Ichigo estaba con el ceño más que fruncido.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces ¿Qué diablos sabe ella de mí para llamarme niña mimada y caprichosa? Sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, sabía que intentarían secuestrarme ¡Y de hecho lo hicieron! Pero no fue capaz siquiera de advertírmelo. Claro... esa carita de mosquita muerta le queda perfecta para...

- ¡PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ENANA ENGREÍDA DEL DEMONIO! – Rukia lo miró más que ofendida por su comentario. – Por si no lo recuerdas, esta tarde acabo de salvarte de tu posible asesinato a sangre fría, si quiero puedo revertir mis órdenes y dejar que hagan lo que quieran contigo. ¡No quiero volver a escucharte decir nada más sobre Orihime o te arrepentirás!

- Pues discúlpame si ofendí a tu querida noviecita – Orihime enrojeció y se tensó bajo las manos de Ochigo que reposaban en sus hombros. – pero que no vuelva a meterse conmigo o sino...

- ¡¿O sino qué?! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que le harás? – Ante la atenta mirada de Rukia Ichigo se acercó a ella dejando a Inoue al lado de la puerta. – Te advierto que mi bondad tiene un límite.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál bondad, grandote? – ella lo desafió con la mirada.

- La que tengo desde que asumí la responsabilidad de tenerte por un tiempo aquí. No malgastes tu oportunidad, enana, puedo arrebatártela cuando yo quiera. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dio la vuelta.

- ¡No necesito de tu hipocresía! – Ichigo no volteó y se fue con Orihime dando un portazo que sobresaltó a Rukia. - ¡IDIOTA!

**ooOoo**

Toshiro se encontraba mirando el techo de su nueva habitación, habitación que ahora compartiría con Momo. Realmente no podía creer como ella había dicho semejante mentira para lograr que ellos aceptaran tenerlo en el clan. Se tocó los labios, aun podía sentir ese cálido roce de los labios de esa mujer con los suyos y la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirla abrazándolo por el cuello.

**_Ooo_**

_- Hitsugaya Toshiro, es de él de quien quiero hablarte Ishida. – Dijo Hinamori al escucharlo preguntar qué más debían discutir._

_- Pues bien, veo que abogarás por él así que te escuchamos. – Respondió Ishida en nombre de Ichigo y de él._

_- Bien, quiero proponer que Hitsugaya se una al clan ¿Qué dicen?_

_- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño._

_- Creo que todos los presentes aquí coincidirán conmigo al decir que este chico es muy bueno en las artes marciales. Hemos tenido ya dos confrontaciones y puedo afirmar que es muy ágil y perspicaz, sus técnicas son muy buenas y sé que sería de gran ayuda para diversas operaciones de alto riesgo._

_- ¿Cómo sabemos si es de confianza? – Se apresuró a preguntar Ishida, Ichigo asintió respaldando la pregunta de su amigo._

_- Yo me haré cargo de sus acciones y consecuencias. Les aseguro que es de confianza._

_- Además yo sí estoy... – Toshiro suspiró antes de completar la frase de la que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría. – estoy dispuesto a servir al Señor Sosuke Aizen. – Miró al Kurosaki directo a los ojos mostrando decisión en sus ojos._

_Ichigo miró a su amigo y este le sonrió de manera cómplice, él entendió entonces que ya comenzaban a tomarlo por un idiota ¿Acaso Momo creía que caería tan fácilmente? Decidió jugar un poco con ella, después de todo si querían tomarle el pelo él demostraría que sabía jugar mejor. Definitivamente no era como su tío Sosuke pero tampoco era estúpido y se los haría saber._

_- Dime la verdad, Hinamori ¿Él es tu novio? No habría otra razón por la que querrías meterlo entre nosotros. – Hinamori se sorprendió por tan errónea conclusión pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento, tal vez le conviniera escuchar el resto de sus palabras. – Por lo mismo, solo será admitido si realmente es tu novio o tiene alguna estrecha relación contigo. – Uryu miró el techo masajeándose las mejillas y el puente de la nariz para disimular un poco la diversión que sentía de todo aquello._

_Momo se dio la vuelta, miró a Toshiro nerviosa y al final se acercó hacia él rodeándolo por el cuello y plantándole un beso, Toshiro se sorprendió al principio pero luego, algo avergonzado por la situación correspondió al abrazo rodeándola por la cintura y cerrando los ojos fingiendo disfrutar el dichoso beso. Tanto Ichigo como Uryu abrieron los ojos impresionados y su mentón se les habría salido de la cara de no ser porque estaban bien colocadas en las mismas._

_- Me descubriste Ichigo – Dijo Hinamori una vez se separó de Toshiro. – Shiro-Chan y yo estamos juntos y él ha decidido unírsenos. Entonces... ¿Puede quedarse? – Bien, eso sí que no se lo esperaban ni por asomo ¿Entonces era cierto?_

_- Cl... claro... – Dijo Ichigo aun sorprendido por la anterior escena. Desde que el recordaba haberla visto por primera vez, ella siempre fue una fiel seguidora de su tío, dedicada a servirlo cuando y donde sea, jamás la había visto cercana a un chico._

_- Genial. Se quedará conmigo, y supongo que comenzará con la misión que el Señor Aizen nos ha encomendado a Abarai y a mí ¿Verdad? – Y se ve que tampoco perdían el tiempo. Bueno, lo consolaba saber que para poder llegar a Hinamori había que ser bastante paciente porque no era una mujer fácil de conquistar y Keigo mismo lo podía probar, y si decía que Hitsugaya era su novio entonces no había mucho que razonar para contradecirla._

_- Se... seguro._

_- Perfecto. Nos veremos entonces. Ichigo, Ishida. – Reverenció como acto de respeto y salió del cuarto con Toshiro de la mano._

_- Hinamori..._

_- No me lo agradezcas. Respecto a Rukia no he podido llegar antes, lo siento, pero veo que se ha sabido defender lo suficiente para que le dejaran algo más de tiempo de vida ¡increíble! Debo irme, pídele a Abarai o a Shiba que te conduzcan hasta mi habitación y quédate ahí hasta nuevo aviso ¿Entendido? Nos veremos en la noche, Shiro-Chan. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y provocando el sonrojo de él._

**_Ooo_**

- Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso. – Dijo en voz alta y golpeando el borde de la cama con su puño cerrado.

- Trate de desenredarse un poco, Hitsugaya.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Cómo que "tú"? – Puso sus manos en la cadera y fingió estar ofendida. – Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku ¿No te lo había dicho ya? Como sea, se rumorea que eres la nueva pareja de Hinamori ¿Es cierto eso?

- Sí, sí lo es. – A Rangiku se le puso la piel de gallina. - ¿Puedes dejar a mi novio en paz, por favor? Lo atosigas de preguntas por lo que veo.

- Lo siento señorita Hinamori, no era mi intención, es solo que...

- Ya Rangiku... Somos amigas ¿cierto? No te refieras a mí con tanto formalismo, sabes que no me gusta. ¡Ah! Y soy Momo ¿Sí? Por cierto, él irá con nosotros a Afganistán en la próxima misión, será como el colíder si yo comandaré la misión.

- ¡Ah ya sé! – Matsumoto se levantó como resorte de la cama mirando hacia la nada. – Entonces tendré que llamarlo Capitán Hitsugaya.

- No es un capitán, no estamos en un barco ni somos piratas.

- Pero no niegues que sería divertido llamarlo así. – Le guiño un ojo.

- Claro... como digas. – Suspiró Hinamori resignada.

- Entonces nos veremos pronto Capitán Hitsugaya. – Y se fue saltando alegremente. Toshiro frunció el ceño pensando que eso era tonto ¿Capitán Hitsugaya? Aunque no podía negar que sonaba bien.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que comandaré una misión? – Preguntó Toshiro a penas Matsumoto se fue.

- Lo que escuchaste Shiro-Chan. Ahora duérmete. – Le dijo mientras se acostaba en un lado de la cama y dándole la espalda a Toshiro.

- No me digas así. – Le dijo y volvió a acostarse dándole también la espalda a Momo.

**ooOoo**

- No les he creído una sola palabra, a ninguno de los cuatro. – Ishida estaba sentado en el living de la casa de Ichigo. Ya era de noche y platicaban con un vaso de wiski ambos.

- Lo sé. Esa pequeña tonta ha querido engañarme con el cuento de la hija de Kempachi ¡Por Dios! Todo el mundo sabe que Kempachi moriría a tener hijos alguna vez en su miserable vida. – tomó un sorbo de su vaso. – Y no puedo creer cómo Renji se ha prendido de su mentira ¿Acaso no me conoce? Sabe que no caería en esas estupideces.

- ¿Entones por qué has dejado que se quede?

- No lo sé. Supongo que podría ser interesante observarla de cerca, además no niegues que es muy buena peleando. Podría servir para algo.

- Lo sé, hace tiempo que no te veo luchar como esta tarde.

- Ishida ¿Crees que en serio Byakuya se ha desligado de ella?

- No lo sé, pero si ese es el caso entonces tu tío no debe enterarse de su situación o no solo se complicarán las cosas para ella sino también para ti.

- Es lo de menos. Mi tío quiere que los acompañe a él, Hinamori y a Renji a Afganistán para supervisar sus acciones y "aprender algo más" – decía Ichigo con fingida modestia. – Supongo que pensaré con más calma ahí mientras ella se queda aquí.

- ¿De qué hablas Ichigo? Lo único que conseguirás es que se te escape y nos descubra ante las autoridades. – Ichigo lo vio y trató de pensar en algo que lo ayudara. – ¿Qué piensas?

- En qué le diré a mi tío para que no me descubra.

- ¿Que no descubra qué? – A Ichigo se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escuchar esa voz.

- Tío... ahh... no... no es nada... – Sonreía nerviosamente mientras se tallaba la nuca.

- Uryu – el aludido levantó la vista visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Algo que decirme? – Sosuke lo miraba sereno y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro pero sus ojos no reflejaban más que una clara amenaza para ambos si no confesaban.

- N-no Sosuke, nada.

- Saben que si no me lo dicen ahora eventualmente me enteraré y será peor para ustedes. – Dejó su maletín en el sofá y se sentó en el contiguo. – Así que, espero noticias de eso que no puedo descubrir. – Levantó la mirada y la posó sobre su sobrino. – ¿Ichigo?

- Ahh... Bueno – Suspiró, realmente le costaría decir esto pero debía salir de apuros. – Teníamos pensado salir al cine con Inoue la próxima semana y creí que tal vez eso te molestaría así que... creí que era mejor...

- ¿No decírmelo? – sonrió y se acomodó mejor a lo largo del sofá. – Orihime es mi secretaria, mi mano derecha, confío en ella como si fuera mi hija, por supuesto que accedería, creo que es una muy buena idea que ambos interactúen y se conozcan mejor ¿No Uryu?

- Seguro. – Disimuladamente miró a su amigo que se encontraba cabizbaja y de seguro lamentándose por la mentira que le tiró a su tío. "_¿Qué tramas Ichigo?_"- ¿Saben? Debo irme, de seguro mi padre querrá que comience mis preparativos para entrar a la universidad de medicina el próximo semestre y como lo desobedezca ese viejo es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Por favor Uryu no hables así de Ryuken, de seguro exageras. – "_Sí claro_" pensaba Ishida mientras Sosuke reía en voz alta. – Salúdalo de mi parte ¿Quieres? – Pero el chico ya había cerrado la puerta principal a su salida.

Sosuke miró a su sobrino, "_Es tan previsible_" pensaba para sus adentros, sabía que algo escondía, que en algo le mentía, no le creía que saliera con Orihime en verdad.

- Y... ¿Piensas contarme sobre Kuchiki? ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que deba saber? – Buscaba sus ojos con la mirada y en cuanto Ichigo lo miró directamente a los suyos notó que estaba inquieto.

- No, nada. – Respondió tajante.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Qué ocurrió con la mujer Kuchiki? He sabido algo de que Byakuya no se dignará a pagar el rescate. – Ichigo desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia la salida "_Ishida ¿Dónde demonios estás cuando te necesito?_"

- ¿Conoces a la niña?

- ¿Es una niña? – Ichigo sospechó de que la verdad no tenía idea de su apariencia, pues recién ahora se enteraba que no era tan grande como la imaginaba. – Qué lástima – fingió un puchero – supongo que será para la próxima.

- ¿De qué hablas tío? – A Ichigo no le gustaba nada esa insinuación.

- Pensaba jugar un poco con ella, después de todo... si es hija de una ex modelo prostituta que se acostó con Byakuya, su hija no debe ser para menos. – Sonrió lujuriosamente. Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se paró del sofá como resorte.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Pervertido ¡Ella aun no cumple los diecisiete años!

- Oh ¿En serio? – Aizen abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido. Ichigo se mordió la lengua. – No es tan niña entonces, tan solo dos años menor que tú. Supongo que la visitaré en unos días... – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación. – A propósito ¿Cómo es ella? Jamás la he visto. – En el tercer escalón frenó y apoyó su brazo en el barandal mirando a su sobrino.

- Entonces no la conoces... – Pensó Ichigo en voz alta.

- No.

- Lástima tío. La matarán en unos días luego del viaje a Afganistán. – Sonrió triunfante, pensaba hacer algo respecto a ella antes de que a su tío se le ocurriera verla. No quería matarla porque no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo pero tampoco podía dejarla libre así como así.

- No hay viaje. – Respondió Sosuke algo molesto. – Se cancelaron las compras de ese nefasto lugar, el muy cretino de Takumi quería intercambiar diamantes en pequeña cantidad a comparación de lo que se le ofrecía en armas y droga. – Cambió su semblante al pensar en la pequeña adolescente Kuchiki. – Pero supongo que entonces la podré ver antes de que le quiten su desdichada vida.

- S-seguro. – A ichigo se le fue el color del rostro. Antes de que su tío lo notara, subió corriendo las escaleras por su lado y se encerró en su habitación alegando que había olvidado pedirle algo a Ishida.

Una vez en su habitación, pensó algo que pudiera hacer con esa enana ingrata. No se merecía su salvación por lo que había pasado con Inoue esa tarde pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no podía dejarla abandonada, era curioso ya que él se caracterizaba por ser la persona más desinteresada en los demás que alguien pudiera conocer. Sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de su decisión pero ahora estaba decidido a ayudar a que esa enana pasara desapercibida ante su tío, al menos hasta que descubriera qué era ese presentimiento que tenía sobre ella.

Realmente no tenía idea de los problemas que se le avecinaban con la llegada de Rukia Kuchiki...


	5. Cambios

- ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba al tirar tan estúpida mentira? ¿Hija de Kempachi? Había escuchado que era el maleante más temido entre... esta clase de gente ¿Pero su hija? Le pareció una idea brillante al principio pero pensándolo mejor ahora ¡Era más que estúpida y descabellada!

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana e Inoue estaba profundamente dormida, desde que había vuelto esa noche no cruzaron palabra y la tensión era palpable en la habitación, ahora que se sentía completamente sola otra vez pensaba en cómo arreglar esa delicada situación, cómo hacer para que no la lastimaran, o peor... la mataran. Pero nada, ningún pensamiento lúcido la sacaba de sus apuros, y la desesperación le ganó, tomó la almohada que estaba en su cama y se la echó a la cara apretándola contra ella y gritando con todas sus fuerzas como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y frustrada.

Se durmió porque el cansancio la venció, con la almohada aun en la cara y totalmente vestida con su suéter morado y sus zapatillas converse de jean, y solo cuando creyó que estaba totalmente inconsciente Orihime se acercó a ella y le quitó delicadamente su suéter, que de seguro la acaloraría en una noche tan cálida, y sus zapatillas para poder acomodarla bien en su cama. Le quitó la almohada que debía estar asfixiándola y la colocó suavemente detrás de su cabeza. La miró por un largo rato dormir, deseando que en algún momento pudieran ser buenas amigas y así poder hablar cosas de chicas o reírse de algún chiste tonto, anhelaba tanto tener una amiga de verdad en aquel lugar. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**ooOoo**

Otro día, misma tortura, era eso lo que pensaba Toshiro al despertar cada mañana desde que llegó a ese infierno. Habían pasado tres días desde que Momo habíaconvencido a ese Kurosaki de que él formara parte del clan y desde entonces Shiba y Madarame se encargaban de entrenarlo para alguna misión que el Señor Aizen les encomendara, pero era agotador pasarse todo el día entrenando karate, taekuondo y uso de cuchillas, espadas o algún arma afilada ¡Y solo habían pasado tres días!

- Ahh... Maldita sea. – Se llevó la almohada a la cara como solía hacerlo Rukia cada vez que estaba frustrada. Rukia... – Hace tres días que no te veo... – Susurró a la nada, sabía por Abarai que ella se encontraba bien y que por ahora se encargaba de ayudar con el acomodo de algunas que otras cajas si se la necesitaba y hasta que Ichigo decidiera qué hacer con ella.

- Creo que Abarai ya te ha dicho que ella se encuentra bien – Dijo Momo desde la puerta, vaciló por un momento y luego agregó. – Por ahora...

- ¿Cómo que por ahora? Me has dicho que ella estaría bien. – Toshiro se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y frunció el ceño totalmente disgustado por el comentario de la chica.

- Se habría salvado de no ser porque abrió la boca cuando no debía.

- ¡No lo habría hecho si tú hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarla!

- No me reproches nada...

- ¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? Me dijiste que la vería antes de la reunión ¿Y qué consigo a cambio? ¡Verla pelear contra Kurosaki! De no ser por Ishida no sé lo que habría ocurrido ¿Dónde estabas tú?

- Tenía asuntos que arreglar. – Dijo Momo desviando la mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Toshiro.

- Asuntos como cuáles. – Indagó un poco más el muchacho.

- Asuntos que no te interesan. – No podía creer cómo era de insistente ¿Quién demonios se creía él para regañarla? – Lo de ser novios es...

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la parejita del momento en medio de una candente discusión.

- ¡Matsumoto! – Gritaron ambos al verla entrando por la puerta y algo sonriente. Momo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón palpitar más rápidos, unos segundos más y abría escuchado lo que ella iba a decirle a Toshiro.

- ¡La misma! – Dijo señalándose con el pulgar y guiñándoles un ojo. – ¿Y qué es eso de andarse peleando tan temprano por la mañana? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta ahí afuera...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Otra vez gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Oigan! Parecen sincronizados para gritar así de coordinados, y creo que me dejarán sin oído izquierdo. – Hizo un pequeño puchero. – Que sus gritos se escuchan hasta del otro lado de la puerta. Pero tranquilos eran gritos inteligibles...

- ¿Gritos qué? – Preguntó Toshiro con una ceja levantada.

- ininteligibles – Aclaró Momo. – A veces no se expresa bien al hablar.

- Lo siento. – Respondió Rangiku con una inocente sonrisa.

- Ya qué... – Hinamori le restó importancia al igual que Toshiro, para sus adentros pensaba que era bueno que haya sido ella quien oyera sus gritos y no otro. - ¿Para qué has venido?

- ¡Ah sí! – Algo en su cerebro hizo _click _recordándole lo que hacía ahí. – Kaien y Renji quieren que los ayudes con un problema que les surgió con los cargamentos de oro. – Toshiro casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

- ¿O-oro? – Dijo tartamudeando y abriendo grande los ojos.

- Sí. – Respondió tajante Momo. - ¿Qué tipo de problema?

- Uno cree que deben separar tres bolsas y el otro cuatro. – Hinamori levantó una ceja como preguntándole ¿_Y por qué yo_? – Ambos se agarraron a las piñas otra vez.

- ¿Y los demás no pueden separarlos?

- ¿Quiénes? Hay dos grupos alentando a la pelea: Los que apuestan porque Renji le romperá dos dientes a Kaien y los que apuestan que Kaien lo dejará con un ojo hecho uva por dos semanas y tres dientes quebrados. – Finalizó su historia con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Demonios... Los mataré. – Dijo Momo comenzando a caminar rápido hacia la puerta. Rangiku iba a seguirla pero se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Toshiro.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, sea paciente con ella, jamás ha tenido novio – Toshiro se sorprendió por aquella revelación. – y es algo así como... un milagro para todos nosotros verla con alguien a su lado. Ella es terca, orgullosa, mandona, enojona y otras cosas pero cuando llegas a conocerla bien verás que es una gran persona. – Le sonrió tiernamente.

- Matsumoto...

- ¿Sí?

- N-no... vuelvas a llamarme Capitán ¿de acuerdo? Soy solo Hitsugaya. – Dijo desviando la mirada. La realidad era que iba a preguntarle algo acerca de Momo pero se arrepintió a último minuto y cambió la pregunta.

- Pero le queda bien el apodo... Además todos aquí necesitan uno.

- ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

- No lo sé, nunca me lo dijeron. – A Toshiro le pareció tonta aquella excusa y resopló para calmar sus nervios.

- Como sea... no vuelvas a llamarme así.

- Como usted diga... Capitán Hitsugaya. – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos, casi como escapándose.

**ooOoo**

- Ichigo ya levántate, tu tío irá por la tarde a ver al clan. – Ichigo se enderezó en la cama quitándose todas las colchas que tenía encima de un manotazo. Ishida que estaba sentado a un costado de la cama recibió el impacto de ese fuerte brazo que fue a parar en su nariz, tirándolo al suelo y partiendo sus lentes por la mitad.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – A Ichigo le trabajaba el corazón a dos mil por hora ¿Su tío iría al clan esa tarde? – ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo mirando hacia un lado buscando a su amigo que no estaba allí. – ¿Uryu? – El aludido se levantó del suelo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda sin previo aviso, arrojándolo de nuevo hacia la almohada. – Idiota ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – Dijo sobándose la mejilla.

- Eso es por mis lentes, estúpido. – Le respondió levantando sus anteojos del piso y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – Te dije que tu tío piensa ir al clan esta tarde, me lo dijo antes de salir cuando yo llegué. Y sí, estoy seguro. – Dijo en respuesta a la pregunta que su amigo pensaba repetir.

- No... ¿Qué haré? No he decidido nada aun con respecto a esa enana, si mi tío la ve... – Cerró la boca y tras un segundo de silencio se arrojó con fuerza hacia la cama boca abajo.

Él ya le había contado a Uryu el día anterior lo que había escuchado de boca de su tío y le dejó muy en claro que no lo permitiría. Si bien no era asunto suyo lo que su tío hiciera con esa niña no podía dejar que se aprovechara de ella, él aún tenía dignidad y no permitiría que le hicieran daño a una persona inocente si podía impedirlo, sobre todo si se trataba de abusar a una niña de dieciséis años. Su sentido de la justicia era tan alto que a veces hasta pensaba en descubrir a su tío con las autoridades... pero él era su tío, y aunque ahora le pesara le debía mucho a ese hombre.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ichigo? – Preguntó Uryu al verlo tan desesperado.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. – Tomó una almohada y se la llevó a la cara, segundos después la tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a golpearse con ella repetidas veces ante la mirada de un atónito Ishida.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó todavía estupefacto por su repentina reacción.

- Contando ovejas para dormir. – Respondió irónicamente.

- Vaya ovejas que usas. – Le siguió el juego. Aunque le divertía verlo tan masoquista terminó por quitarle la almohada y arrojarla al piso. – Ichigo necesitamos pensar qué haremos con esa chica.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Bueno... por ahora no podemos dejarla libre porque es más que obvio lo que ocurriría pero... – Vaciló unos instantes antes de continuar. – deberíamos unirla al clan.

- ¿Acaso es una broma? – Alzó una ceja y lo miraba aun recostado en la cama.

- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? – Preguntó lo obvio, sabía que era descabellado sugerir algo como eso pero no quedaba de otra. – Tu tío no tiene por qué enterarse que es una nueva recluta, y en cuanto a ella... no lo sé, tal vez deberíamos extorsionarla un poco, de seguro hay algo que aprecie mucho. – Ichigo lo pensó un poco, algo que apreciara mucho.

**Ooo**

_- ¡Oye, mide tus palabras con mi amigo, grandote!_

**Ooo**

- ¡Eso es! – Ichigo una vez más se enderezó en su cama pegando un manotazo al aire pero Ishida fue más ágil y evitó su golpe agachando la cabeza. – Esa niña aprecia lo bastante a su amiguito el canoso como para dejar que algo le ocurriera.

- Entonces... ¿La extorsionarás con su amigo? – Ichigo sonrió plácidamente dándole a entender que era eso exactamente lo que planeaba y un fugaz pensamiento de duda surgió en el pelinegro. – ¿Cómo haremos para hacerla pasar desapercibida frente a tu tío?

- Él no la vio ni en fotos, no tuvo la oportunidad. – Afirmó Ichigo muy seguro.

- Sí pero Orihime no tardará en mostrarle la foto de Rukia antes de que llegue.

- Solo debemos buscar el archivo y cambiar la foto antes de que ella se lo entregue.

- Orihime ha salido con tu tío hace ya una hora y deben estar en una reunión. – Ishida bufó molesto ante la poca atención que su amigo le prestaba a las acciones de su tío, sobre todo porque eso lo había comentado la noche anterior cuando Ryuken y él se quedaron a cenar.

- ¡Demonios! Siempre es más complicado de lo que parece. – Ichigo se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos, pensando que nada podía ser peor.

- Además recuerda que él quiere verla antes de que la ejecuten. – Genial, eso lo empeoraba todo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Ichigo mirando el techo de su habitación. Pero algo iluminó sus pensamientos de repente, el foco interno de su cerebro se prendió por arte de magia. – Aunque, yo jamás dije cuándo matarían a la enana luego de que él cancelara el viaje. Ishida tengo un plan. – Dijo mirando a su amigo muy decidido. A Ishida le dio un escalofrío al recordar que Ichigo nunca ideaba buenos planes.

**ooOoo**

Rukia estaba cansada de ese lugar, solo llevaba tres días desde que Ichigo la sentenció a compartir habitación con esa... Inoue Orihime, pero cada noche ella la torturaba con sus persistentes pláticas de amiguitas ¡Como si ellas fueran amigas! Solo se trataba de su monologo, porque a decir verdad Rukia jamás le contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, pero parecía una cotorra hablando y hablando sin parar ¿Al menos se detenía a pensar si a ella le interesaba? Además estaba ese estúpido trabajo... ¡Dios... era de lo peor! Ayudar a Yumichika y a Kensei a cargar materiales ilegales para que los exporten a lugares como China, Japón, India ¡hasta en América exportaban! Se sentía una más de ellos, una mafiosa, una mujer ilegal y eso le hacía poner los pelos de punta, se sentía sucia por dentro, y por fuera también teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se bañó había sido la mañana antes de su secuestro. Además las cajas eran muy pesadas y mientras que veía como Kensei llevaba hasta cuatro en sus brazos y sin problemas, ella apenas y lograba cargar con una. Conseguía sorprender a algunos ingratos que se reían de ella y los miraba severamente como solo una Kuchiki lo podía hacer – aunque recordarlo la hacía enfadar aún más. – era de lo peor.

- Toshiro... ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo arrojándose a la cama y suspirando del total cansancio, eran recién las dos de la tarde pero ella ya anhelaba la noche para poderdescansar.

- ¿Rukia? – Dijo alguien entrando por la puerta. - ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Orihime entrando de a poquito a la habitación. Rukia la ignoró y se dio la vuelta para evitar verla, aun no hablaba con ella desde que Ichigo la interrumpió aquella vez. Orihime suspiró, era lo mismo todos los días a pesar de que intentara darle charla con sus monólogos de la noche pero nada funcionaba. – Ichigo y Uryu vienen hacia aquí, llegarán en media hora y quieren verte en su oficina ¿Recuerdas? Es la habitación que utilizaron la primera vez que se encontraron. – Rukia no respondió pero sí la había escuchado ¿Ese chico de gafas vendría a verla? No podía presentarse frente a él en ese estado.

Orihime al ver que no recibía contestación agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a salir nuevamente de la habitación pero una voz la detuvo sorprendiéndola.

- Inoue ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – A Rukia le pesaba tener que hacer eso, tan bien le salía el papel de mujer frívola, pero necesitaba asearse un poco para verse bien ante ese chico, aunque no entendía la razón ya que era uno de los malos.

Orihime volteó a verla sonriendo y no pudo contenerse de hacer una broma.

- Bueno, ya lo has hecho. – Rukia alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo aquella frase y disgustándose al creer que se estaba burlando de ella otra vez. – Quiero decir, sí, pregunta lo que quieras. – No iba a arruinar una posible relación de amistad que soñaba tener con esa niña, lo mejor era ir despacio con ella.

- Yo... ahh... bueno... quería saber si...

- No voy a morderte, pregunta lo que quieras. – Dijo Inoue sonriéndole de manera tierna.

- Entonces... ¿Me ayudas a escapar de aquí? – Quería jugar un poco con amabilidad, después de todo si quería su agrado iba a probarla y a jugar un poco con su actitud de "chica buena".

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida y un tanto incomoda, borró su sonrisa de inmediato y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando una posible solución a aquel malentendido.

- Era broma. – Sonrió Rukia al verla tan desesperada, debía admitir que fue una buena broma. Comenzó a reír fuerte y Orihime trató de seguirle la corriente aunque todavía se sentía nerviosa por la anterior pregunta. – Quería preguntarte si habría alguna posibilidad de que me llevaras a algún baño para asearme y si no te molesta también prestarme algo de ropa. Es que me siento muy sucia y no me he bañado desde que he llegado aquí y...

- Claro cariño. – Respondió Inoue. En lo que Rukia hacia su pregunta y comenzaba a hablar cada vez más rápido por los nervios a ella se le había formado una enorme sonrisa al notar que estaba haciendo a un lado su orgullo para pedir ayuda a la persona con quien estaba enojada. Agradeció que en el fondo Rukia no le guardara total rencor, porque al menos eso se notaba en su manera de hablar, inocencia de niña adolescente.

Orihime la condujo a un baño que se encontraba algo apartado de donde todos los chicos estaban trabajando y al entrar Rukia se sorprendió y asqueó de lo que esa pequeña habitación era. Había un espejo sobre lo que parecía más bien un bebedero, pero estaba rajado en una esquina y todo oxidado por abajo, el retrete era totalmente asqueroso y se notaba que no lo limpiaban hacía años, no había cortinas que separaran todo eso con el pequeñísimo espacio para bañarse y las paredes blancas – que no tenían ni azulejos – estaban todas manchadas por la humedad.

- Sé que no es un cuarto de baño digno para alguien como tú, acostumbrada a los lujos y todo eso pero... al menos podrás bañarte.

- Ajá. – Solo pudo soltar en respuesta, pues todavía seguía absorta en esa asquerosa imagen de baño.

Orihime le dejó en sus manos una toalla color verde lima y unos jeans que utilizaba de más pequeña junto con una blusa color escarlata con caída en los hombros y algo escotado para su gusto, unas zapatillas de jean y unas medias de color negro. Respecto a la ropa interior le dio un juego que parecía totalmente nuevo y sin usar, Inoue le dijo que se lo compró una vez en París y nunca le quedó y que si quería se lo regalaba.

- Bien, hora de bañarse finalmente. – Se dijo a sí misma bien animada una vez que la chica la dejó sola. Inoue tenía razón, al menos podría bañarse. Aunque había una pequeño problema, la puerta no tenía seguro, ni siquiera cerrojo ¿Y ahora? Rukia no confió pero vio que en el piso había un pedazo de metal lo bastante grueso como para poner entre la puerta y su marco para atorarla, no creía que fuera seguro pero no le quedó opción.

Se metió a la ducha tibia que de a poco iba cubriendo todo su cuerpo, dejó que pasaran unos minutos antes de moverse, pues el agua la relajaba. Masajeó su cabello y luego se echó en la cabeza un poco del shampoo que Orihime le había prestado, tenía un delicioso aroma a flores de lavanda que la calmaban y luego de colocarse el acondicionador peinó su cabello con los dedos, era algo difícil ya que lo tenía largo y algo enmarañado pero por fin lo consiguió y entonces prosiguió a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo con el jabón también con aroma a lavandas "_Parece que le gusta la lavanda_" pensó para sus adentros, y no la culpaba, era muy rico su olor. Una vez que terminó, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse lentamente, después de todo nada la apuraba e Ichigo y Uryu podían esperar.

- Ohh... ¿Qué tal? Un juego de ropa interior que viene exclusivamente desde París. – Le decía a su reflejo en el espejo luego de colocarse las bragas y el sostén ambos negros. – Rukia te ves fabulosa entre todos esos encajes. – Dijo guiñándose un ojo y llevándose a sí misma el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Kaien iba corriendo hacia algún baño, haberse bebido dos botellas completas de sake junto a Matsumoto había surtido efecto y ahora debía encontrar un lugar donde descargarse antes de que ocurriera un terrible accidente. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con Renji y Toshiro no estaría en esa situación pero luego del encuentro que tuvo con el primero no quería ni verlo ¡Por fin! Encontró el baño del que Madarame siempre le decía cuando iban a practicar en ese salón apartado de las zonas de trabajo. Quiso abrir la puerta pero no lo logró, en principio. Tomó distancia y empujó con todo su cuerpo la puerta hasta que se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña rubia de ojos violetas en ropa interior y roja de la vergüenza.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA OCUPADO! – Le gritó Rukia tapándose con la toalla como podía y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a ese estúpido. - ¡PERVERTIDO! – le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kaien se quedó pasmado desde el momento en que la vio, era una escultura humana según su consciencia, y jamás había visto a ninguna mujer tan bella como ella – exceptuando a Miyako, claro está. – no tenía habla ni siquiera para disculparse con la pequeña que ahora debía estar más que enfadada con él.

Rukia estaba tan roja como un tomate, las manos le sudaban y su respiración era agitada. Por Dios... jamás le había pasado nada similar y menos mal que estaba con la ropa interior puesta porque si no...

- No, no, no. No pienses en eso, ya... ya pasará. – se decía a sí misma en tono alentador. Pensaba que era lo mismo que si la vieran con un bikini puesto. Pero había un problema, y es que nunca esos tipos la habían visto en bikini y tampoco pensaba darles el gusto.

Terminó de cambiarse tan rápido como pudo, antes de que otro accidente similar ocurriera. Salió del baño y para su sorpresa Kaien ya no estaba ahí. Pasó por su habitación y dejó las cosas en su cama, ya después se lo agradecería a Orihime, y después comenzó a correr hacia la oficina donde estarían Ichigo y Uryu.

**ooOoo**

- Esa enana del demonio... ¿Inoue le avisó que vendríamos en media hora? – Ichigo se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que las chicas siempre se tardaban en aparecer cuando se las citaba, lo había vivido con Senna durante tres meses, pero un retraso de media hora era el colmo.

- Tranquilo Kurosaki, ya llegará. – Ishida llamaba a su amigo por el apellido solo cuando estaba nervioso o enojado. Ahora estaba nervioso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Media hora, ¡Media hora de retraso! Mi tío no tarda en venir y todavía tengo que hablar con los demás...

- Aquí estoy. – Se anunció Rukia tras abrir bruscamente la puerta. Respiraba agitadamente, pues mientras se dirigía hacia allí se había perdido dos veces.

- ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! – Exclamó Ichigo furioso. Pero ella no le prestó atención alguna, se encontraba mirando a Ishida a los ojos y un tanto sonrojada.

- Sí, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, al menos llegaste y eso es lo que cuenta. – Dijo Ishida cortésmente pero desviando su mirada para que no lo notaran un tanto sonrojado, esa blusa sí que era escotada para una joven de diecisiete años. – ¿Esa blusa... es de Orihime?

- ¿Eh? – Solo en ese momento se percató de que llevaba puesto una blusa condenadamente escotada. Con una mano trató de estirarla para que se cerrara un poco en su pecho. – Ahh... sí, me la prestó, es que quería bañarme y no tenía ropa...

- No, no, está bien. Te queda bien. – Dijo Ishida un poco más calmado al ver que Rukia trataba de acomodárselo. No notó el sonrojo que le causó a la rubia pero alguien más sí lo hizo.

Ichigo carraspeó un poco obligando a los otros dos a volver su atención a él, no era que le molestara que su amigo fuera un galán inconsciente pero había cosas más importantes que discutir en ese momento.

- Enana...

- ¡Rukia! – Soltaron los otros dos, una molesta y el otro regañándolo.

- Ajá, Rukia... tenemos un pequeño gran problema. – Ichigo le contó de la misma manera que a Uryu lo que su tío planeaba con ella pero no tuvo el mismo efecto que con él, Rukia se dejó caer en una silla de la esquina de la habitación y pensaba desesperada que debía huir de allí en ese mismo instante.

- Idiota. – Susurró Ishida a su amigo dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y acercándose a la pequeña que ahora temblaba.

- Ahh... ¿Rukia?

- Me quiere...

- No lo permitiremos. – Soltó Ichigo quitándole las palabras de la boca a Uryu. Rukia lo miró suplicante de una explicación e Ichigo procedió a explicarle. – tenemos un plan que estamos seguros de que funcionará. – decía Ichigo serio pero con una sonrisa ladeada de triunfo. – Solo que para eso necesitaremos de tu permiso para algunas cosas.

- Lo que sea. – Respondió desesperada.

- ¿Estás segura Rukia? – Le cuestionó Ishida agachado a su altura y con una mano en su hombro. Rukia desvió la mirada para que éste no viera su sonrojo.

- Sí, lo que sea.

- Perfecto. Acuéstate conmigo. – Pidió Ichigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Rukia con todo lo demás dándole vueltas.

- A mi tío solo le gustan las que son vírgenes, si no lo eres entonces te descartará enseguida.

- Ichigo... – Comenzó Ishida, le disgustaba mucho que fuera así con la pobre chica que se encontraba fuera de sí por el miedo.

- Cállate Ishida. – Ordenó él con autoritarismo.

Rukia lo pensó un poco, por cómo Ichigo lo contaba su tío parecía ser un ser perverso y cruel, lo describió como a un monstruo y temía que fuera demasiado sádico con ella.

- Es... está bien. – Susurró Rukia casi inaudible para los demás, pues esperaba que no la hubieran escuchado porque no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Tenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que querían salir, temblaba sin quererlo y sentía como de a poco el pequeño resto de orgullo que le quedaba se iba desvaneciendo de sí.

Ichigo, a pesar de lo bajo, escuchó a la chica decir que sí a su oferta, se quedó anonadado por lo que había oído, pues creyó que como máximo lo que haría era levantarse y pegarle una fuerte cachetada por su aprovechamiento. Su amigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules le mostraban mucho más que enojo pero él no los veía porque estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – Alcanzó a decir Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Que acepto... acostarme contigo en lugar de tu tío. – dijo ella con su voz entrecortada y sin mirarlo, se sentía fatal. Primero el secuestro, luego la ayuda con el trabajo de vandalismo y ahora ¿esto? – Prefiero que seas tú, quien ya me ayudó cuando querían matarme – dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndolo con su ojos llorosos. – a tu tío que de seguro es la persona más cruel y perversa de todos los hombres de aquí.

Ichigo la miró por unos segundos antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, se reía tanto que hasta lloraba, ni Uryu ni Rukia lo entendían. Pero después de un rato a ella se le vinieron de nuevo las palabras a la mente y logró decir con su rostro serio.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti. – Y seguía riéndose.

- ¿De mí? – Rukia levantó una ceja y lo miró extrañada. Él súbitamente dejó de reír y la miró.

- Era mentira. – Ella no sabía si correr a pegarle, salir huyendo de allí o llorar de la impotencia. – No era eso lo que quería que hagas pero sí quería ver tu reacción cuando te lo pidiera... aunque ni por asomo esperaba eso. – dijo pensativo. – Además yo no podría acostarme contigo...

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a llorar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y con un portazo que hizo vibrar las cuatro paredes salió huyendo.

- Eres un idiota, Kurosaki. – Le reprochó Ishida con una mano masajeando el puente de su nariz.

- Demonios... – Reconoció que había metido la pata... o más que eso. Se levantó de su asiento y fue tras ella preocupado por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. – ¡Rukia! – gritó cuando saltó por uno de los ventanales que sospechosamente estaba abierto. No oyó nada, ninguna respuesta pero prestó atención a los ruidos y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó tras un gran árbol llorar a alguien, se acercó rápido pero en silencio y observó a Rukia llorar mirando el cielo.

- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí mamá? Siempre he sido buena, trate de ser una hija medianamente correcta para lo que papá quisiera ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? Te necesito mamá. – Seguía llorando ahora con su rostro entre sus piernas.

Ichigo se sintió culpable de lo que estaba viendo ahora, se acercó y la abrazó protectoramente susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! – chilló ella al sentir las palabras que de él venían. – Eres un pervertido, un aprovechado, un maldito...

- Sé que me merezco lo que dices Rukia pero...

- Eso y mucho más. – Le dijo aun llorando. – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso te parezco objeto de juego? No me respondas... claro que es lo que piensas. – Le dijo en un tono irónico y riéndose por su estupidez. – soy una estúpida, soy una idiota. – Sollozó y se echó a llorar una vez más, se arrojó al césped que extrañamente y para ese lugar era bastante bello. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y nuevamente enterró su cara en sus rodillas.

Ichigo no la podía ver así, se acercó nuevamente a ella y la levantó bruscamente del suelo. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarré pero él era más fuerte, al final la rodeó con sus brazos de una manera cálida que le llegó al corazón. Sabía que no podría alejarse de él aunque quisiera, porque no la dejaría, así que se resignó y lloró todo lo que se había guardado por días en su pecho. Ichigo no decía nada, solo la abrazaba y así estuvo hasta que ella finalmente se calmó.

- No me agradas.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- Te podría golpear en cualquier momento.

- Y lo acepto. Fui un idiota y lo lamento. – Le dijo aun teniéndola agarrada en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cuál era la propuesta real? – Preguntó cuando ya se había soltado y caminó hacia el árbol para sentarse. Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

- Debes quedarte como una trabajadora más del clan, al menos por un tiempo. – agregó al ver la cara de disgusto que ella tenía. – Y como mi tío ya te habrá conocido por fotos... debes cambiar de aspecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó alarmada Rukia.

- Tu cabello es muy característico en ti y tus ojos lo son más todavía. Deberemos hacer algo al respecto, con eso me refiero a que teñirán tu cabello de otro color y te pondrás lentes de contacto para no destacar entre las demás. – Rukia escuchaba atónita lo que decía y negaba enérgicamente cada vez que él enumeraba algún cambio.

- ¿Estás loco? No teñiré mi cabello y mucho menos lo cortaré. Es lo único que heredé de mi madre, su rubio y largo cabello. – Decía mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones – y mis ojos... no, no lo permitiré, perdóname Ichigo pero...

- ¿Entonces prefieres que mi tío te descubra? – Preguntó Ichigo mirándola directo a los ojos.

Rukia lo meditó, no tenía más opción, era eso o Aizen. "_Demonios... lo siento mamá_" pensó entristecida, ya había tomado una muy dolorosa decisión.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Ya no es otra de tus estúpidas bromas?

- Ya no miento enana, digo la verdad ahora. – Rukia suspiró, se sentía agotada mentalmente.

- Bien. Hagámoslo entonces. – Dijo levantándose del césped y tendiéndole una mano a Ichigo. Él no la correspondió sino que se levantó solo, pero le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

- Ishida te llevará con Matsumoto y ella te ayudará con el cambio ¿Cierto Ishida? – El aludido se sorprendió y salió de su escondite. – No tenemos mucho tiempo así que no pienses mucho lo que harás o le qué colores quieres ¿Bien?

- ¿Pero y tú...?

- Yo debo arreglar algunas cosas. Te veré más tarde. – Y dicho eso se dirigió hacia los salones principales de trabajo.

- Bien Rukia, vámonos. Rangiku de seguro debe estar impacientándose. – la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la habitación de la Matsumoto. Rukia al sentir el contacto entre sus manos no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa pero se mantuvo tranquila, tampoco quería que él lo notara.

**ooOoo**

Tardó mucho más de lo esperado ya que en el camino se encontró a Renji que buscaba desesperado a Aizen por algo que debía pedirle o preguntarle, ni siquiera había puesto atención. Luego se encontró con Madarame que le comentaba sobre lo bueno que era pelear con el pequeño "Shiro-Chan" y a lo último cruzó a Hinamori que molesta le contó todo el lío que se había armado con Kaien y Renji horas atrás. Como pudo se desligó de todos ellos y corrió a donde estaban todos los demás hombres cargando y descargando cosas.

Ichigo al llegar a la sala principal miró a todos como estudiándolos y estuvo a punto de llamar su atención para que escucharan lo que tenía que decir pero a lo lejos vio cómo su tío se acercaba sonriente al lado de Inoue, todo su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que el color se fugaba de su cara, hasta que reaccionó y fue al encuentro de ambas personas.

- ¡Tío! Que... sorpresa verte por aquí. – Dijo nervioso.

- La sorpresa es mía Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahh... yo... – Pero tal vez habrá sido una pregunta retórica porque cambió el rumbo de la conversación dejándolo fuera de la plática.

- Orihime, necesito el informe de Kuchiki Rukia, quiero verificar algunas cosas.

- Sí, Señor Aizen. – Él la miró sonriente pero con ojos amenazantes. – Digo... Sosuke. – Y estuvo a punto de entregarle la carpeta con los datos y la foto de Rukia, cuando Ichigo la detuvo.

- Tío – Dijo interponiéndose entre él y la carpeta negra. – Creo que Renji tenía algo importante que decirte, se veía desesperado por hablar contigo cuando llegué así que ¿Por qué mejor no te aseguras de que esté bien? – Aizen de malagana fue hacia donde Renji se encontraba, quería bastante al muchacho pero a veces estorbaba en momentos inoportunos. – Inoue necesito que vengas conmigo. – Dijo Ichigo tomando de la muñeca a la chica y arrastrándola hacia una habitación del pasillo.

Al entrar Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró serio a los ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que Orihime no pudo más que pensar mal.

- Ichigo no creo que... esté lista para...

- Ya cállate Inoue. – Le dijo tomándola por los hombros, provocando que ésta se tensará y respirara algo agitada. – Necesito preguntarte algo. – Seguía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Si él pudiera verla con las luces encendidas la habría visto tan colorada que parecía que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento.

- ¿S-sí Ichigo? – Preguntó titubeante pero mirándolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos avellana.

- ¿Ya le has mostrado la foto de Rukia a mi tío? – Soltó de repente. Tan rápido como su cara se puso en color rojo vivo, a Orihime se le volvió el rostro del color de la nieve.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Eso... ¿Ya le has mostrado la foto a mi tío?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Necesito cambiarla por esta. – él le entregó otra foto que ella no pudo ver bien por la oscuridad. – Por favor no preguntes por qué, solo hazlo y por favor no descubras a Rukia frente a él, encárgate de que ninguno de los demás lo haga ¿Bien? – Inoue asintió mecánicamente, aun todo le daba vueltas ¿Cómo pudo haber creído eso de Ichigo? Él era tan bueno y respetuoso con ella que sabía que jamás le haría daño.

Salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la de Matsumoto. Debía parar toda la locura que estarían haciendo con Rukia, ya lo había resuelto todo y no podía dejar que siguieran con un plan que ya no les servía de nada.

- ¡Ishida, Matsumoto! – Gritó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe. – Dejen a Rukia tranquila. Ya no es necesario ningún cambio.

Pero era tarde. Rukia lucía ahora totalmente diferente a lo que era hace una media hora atrás.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia! Mañana subiré los tres caps. que me faltan y entonces es cuando ya se normalizará la situación (un capítulo cada cierto tiempo :3 jijiji) Si quieren comentar qué les pareció no duden en hacerlo. Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


	6. Un Reemplazo para Rukia

- Bien Orihime, me he encargado de Renji, necesito el informe de Kuchiki Rukia. – Orihime se lo entregó y Aizen lo abrió ojeando algunas hojas y poniendo atención en otras. Llegó a la última página del informe pero no le dio importancia, la dio vuelta y se encontró con la foto de la chica. - ¿Inoue, ésta es Rukia? – Preguntó curioso.

Orihime se acercó a Sosuke y miró la foto por encima de su hombro, se asombró de la foto que había elegido Ichigo, pues ella no se parecía en nada a la verdadera Rukia, ni siquiera en su color de cabello.

- S-sí, Sosuke. Ella... es Kuchiki Rukia. – Dijo nerviosa tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

- Es... diferente a lo que imaginaba. – Aizen analizó la foto detalladamente. Cabello corto y color verde oscuro, mirada seria y frívola, contextura delgada pero de buenas formas. – Al menos tiene la mirada de su padre. Quiero verla ¿Dónde está?

- ¿E-eh? ¿Q-quieres... verla? – preguntó alarmada Orihime, ya no sabía cuánto más sostener esa farsa.

Aizen levantó la mirada clavando sus ojos en ella y elevando una ceja, Orihime miró hacia todos lados esperando que algo o alguien la salvara de aquella situación. Como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, comenzó una pelea entre dos hombres a unos cuantos metros de ellos, cerca del camión que se estaba cargando, no pasó mucho hasta que se convirtió en una pelea masiva y todos comenzaron a sumarse a ella, algunos enojados, otros divertidos – como Madarame – y otros aprovechando la ocasión para escapar del trabajo – caso inequívoco de Yumichika –.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Inoue no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó la distracción para escaparse rápida y sigilosamente de ahí. Regañaría infinitamente a Ichigo por aquello. – ¿Inoue...? ¿Eh? – Aizen miró en toda la habitación, no había rastro de ella, odio por unos momentos haberle enseñado una estrategia de escape como esa.

**ooOoo**

- Shiro-Chan necesito tu ayuda. – Lo sorprendió Momo cuando él se encontraba recostado en el patio cerca del salón de entrenamiento.

- Ya te dije que no me digas así. – Respondió él con el ceño fruncido y sin abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ichigo me ha encomendado una pequeña e insignificante misión, pero de todas maneras no puedo hacerlo sola.

- ¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien te acompañe?

- Porque se trata de algo que ayudará a tu amiga Rukia.

Toshiro abrió los ojos y miró el cielo pensativo, al final suspiró y mientras se levantaba del suelo miró a Hinamori y le preguntó.

- Bien ¿De qué se trata? – Hinamori sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a paso rápido. – O-oye ¡Espérame! – Le grito el chico al ver que ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta.

- No preguntes por qué pero Ichigo ha decidido ayudar a tu amiga, al menos por ahora. Ha alterado un poco la información de Rukia en los informes. – Vio a Toshiro algo confundido así que le explicó mejor. – Ha cambiado la foto que tenemos de ella. El problema es que el Señor Aizen espera ver a la chica antes de que la matemos, así que debemos hallar a la persona de la foto.

- ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó curioso mientras casi iba trotando detrás de su "novia"

- Su nombre verdadero es Nozomi Kujo. Vive en las villas de Jiyunrinan. Es una chica de casi la edad de Rukia así que fácilmente pasa desapercibida.

- ¿Cómo haremos para convencerla de que venga con nosotros?

- No te preocupes, Ichigo dice que ella le debe un favor, uno muy grande por lo visto si no sabe el trabajo que debe hacer. – Dijo con recelo Momo. – Pero en fin, ella tomará el lugar de Rukia en lo que el Señor Aizen está aquí, luego fingiremos su asesinato y eso será todo. – Pero algo no cerraba en todo eso.

- ¿Por qué Kurosaki quiere ayudar a Rukia? – Preguntó más que intrigado.

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? – Hinamori tenía el mal genio de perder la paciencia más rápido que cualquier otro. "_Que malas pulgas_" pensaba Toshiro para sus adentros. – Pero de todas maneras nos conviene ¿verdad? Al menos ella estará a salvo, nadie discutirá sobre la decisión de Ichigo Kurosaki y por respeto a él tampoco abrirán la boca con el Señor.

Llegaron a la zona donde estaban todas las camionetas y automóviles aparcados y arrancaron una de ellas. Toshiro iba manejando mientras Momo le indicaba los caminos y al llegar al lugar luego de poco más de diez minutos estacionaron cerca de una esquina lo bastante sospechosa para el chico.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y los colores del cielo se iban tiñendo de azul-negro, la noche era despejada y las estrellas se veían estupendas, algo que contrastaba con la escena de aquel lugar. Había un gran grupo de mujeres vestidas con poca ropa y descaradamente, había autos transitando por el lugar pero la mayoría se detenía a hablar y levantar a aquellas atrevidas muchachas que parecían engatusar a los hombres con solo mirarlos.

- ¿Y tú chico lindo? ¿Quieres llevarme a pasear en tu lindo auto? – preguntó una chica de pelo oscuro y largo sujeto en dos coletas altas. – Soy Loly ¿Y tú eres...? – Dijo de manera seductoramente y recargándose en el marco de la ventana dejando ver gran parte de su pecho. No aparentaba más de diecisiete años, apenas un año mayor que Rukia, eso lo dejó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera sabía qué responderle.

- Él es mi novio y viene conmigo así que puedes alejarte de aquí por las buenas o por las malas. – Dijo en tono hostil Momo detrás de ella. Toshiro no supo en qué momento había bajado del vehículo pero agradecía que pudiera manejar ella la situación y no él. Loly la miró despectivamente y se alejó de ahí a paso lento y delicado, como si fuera una princesa. – No seas tan baboso y concéntrate en la misión, tonto. – Le dijo seria al chico, de alguna manera eso le molestaba, es decir... su desconcentración en la misión.

Caminaron solo unos segundos por entre las mujeres que querían acercarse a toda costa al peliblanco pero Hinamori con solo una mirada asesina lograba alejarlas de mala gana, llegaron hasta una esquina y ahí vieron a una muchacha de ojos inexpresivos recargada sobre un poste de luz.

- Es ella. – Susurró Hinamori para que solo Toshiro la escuchara. Aceleraron el paso y al estar junto a ella la chica los miró incorporándose pesadamente.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó de manera hostil pero sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad.

- ¿Tú eres Nozomi Kujo? – preguntó Momo de la misma manera.

- No los conozco ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó alarmada y desconfiada la chica de ojos violetas.

- Venimos en nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo. – Se adelantó a responder Toshiro. – Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro y ella es Hinamori Momo, debemos llevarte con nosotros por una misión que él te ha encomendado a ti.

- Tsk, así que... ¿Decidió cobrarse el favor después de todo? – preguntó con una sonrisa irónica que despertó curiosidad en ambos chicos.

- ¿Vendrás? – Preguntó impaciente Momo, Nozomi alzó los hombros dando a entender que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, los siguió hasta la camioneta y se subió a ella sin objeción alguna.

- Y... ¿Qué favor es el que Kurosaki se está cobrando? – preguntó Toshiro ya sin aguantarse.

- No es de tu importancia. – respondió tajante Momo, mirándolo seria.

- Él... una vez me salvó de unos maleantes que querían aprovecharse de mí. – Comenzó a contar Nozomi mirando por la ventana y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en sus palabras o mirada. – Yo por entonces no cumplía los quince años pero ya trabajaba en estas cosas, mi madre me lo enseñó. Sin embargo... esa noche Kageroza, un acosador psicópata junto a sus compañeros, quiso aprovecharse de mí mientras estaba sola en las calles por la noche.

- ¿Qué hacías en las calles por las noches y sola? – preguntó intrigada Momo.

- Me peleé con mi madre y decidí huir de casa. Como sea, si no hubiera sido por Kurosaki Ichigo yo ya no estaría con vida. – Vaciló un segundo antes de seguir. – Él quería abusar de mí como con las demás pero una vez que logra su cometido él mata, y eso me habría pasado a mí de no ser por Ichigo, no sé qué hizo pero ya no volví a ver a ese sujeto jamás. Por un tiempo Ichigo vino a verme preocupado por cómo estaría yo después del ataque y entramos un poco en confianza, quise pagarle lo que había hecho por mí pero no encontré otra manera de hacerlo que... acostándome con él – Tanto Momo como Toshiro abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos de aquella revelación. – pero se rehusó alegando que jamás podría hacer eso conmigo, que era una niña y que lo que yo hacía para ganarme la vida estaba mal, me propuso una mejor vida pero ¿Qué puede aspirar una chica como yo cuando toda su vida se la pasó aprendiendo de los pasos de su madre? Una borracha y prostituta madre que solo golpeaba a su hija cuando la estorbaba. Esa fue la última vez que hablamos pero él me dijo que se cobraría algún día ese favor que le debía, creí que solo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor pero ya veo que hablaba en serio. – Luego de esa historia, el resto del camino fue silencioso.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la estancia del clan y bajaron a hurtadillas con Nozomi a su lado. Corrieron hasta la habitación donde concordaron encontrarse con Ichigo y esperaron calmados a que éste llegara.

**ooOoo**

- ¡Ishida, Matsumoto! – Gritó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe. – Dejen a Rukia tranquila. Ya no es necesario ningún cambio.

Pero no se esperaba nada como eso cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la cama. Rukia ya no era... Rukia, era diferente. Su cabello, antes largo y de color rubio, ahora era tan negro como la noche y corto hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros mientras que un mechón rebelde caía entre medio de sus ojos que por cierto seguían siendo como antes pero ahora lucían medios tristones incluso de un color que oscilaba entre el violeta y el azul oscuro, Matsumoto se había encargado de quitarle todo rastro de esmalte de uñas que llevaba en las manos y en los pies al igual que los anillos y pulseras de plata que llamaban la atención en ella. Le dio un conjunto de ropa que Ishida había arreglado para ella y que era práctico para el trabajo y ahora lucía una calza común negra con una remera básica azul marino.

- Rukia... – Solo pudo decir Ichigo al verla. Ese cambio le sentaba muy bien, incluso la hacía parecer más grande de lo que era. Se veía... muy linda, aunque jamás lo admitiría...

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó resignada Rukia, de sobra sabía que mal pero era lo único que se lo ocurrió decir para romper ese gélido silencio que había en el ambiente.

- Ahh... tú... ahh pues...

- Te ves bien Rukia, solo que Ichigo está impresionado con tu cambio, eso es todo. – Le dijo Ishida con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro, y que nuevamente hizo sonrojar a Rukia.

- Siento haber tardado tanto, es que la nueva tintura de ultra-rapidez se había perdido entre mis cosas y tardé un poco en encontrarla ¿Pero verdad que se ve bien? – Dijo Matsumoto admirada de su gran creación.

Ninguno pudo contestar ya que a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz autoritaria que exigía la aparición de Ichigo en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Ichigo Kurosaki ven aquí ahora mismo! – volvió a gritar esa voz femenina cargada de enojo.

- Ichigo ¿Acaso esa no es...?

- ¿Inoue? – completó Ishida extrañado. Escasas y casi nulas eran las veces que habían escuchado a Orihime gritar, y enojada además.

- ¡Kurosaki Ichi...! Oh, así que aquí estabas. – Dijo Inoue con sus manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido cuando encontró a quien buscaba. - ¿Acaso te estabas escondiendo? – Ichigo jamás la había visto así de enojada y en cierta manera eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

- N-no para n-nada Inoue. – Negaba con sus manos en alto y una risita nerviosa.

- ¡Qué bien! Porque en este preciso momento vas a explicarme por qué demonios me has dejado en un aprieto tan grande con tu tío, y quiero explicaciones ¡AHORA! – gritó enfurecida Orihime. Matsumoto e Ishida tomaron a Rukia por ambos brazos y disimuladamente trataron de llevársela lejos de allí, no sabían por qué pero ver a esa chica así de enojada los asustaba. – Ustedes se quedarán ahí, no se muevan hasta que yo lo ordene. – Dijo apuntando con un dedo a los tres que ya casi se acercaban a una puerta que conectaba con otra habitación pero sin despegar los ojos de Ichigo.

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA! - Respondieron a coro Matsumoto e Ishida dejando caer pesadamente a Rukia. – Ups. – Dijo Rangiku agachándose para levantarla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Kurosaki? – Orihime lo veía con los brazos cruzados y golpeando desesperadamente la punta del pie con el suelo.

- Eh... bueno... yo... te lo iba explicar en cuanto tuviera la ocasión ¡Lo juro! – agregó al ver como ésta levantaba una ceja incrédula. – Verás necesito tiempo para ver lo que haré con ella pero no puedo dejarla en manos de mi tío, sabes lo cruel que es – A Orihime le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y dejó caer su brazos. – La haré pasar por una más del clan pero para eso necesito tu ayuda y la de todos los que ya la han conocido. Nozomi la reemplazará en lo que mi tío está por aquí ahora y luego fingiremos su asesinato para darle fin a una parte del problema, mi tío ya la olvidará.

- ¿Nozomi? – preguntó curiosa Orihime. – ¿Kujo Nozomi, la chica de las villas de Jiyunrinan? – Ichigo asintió y ella se llevó una mano a la boca. - ¿Qué... por qué ella? ¿Acaso tu tío piensa...?

- Sí Inoue, justo eso. Nozomi me debe un favor y no creo que tenga problemas con esto, después de todo ella se jacta de que es su trabajo. En el fondo sabes tan bien como yo que no quiero involucrarla y menos de esta manera pero no hay de otra. – Ichigo miraba a Rukia perdido en sus pensamientos. – Aunque de todas formas pienso detenerlo antes de que haga algo impropio con ella.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y sin mirarlo a los ojos, después de todo no le parecía nada bueno lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Cierto, Hinamori y Toshiro ya deben haber vuelto con ella. Hay que irnos, acompáñame Inoue. – Y dicho esto comenzó a correr seguido por Orihime, Ishida, Matsumoto y Rukia.

**ooOoo**

- Ese idiota ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

- No lo sé, pero ya debe estar llegando, acuérdate que está intentando ayudar a tu amiga y ella no es muy dócil a las opiniones de los demás que digamos.

- No hables así de Rukia...

- Entonces ¿Rukia es a quien debo reemplazar? – preguntó Nozomi para aclarar su dudas y en parte también para acallar la situación.

Los otros dos solo asintieron en afirmación a lo que ésta decía y Momo iba a explicarle algo de lo que ella había entendido pero la puerta se abrió de repente y cinco agitados chicos entraron por ella.

- Hinamori, aquí estoy. – Dijo Ichigo respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¡Toshiro! – Gritó Rukia mientras iba corriendo a abrazar a la persona que hacía días no veía. Pero éste la esquivó y la tomó por un brazo bruscamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó hostil.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿N-no... me reconoces? – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y algo preocupada.

- Enana hueca, recuerda que tú ya no eres la misma. – Habló Ichigo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Rukia? – Preguntó confundido Toshiro al percatarse de esa familiar mirada violácea que ahora se veía diferente. Ella asintió lentamente y él la soltó de repente, la tomó por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Qué es esto, qué te hiciste en el cabello?

- ¿Rukia? – preguntó asombrada Orihime. No se había dado cuenta antes de que esa chica era Rukia, lucía tan diferente ahora.

- ¿No te agrada? – preguntó a su amigo desviando la mirada y aguantándose las lágrimas. – No te culpo, prefería el color de mi madre.

- No, no. Este color te sienta bien, te da... ahh... ¿personalidad? – preguntó dudoso, no sabía cómo expresarse con facilidad en situaciones así. Rukia lo miró y sonrió agradecida por su comentario, soltó una risita burlesca por la manera en que él la miraba y luego lo abrazó.

- Te extrañé mucho Toshiro. – Le dijo con una lágrima que recorría su mejilla pálida.

- Yo también Rukia. – Le respondió sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

La mayoría miraba incómodos la escena, pues creían que estaban en el lugar equivocado y que debían dar la media vuelta e irse para dejarlos conversar tranquilos. Solo que había un problema ¡Aizen Sosuke estaba esperando a conocer a Kuchiki Rukia y no podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo! A pesar de que Orihime y Rangiku miraban admiradas la escena y con los ojos un tanto llorosos por la emoción, Ichigo se obligó a interrumpir el cálido momento de reencuentro para advertir que ya no había tiempo que malgastar.

- Bien, por ahora solo ustedes lo saben pero Rukia ha cambiado su apariencia para unirse temporalmente al clan, nadie lo debe saber y yo me encargaré mañana de reunir a todos los que ya han tenido contacto con ella para que ayuden a encubrirla. Nozomi se hará pasar por Rukia Kuchiki, una niña de dieciséis años e hija del importante Byakuya Kuchiki ¿Sí? – preguntó mirando a Nozomi quien asintió indiferente. – Rukia deberá adaptarse a los trabajos de aquí a partir de este momento y tú te encargaras de supervisarla ¿De acuerdo Orihime? – la ludida asintió seria y atenta a las explicaciones. – Ishida y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Ahora necesito que se vayan, Matsumoto, lleva a Rukia contigo y enséñale los trabajos de los que se encargará. Ishida e Inoue vayan con mi tío antes de que sospeche de su repentina desaparición. Momo, encárgate de entrenar un poco a Toshiro antes de finalizar los horarios del día. – todos se dispersaron hacia sus diferentes objetivos y dejaron solo a Ichigo con Nozomi.

- Tanto tiempo ¿Verdad Kurosaki Ichigo? – habló en tono seductor Nozomi.

- Sí, cierto. Espero que te hayas estado cuidando bien Nozomi. – Dijo él con una sonrisa sincera.

- Tsk. Pareces mi madre. – respondió desviando la mirada y aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo está por cierto?

- Murió por paro cardíaco hace como dos meses.

- Lo siento. – dijo apenado el chico.

- No lo hagas, yo no lo hago. Ella era mucho más cruel conmigo que cualquier otra persona. En fin, dime qué quieres que haga para poder devolverte ese favor de una vez por todas. – se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada todo el tiempo y se cruzó de brazos mirando frívolamente a Ichigo.

- ¿Aun sigues trabajando como... ya sabes...?

- ¿Algún problema con eso? Ya rechacé tu oferta de "mejor vida" una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces.

- Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí.

- Creía que era una niña para ti. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas?

- Nozomi escúchame. Trabajarás para mí pero complaciendo a mi tío. – la aludida lo miró extrañada. – No dejaré que logré todo su objetivo, solo... necesito que lo entretengas un rato, me refiero a que hables con él y lo engatuses con palabras como lo haces con los demás, yo te estaré vigilando y cuando vea que quiere propasarse contigo entonces me interpondré. Solo convéncelo de que tú eres Rukia Kuchiki, solo eso. No aceptes nada de él ¿entendido? NADA. Puede ser muy manipulador así que ten cuidado, sea lo que sea que te ofrezca lo rechazas...

- Ichigo ya no tengo quince ¿Sí? He cumplido diecisiete la semana pasada, sé cuidarme sola. No necesito niñeras, ya sé qué hacer. Solo llévame con tu tío de una vez. – Nozomi hablaba con reproche en su voz, a la defensiva pero sin perder esa cara de frialdad que la caracterizaba.

- Espera. Ponte esto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó al atrapar la ropa que Ichigo le había arrojado.

- Es ropa algo refinada, es lo que Rukia usaría, ella es una niña con dinero. Cámbiate y ponte esos zapatos que dejé en el baño. Quítate todo el maquillaje que traes puesto y píntate más... ahh... delicadamente.

- ¿Cómo en las películas de ricos? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

- Claro. – Dijo él correspondiendo a la sonrisa con otra. – Como en esas películas de ricos. – y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

**ooOoo**

- ¡Sosuke! – Gritó Inoue mientras corría seguida de Ishida.

- ¿Orihime dónde estabas? – preguntó Aizen con cierto tono de reproche. Ella bajó la vista apenada y a él no le quedó más que resignarse, pues era cierto que la quería como a una hija. – No importa ¿Qué haces tú aquí Ishida? ¿Has venido con Ichigo?

- Sí Sosuke, fue... fue por eso que Orihime me acompaño a buscarlo, yo... no lo encontraba y necesitaba su ayuda.

- Ajá. – Respondió no muy convencido de tan vaga explicación. – ¿Dónde está él ahora?

- ¡Aquí! – Se anunció el aludido muy tranquilamente apareciendo tras la espalda de su tío. – Lo siento, es que Hisagi me tomó de sorpresa y me pidió si lo podía ayudar a entrenar, no le podía decir que no. – Sonrió y miró a Orihime de manera cómplice.

- Sí, es cierto. – Confesó Orihime con una risita nerviosa. Pero Aizen pareció no notarlo, o le restó importancia.

- Orihime no me has respondido la última pregunta de hace rato ¿Dónde está Rukia Kuchiki? Quiero verla. – le dijo Sosuke mirándola tranquilamente pero con unos ojos amenazantes.

- Ahh... sí, yo... ya la traigo.

Orihime caminó rápido hasta el cuarto donde estaba Nozomi cambiándose y se anunció antes de entrar. No la vio en la cama así que supuso que estaba en el baño. Al entrar pudo observar como ella se miraba fijamente al espejo, no llevaba rastro de maquillaje, de seguro Ichigo le había advertido lo mucho que llevaba puesto pero era inquietante la manera detenida con la que se tallaba sola en el espejo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Nozomi? – preguntó tímidamente Inoue.

- No había reparado jamás en lo distinta que me veo sin todo ese maquillaje cubriendo mi rostro, sobre todo mis ojos. – Y es que Nozomi siempre llevaba mucha base sobre su ya perfecto cutis, con un delineado de ojos muy grueso que rodeaba todos sus ojos, sombra verde agua y un labial rojo carmesí en sus labios.

Orihime sonrió, tomó los cosméticos que ella tenía aun en sus manos y los guardó con cuidado.

- ¿Qué haces? Aun no termino. – hablaba Nozomi con el ceño fruncido.

- Aizen te espera, pero... no creo que sea necesario nada de eso. Rukia no estaba maquillada la primera vez que la vi, y aunque lo hubiera estado no hubiera resistido todos los días que ya lleva encerrada junto a nosotros. – La tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella hacia el exterior de la habitación.

- ¿Hace cuánto que ella está aquí? Parecía muy triste cuando la vi. – Inoue sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

- Hace... una semana tal vez...

Llegaron a donde Aizen y los demás. Él pidió que los dejaran solos por un momento mientras platicaban y antes de perderlos de vista Nozomi les guiño un ojo a los tres, advirtiéndoles que todo estaría bien.

**ooOoo**

- Bien Rukia. – Dijo Matsumoto animada al llegar a la sala donde se encargaban de distribuir las cajas de armas, según tipo de arma, origen y entre otras cosas. – Este de aquí es el salón donde nos encargamos de clasificar las armas. Es unos de los trabajos más fáciles así que no te costará nada, ya verás. Además Kaien es quien está a cargo la mayoría del tiempo y él es muy bueno así que no te preocupes que con cualquier problema él te ayudará. – le dijo levantándole un pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

- Oye, ¿tendré que comenzar a trabajar ahora? Es que ya es tarde y me siento agotada, lo único que quiero es dormir. – dijo tallándose un ojo. Rangiku la miró, primero sorprendida y luego con ternura.

- Cariño, aprenderás de a poco el cómo se trabaja aquí. A mí me costó tiempo, y eso que además soy media torpe. – reía mientras se pegaba en la cabeza haciendo reír también a Rukia. – pero tente un poco de paciencia. Sé que hoy ha sido un día particularmente difícil para ti y está bien que estés cansada pero a partir de mañana es cuando comienza el trabajo duro y no podrás decir eso otra vez, aquí todos trabajan duro todos los días y no están bien vistas las quejas. Prometo salvarte la vida de vez en cuando pero esfuérzate al máximo para ser buena en esto.

- Pero yo no quiero ser buena en esto. – dijo con pesar Rukia. Si se sentía sucia con solo ayudar unas muy escasas veces a cargar cajas en camiones no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría al hacerlo todos los días. – Rangiku... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué has decidido ser una mafiosa? – Le preguntó a la rubia mirándola a los ojos, ésta no sabía qué hacer o decir, pues esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Ahh... bueno pues... yo...


	7. Nueva Amiga

- Rangiku... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué has decidido ser una mafiosa?

- Ahh... bueno pues... yo...

- Tranquila, no es necesario que respondas, creo que he sido algo impertinente con esa pregunta, lo siento. – Dijo Rukia con la mirada agachada, si algo había aprendido de su padre era que había temas personales de cada uno en los que ella no debería inmiscuirse a menos que esa persona decidiera compartírselos.

- N-no, está bien... – respondió Rangiku algo incómoda.

- Matsumoto, aquí estás, Hinamori te está buscando por todas partes y se veía algo molesta. Mejor te vas ahora.

- Demonios... olvidé por completo esconder las botellas de sake. – Pensó ella en voz alta. Salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y dejó sola a Rukia junto con Kaien.

Un increíblemente incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos chicos que ahora se encontraban mirando el techo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Rukia no conseguía mirar a los ojos a aquel chico que horas atrás la había visto en ropa interior, era completamente vergonzoso recordarlo a pesar de haber sido un malentendido y lo último que quería era escucharlo ahora fanfarronearse de lo ocurrido. Kaien, por otro lado, se sentía atraído por aquella pequeña mujercita que no había visto jamás en su vida y no sabía cómo sacarle plática sin parecer entusiasmado ni nada parecido, aunque viéndola de reojo sentía que ya la había visto antes y su curiosidad le picaba en la mente y en los ojos que cada tanto los posaba sobre ella disimuladamente.

- ¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara, idiota? – preguntó Rukia visiblemente molesta, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y apenas él la vio directo a los ojos ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- Oye... te pareces a alguien que yo conozco. – dijo Kaien evadiendo su anterior pregunta y rascándose la barbilla en pose pensativa.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Rukia todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva apariencia y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kaien no la reconocía.

- Sí, es que jamás te he visto por aquí y aun así siento que ya nos habíamos conocido antes ¿Eres nueva en el clan? – Preguntó con una sonrisa cordial.

- S-sí, eso creo. – respondió en un susurro.

- Soy Kaien Shiba, es un placer conocerte linda chica. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la par que le extendía la mano. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿acaso era retrasado? ¿Cómo es que todavía no se daba cuenta de que era ella misma? Es cierto que ahora lucía diferente pero la voz no le había cambiado y no es como si se hubiera hecho cirugía plástica en la cara.

- Seguro, Kaien. – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa. – Debo irme, de seguro Ichigo debe estar esperándome y además necesito hablar con él. Nos vemos luego. – Y antes de que él siquiera pudiera responderle salió corriendo como Matsumoto de la habitación.

**ooOoo**

- Mataré a Rangiku en cuanto la vea ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto con Aizen cerca? – Momo había olvidado que se encontraba junto a Toshiro y seguía hablando consigo misma yendo de un lado a otro de manera mecánica, esas dos botellas vacías de sake cerca de la sala de entrenamiento debían ser obra de Matsumoto Rangiku y aunque se tratara de una amiga no la dejaría librarse de ésta.

- Ya cálmate ¿quieres? De seguro no lo hizo a propósito.

- ¿El qué? ¿El beber dos litros de sake o dejar las botellas de alcohol en un lugar donde hasta el Señor Aizen los puede ver? – Momo lo miraba encolerizada y éste vaciló antes de responder.

- ¿L-la segunda?

- Tú no entiendes, ella está bajo mi responsabilidad y no podría perdonarme el que algo le pasara, ella es muy irresponsable a pesar de ser mayor que yo y es mi responsabilidad corregirla ¿Qué pasaría si el Señor Aizen se enterara de esto? A mí me regañaría y de seguro a Rangiku... le haría daño. – Toshiro denotó preocupación en sus ojos y no pudo más que decirle que todo estaría bien y que tan solo debían ocultar las botellas en otro lugar.

- ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil, no sé para qué tanto te quejas. – Le dijo él con los brazos cruzados y en tono burlesco una vez que ocultaron las dichosas botellas.

- Ya cállate ¿quieres? – respondió desviando la mirada y molesta por su comentario.

- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso a la gran Hinamori le da pavor reconocer sus berrinches de niña pequeña? – Momo, enrojecida por la furia al notar como ese idiota le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice, lo tomó por la muñeca y girándolo sobre sí lo arrojó sin ninguna suavidad contra el piso.

- ¿"Berrinches de niña pequeña" dices? ¿Qué te pareció ese truco de niña berrinchuda? – Toshiro la miró algo sorprendido por aquella escena pero sonrió de lado y tomando el brazo de la chica que aún seguía agarrando su muñeca la giró dejándola de espalda a él y completamente inmovilizada. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Buen movimiento pero tenías la guardia baja, eso no fue nada. – la soltó y se levantó del piso mirándola con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Y crees que lo tuyo fue algo para mí, Shiro-Chan? – le preguntó de manera retadora haciendo que éste borrara su anterior sonrisa en cuanto escuchó ese fatídico apodo que tanto odiaba.

- No me llames así. – Momo entrecerró los ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura acercándose a él a paso lento.

- Shiro-Chan. – Le susurró en cuanto estuvo a centímetros de su cara y luego se giró comenzando a correr. - ¡Si quieres negociar tu apodo entonces deberás derrotarme! ¡Claro, si me encuentras primero! – Toshiro la miró confundido por la anterior reacción, casi podía jurar que la vio sonriendo como... una chica normal divirtiéndose, "_Esa chica sí que está loca_" pensó para sus adentros, sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a correr tras ella antes de perderla de vista.

En cuanto él comenzó a correr no se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando, desde una pared del pasillo salió una joven de larga y ondulada cabellera que había escuchado todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

- Ahh... menos mal que no me descubrieron. – se dijo a sí misma con una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. – Ay, ay el amor, me alegro de que esos dos estén bien juntos.

**ooOoo**

Aizen conducía a Nozomi a una habitación un poco apartada de todos los demás, en todo el trayecto él no le había dirigido la palabra pero tampoco le soltaba la mano, algo que a Nozomi le desagradaba por completo. Al llegar frente a una puerta negra diferente a las demás, éste la abrió y dejó a la vista un acogedor cuarto de paredes blancas con muebles finos que ella no alcanzó a descubrir de qué madera eran, en el medio había una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda y mantas de color rojo y marrón, estaba adornada con muchas almohadas que ambientaban más la habitación, era muy lindo y delicado todo.

- No hay mucha luz aquí ¿Seguro que quiere hablar en una habitación donde casi ni nos vemos? – preguntó nerviosa Nozomi, era una situación nada particular, no entendía por qué se sentía así, tal vez sería por lo que Ichigo le había advertido antes pero ese tipo que tenía cerca la tenía algo inquieta.

- Para hablar necesitamos nuestras voces, no nuestros rostros ¿no lo crees? – Aizen la miraba de una manera lasciva, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella prefirió hacerlo en un sofá que estaba en una esquina cerca de la ventana. - ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mí? ¿No preferirías sentarte a mi lado para que te escuchara mejor? Además yo no muerdo... mucho. – Le dijo en tono sensual mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. A Nozomi se le puso la piel de gallina pero prefirió pasar por alto su pervertido comentario y sin poner objeciones se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de Aizen. – Mucho mejor ¿no lo crees? – le susurró este al oído y luego le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. – Bien ¿Quieres hablarme de ti cariño? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Haces algún deporte? ¿Bailas? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos que pasó inadvertido para la chica.

- ¿Acaso cree que soy idiota? Me tienen cautiva aquí contra mi voluntad y sin decirme por qué ¿y se atreve a preguntarme algo tan estúpido como mis gustos y pasatiempos? – Nozomi lo miraba a la cara sin rastro de emoción en su rostro. Aizen no perdió en ningún momento su sonrisa lujuriosa y le habló tranquilamente.

- Eres mala cariño...

- Soy N... Rukia.

- Eres mala Rukia, yo solo quería empezar con algo tranquilo antes de llegar a esa parte pero bueno... y no me trates de usted, dime Sosuke, eso me hace sentir más joven.

- Pero está claro que no lo es. – Le interrumpió ella con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ay Rukia... no me hagas poner triste... o enojar, no me quieres ver enojado ¿o sí? – al ver que ella borraba su sonrisa pero no mostraba ninguna pizca de emoción en los ojos prosiguió. – Te pareces a tu padre, con esa mirada tan vacía... – Nozomi desvió la mirada y se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y un nudo en la garganta la estaba asfixiando, lágrimas de coraje y decepción amenazaban con salir pero ella las reprimió disimuladamente. –...apuesto a que eso te agradaría ¿verdad Rukia? – ella lo volvió a ver confundida, para ese momento había dejado de prestarle atención y no entendía de qué estaba hablando aquel sujeto.

- ¿Eh?

- Que de seguro te agradaría ver cómo pronto asesinaremos a tu padre por ser tan canalla y ladrón.

- ¿Y por qué demonios eso me agradaría? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Creí que estarías odiando a tu padre por haberte abandonado a tu suerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Nozomi confundida, Ichigo no le había dicho nada de eso.

- ¿No te lo contaron? – Aizen miró igual de confundido a la chica. – No te lo contaron. – afirmó ahora con una sonrisa vil. – Tu padre, Kuchiki Byakuya, te ha abandonado al decir que no pagaría un solo centavo por tu rescate y que todo lo relacionado a ti lo tenía ahora sin cuidado. – Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella revelación, y ella que creía que solo su padre podría ser la peor basura del mundo ahora se llevaba la noticia de que no era el único. – Sé lo que piensas pero no te preocupes, tengo mis propios asuntos para poder aniquilarlo y creo que además te estoy haciendo un favor ¿verdad?

- Seguro. – respondió ella con su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo.

- Creo que por eso me debes una ¿no linda? – dijo él pasando una mano por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él al tiempo que la besaba repetidamente en el cuello haciendo que a Nozomi le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda. – ¿Qué dices si me lo pagas por adelantado? – susurró sensualmente mientras con la otra mano masajeaba una de sus piernas con fuerza.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? – logró articular ella entre varios suspiros.

- Ya lo verás. – fue lo último que Aizen le dijo antes de agarrarla bruscamente por las caderas y arrojarla con la misma fuerza al medio de la cama.

Sin darle tiempo a que ella reaccionara la tomó por las muñecas y se subió sobre ella besándole con rudeza el cuello y el pecho por sobre la ropa. Nozomi intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, no supo en qué momento él se las ingenió para tomarle las dos muñecas con una sola mano y ahora estaba tocándola por debajo de la blusa mientras seguía besándola repetidamente en el cuello.

- Basta... déjame... ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba desesperada esperando que Ichigo la escuchara, ahora sentía miedo de aquel tipo, quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Crees que lo haré niña? Ahora serás mía, luego podrás morir pero esta noche me encargaré de hacerte lo que yo quiera. – Le decía mientras intentaba desprenderle el pantalón pero ella era bastante escurridiza y no lo lograba. - ¡Quédate quieta!

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí psicópata! ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba desesperada Nozomi.

**ooOoo**

Ichigo se encontraba junto a Uryu y Renji sacando varios explosivos de unas cajas. Ichigo estaba más que nervioso, debía alejar a su tío de Nozomi sea como fuere y no tenía mucho tiempo, por eso en cuanto la perdió de vista por el pasillo corrió a buscar a Renji y sin decirle nada lo obligó a ayudarlo con el plan que había creado, ya sabía a donde la llevaría por eso debía apurarse.

- ¿Ichigo me dirás qué diablos está sucediendo o tendré que sacarte información a golpes? – preguntó enojado Renji al verlo tan desesperado.

- No hay tiempo ahora Renji, solo ayúdame con estas cosas y luego te explicaré.

- Ishida...

- Solo haz lo que dice. – le ordenó Uryu, a lo que el pelirrojo solo obedeció de mala gana.

Una vez llegaron al patio cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba Aizen con Nozomi, Ichigo comenzó a dar órdenes a Uryu y Renji para que colocaran algunos explosivos en lugares que él marcaba. Les tomó algunos minutos colocarlos de manera que estuvieran bien escondidos, pues de esa manera nadie lograría saber de dónde estallaron los explosivos y de quiénes eran, cuando por fin terminaron se acercaron a la ventana a tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos.

- Ichigo déjame oír lo que dicen – susurraba Renji empujando al aludido para que se corriera. – ¡Déjame un lugar, maldito bastardo! – gritaba en susurros empujándolo cada vez más.

- ¡Oye qué te pasa! – hablaba en el mismo tono Ichigo. – Ya déjame en paz y quédate quieto que no puedo entender lo que dicen. – mientras hablaba forcejeaba con Renji para quitárselo de encima, cuando quería ese idiota podía ser bastante odioso. - ¡Que me dejes te digo!

- ¡Déjame un lugar para escuchar a mí también! – seguía quejándose Renji mientras ahora le empujaba por el pecho.

- ¡Que te alejes maldito idiota! – y así lo empujó con tanta fuerza que logró desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer al césped.

- Idiota... ¡Ya verás!

- Ahh... chicos... – Ishida observaba como ahora esos dos impulsivos se habían sumergido en una absurda pelea que incluía piñas, patadas y hasta cabezazos. – Recuerden que estamos para ayudar a Nozomi. – decía entre susurros tratando de separarlos inútilmente, pues ninguno escuchaba o hacía caso. – Dejen de comportarse como niños.

- ¡Él es el niño!

- ¡No, tú eres el niño!

- Ja, si yo lo fuera entonces no tendrías problemas para vencerme ¡cabeza de zanahoria!

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Seguro. – de esa manera comenzó una persecución que llevaba a Renji en la cabecera gritando y sonriendo burlonamente, Ichigo detrás de él persiguiéndolo con una cara satánica y fuego saliendo de sus ojos, e Ishida corriendo en lo último intentando calmar a esos dos niños de cinco años.

Ninguno volvió a concentrarse en su real misión, que era la de socorrer a Nozomi en cuanto lo requiriera. Pero al final todo terminó en un enorme caos cuando Renji chocó contra Madarame y en vez de disculparse lo insultó llamándolo "calvito", ahora no solo era una pelea de tres hombres sino de un gran conjunto de idiotas que caían ante las provocaciones de los demás, incluso Yumichika y Hisagi se encontraban envueltos en ese lío.

**ooOoo**

- ¿Ese era Ichigo? – preguntó confundido al creer haber oído la voz de su sobrino del otro lado de la ventana.

Nozomi aprovechó ese descuido para encajarle un fuerte rodillazo en la zona donde más le dolería a un hombre, y en cuanto él se dobló del dolor se zafó ágilmente de su agarre y le clavó los dedos en los ojos para luego empujarlo lejos de ella. En el proceso Aizen dejó caer la llave de su bolsillo trasero y Nozomi la tomó para poder escapar de allí por sobre los gritos de aquel monstruo.

No sabía dónde demonios se encontraba pero si de algo estaba segura era de que debía huir de ahí con o sin Ichigo. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir al inmenso patio lleno de árboles y arbustos, quiso correr aún más rápido pero al darse la vuelta para cerciorarse de que nadie más la seguía se torció el pie y cayó al césped.

- No, no ¡no! ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Demonios! – gritaba llena de rabia y golpeando el suelo con su puño cerrado al darse cuenta que tenía el tobillo quebrado. Como pudo se levantó y trató de seguir avanzando a pesar del terrible dolor que eso significaba para su pie derecho.

Rukia iba caminando sigilosamente en busca de Toshiro, ahora que ella ya no llamaba la atención y que su amigo significaba alguien de relativa confianza podrían escapar de allí sin ningún problema, solo debía encontrarlo.

- Tranquila Rukia, nadie sospecha de ti así que mantén la calma. – se decía a sí misma mientras caminaba mirando la noche nublada que amenazaba con arrojar una fuerte lluvia cuando de pronto se chocó con alguien y cayó sentada al césped.

- ¡Ayy! ¡Oye ten cuidado idiota! ¿Qué no ves por dónde caminas? – le gritó una chica de corto cabello verdoso que inmediatamente reconoció como Nozomi, la que se haría pasar por ella frente a Aizen.

- ¿N-nozomi? – preguntó confundida, se supone que debería estar con Aizen en esos momentos.

- N-no, yo soy... – pero se contuvo al entender que eso no la ayudaría en nada. – Sí, soy Nozomi ¿Y tú quién rayos...? – pero se detuvo al analizarla un momento, trató de recordarla y se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica de la que aquel sujeto hablaba. - ¿Tú eres Rukia?

- Sí ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No hay tiempo – decía mientras se levantaba rápidamente del césped y trataba de levantarla a ella también. – Aizen va detrás de mí y necesito esconderme ¡Ayúdame a ocultarme de ese psicópata! – Rukia no entendió todo lo que decía, pues hablaba rápido, pero al escuchar "Aizen" y "psicópata" entendió que no podría ser nada bueno. La tomó del brazo y la tironeó para que comenzara a correr pero al escuchar un quejido se dio la vuelta y la miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

- Me lastimé el tobillo, no puedo correr.

- Entonces debemos escondernos. – Rukia miró hacia todos lados, árboles y arbustos en una noche oscura sin luna era el escondite perfecto para ambas. – Acompáñame.

Caminaron con cuidado pero con prisa entre todos los árboles que conformaban un pequeño bosque en aquel terreno. No lograban ver nada pero iban tanteando los troncos y no se soltaron las manos en los, aproximadamente, veinte minutos que llevaban caminando. Cada tanto Nozomi se quejaba por el inmenso dolor que latía en su tobillo pero trataba de aguantarlo hasta que se alejaran lo máximo de aquel infierno de lugar.

- No pensé que fuera tan grande este bosque, y eso que creí que era parte de un pequeño patio ¿Cuánto dinero podría tener Aizen para ser dueño de tan inmensa propiedad?

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso tú no tienes propiedades similares? – Nozomi no pudo verla pero Rukia esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo nada, pero escuché que Byakuya Kuchiki sí es propietario de lugares con extenso campo, aunque dudo que alguno tenga tantos árboles como éste.

- Creí que Byakuya Kuchiki era tu padre.

- Ya no lo es. Ese tipo es solo alguien más de todas las personas que conocí en mi vida, pero ya nada me relaciona con él. Lo odio y espero que algún día se pudra en el...

- Menos mal que piensas así. – la interrumpió su acompañante, por alguna razón le molestaba que alguien más además de ella misma pensara así de su propio padre. – Porque Aizen ha dicho que muy pronto le matará. – Rukia frenó en seco su andar y abrió sus ojos todo lo que su rostro le permitía, sintió como si la sangre se fuera de su cara y como un escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo. Nozomi al chocar contra su espalda hizo fuerza con su pie derecho haciendo que una punzada de tremendo dolor se hiciera presente en toda su pierna.

- ¡Oye qué te sucede! Eso me ha dolido.

- Lo siento ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Byakuya? – preguntó sin mirarla, aunque nada podría ver de todas maneras.

- Que Aizen planea matarlo pronto. No sé cuándo exactamente, no me lo dijo, pero sí me dijo que por ahora lo dejará tranquilo para que baje la guardia, de seguro ahora mismo debe estar con todo tipo de seguridad rodeándolo. – Nozomi no se dio cuenta de la sensación tan fría y dolorosa que había creado en el interior de Rukia, porque aunque la pelinegra tratara de borrar ese sentimiento aun le tenía algo de afecto a quien antes llamaba padre. Una lágrima cargada de muchos sentimientos encontrados se derramó por su pálida y fría mejilla pero ella la ignoró y siguió caminando con Nozomi agarrada de la mano. – O-oye... ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Ese ingrato recibirá su merecido ¿Qué más me puede importar él a mí de lo que yo le importo a él?

- Es tu padre, no deberías hablar así de él. – le respondió con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y tú lo defiendes? – preguntó incrédula.

- No lo defiendo pero...

- A ti no te ha abandonado, – le dijo con dureza – a ti no te ha advertido de un secuestro por la mafia el mismo día que ocurriría ¡A ti no te ha mirado por primera y última vez a los ojos cuando te aseguraba disimuladamente que se estaba deshaciendo de ti, y de la manera más cruel posible! – Rukia rompió en llanto mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y arrancaba de a montones el césped que había entre sus manos. – A ti... no te ha entregado sin ningún átomo de culpa a un grupo de mafiosos que trafican toda clase de elementos nefastos por todo el mundo sin siquiera decirte lo siento o... adiós. – Rukia ya no luchaba contra las lágrimas que ahora salían a mares de sus ojos. Es cierto, saber que su padre jamás la quiso y que ahora había encontrado el mejor método para deshacerse de ella sin mover ni un dedo la hacía sentir miserable, despreciada, solitaria en un mundo completamente negro y vacío.

Nozomi no la veía prácticamente, pero la sombra que vio desplomarse a sus pies indudablemente era Rukia. Se arrodilló junto a ella cuidando de no forzar su tobillo y aunque le seguía doliendo, mayor era el dolor que sentía en su pecho por lo que aquella chica había dicho.

- Definitivamente no me han hecho eso... pero lo hubiera preferido mil veces antes que tener un padre que a pesar de no haberme deseado nunca desde las dos horas que estuvo en un hotel con mi madre... siempre estuvo intentando abusar de mi o matarme con sus propias manos. – Rukia dejó de llorar al escuchar aquello, levantó la vista y trató de divisar la sombra de Nozomi al menos, consiguiéndolo.

- ¿Q-qué has dicho?

- Mi padre jamás quiso tener nada que ver conmigo, al menos no en un ámbito de padre-hija, sin embargo cuando lo vi por primera vez a los seis años pude notar que me miraba muy extraño, no lo entendí al principio, yo era feliz con solo saber que mi padre había regresado por mí, que equivocada estaba. Fue la primera vez que lo vi pero no sabía que pasarían otros siete años para volver a verlo y aun así yo recordaba su cara. Esa vez él me cortejó con palabras muy lindas, yo para entonces ya trabajaba junto a mi madre pero él era mi padre y yo no habría pensado jamás que él tendría otro interés en mí... nos vimos varias veces antes de que yo se lo contara a mi madre, en realidad con ella jamás nos llevamos particularmente bien, pero esa vez fue la única que sentí su instinto maternal actuando para protegerme. Recuerdo sus exactas palabras "_No quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto Nozomi ¿me has entendido? No lo hagas y ya, él... él te hará daño e incluso podría matarte. Nozomi por favor no vuelvas a acercártele ¿entendido? Prométemelo ¡Prométemelo Nozomi!_" pero a pesar de sus intentos no le hice caso y seguí encontrándome con él repetidas veces. Dos meses después, cuando cumplí los catorce, él me llevó a un parque de diversiones que se encontraba de paso en el pueblo de Jiyunrinan, no era tan lindo o seguro que digamos pero era mi primera vez en un lugar así, para mí era un paraíso... sin embargo él intento seducirme y llevarme a un descampado cerca de ahí en cuanto anocheció, logré escapar de él, sin embargo a partir de entonces siempre me lo encontraba por todos lados y me amenazaba y trataba de tomarme por la fuerza pero siempre lograba escapar. Él junto a su pandilla de psicópatas me hicieron la vida imposible por un largo tiempo, hasta que un día Ichigo se cruzó en mi camino y me libró de él, jamás volví a verlo entonces. – Hizo una larga pausa, no esperando ningún comentario de la otra chica sino tratando de calmar sus emociones que le estrujaban el pecho. – Mi padre es un monstruo y yo lo creía un ser increíble, creí que quería ser un verdadero padre y recuperar el tiempo perdido pero solo quiso aprovecharse de mí en repetidas ocasiones. Realmente no creo que haya peor padre que él, incluso hubiera aceptado un padre como el tuyo en vez del que desafortunadamente me tocó.

- Pero el destino no siempre juega a nuestro favor – susurró Rukia más para sí misma. – a veces nos hace sufrir para probar qué tan fuerte y resistente somos. Por eso siempre que nos golpee hay que mostrar la otra mejilla, no para que no golpee nuevamente sino para demostrarle que no caeremos ante su juego. Odio a mi padre tanto como tú odias el tuyo, pero no por eso debemos mostrarles que caeremos rendidas, hay que salir adelante para que la próxima vez que los veamos podamos burlarnos en su cara. – Nozomi sonrío dejando escapar una lágrima.

- Yo... no lo odio. En verdad, no odio a mi padre. Le tengo lástima por la clase de monstruo que es... pero no lo odio. – Rukia escuchaba sorprendida y atenta. – A pesar de no tener una gran educación, la vida se encargó de ensañarme cosas importantes, como que uno recibe lo que se merece, y no sé qué es lo que habrá hecho Ichigo para alejar a ese pervertido de mí pero definitivamente se lo merecía.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás mejor ahora? ¿Ichigo no te ha hecho nada? – preguntó desconfiada luego de recordar la broma pesada que le hizo esa misma tarde.

- Quiso ayudarme cuando yo lo necesité, quiso sacarme de aquel lugar, pero yo sé que no es lo que merezco en verdad, reconozco que no soy feliz viviendo como vivo pero para alguien como yo ésta es la realidad que valgo.

- Entonces ¿dices que Ichigo te dio la oportunidad de una mejor vida pero la rechazaste porque piensas que no lo vales? – Rukia miraba a la nada con una ceja levantada. – Nozomi, no sé lo que valgas realmente, no sé ni cuanto lo valgo yo, pero si en la vida alguien te da una mano no debes rechazarla, sé cuánto te ha lastimado tu padre pero no debes dejar que eso te siga afectando, Ichigo te dio una oportunidad de vida y no deberías pensar mucho en si lo vales o no, solo aceptarla porque alguien cree en ti, alguien confía en ti, y eso significa que lo vales para una persona. Además debes recordar esto siempre Nozomi, tú eres valiosa y siempre lo fuiste ¿sino por qué estás aquí? Debes creer tú misma que lo vales, siendo así ¿Qué importa lo que los demás crean?

Nozomi escuchaba atenta lo que esa chica decía, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas mientras lloraba en silencio. No podía creer que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto, Rukia tenía razón, Ichigo confiaba en ella y eso era suficiente para pensar que era valiosa a los ojos de alguien más, jamás quiso ser como su madre, jamás quiso tener que usar nada de lo que la obligaban a vestir, no quería esa vida pero con el tiempo se había conformado a ella y comenzó a creer que para solo eso servía.

- A mí... a mí me gusta pintar. – confesó Nozomi tímidamente.

- ¡Pues pinta! Hay millones de cosas en el mundo que tú puedes retratar, e Ichigo te dio la oportunidad de seguir tu sueño. Nozomi hazlo, estudia, dibuja, pinta y no serás feliz solo tú... sino también yo. – Le dijo con sinceridad poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿En serio lo dices? ¿Tú... confías en mí? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada y más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero lágrimas de felicidad.

- Oye... te has hecho pasar por mí a pesar de lo peligroso que sería eso ¿y aun preguntas si confío en ti? – dijo riendo la pelinegra causando el mismo efecto en Nozomi.

- Gracias Rukia, gracias por escucharme. Hace mucho que nadie me escuchaba y he estado sentada gritando en silencio por largo tiempo.

- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. Eso me hace feliz y me hace sentir valorada ¿sabes? – ambas rieron una vez más, y sin decir nada se abrazaron para llorar unos minutos más.

Luego de un rato sentadas en el césped pensando cada una por separado pero sin ninguna incomodidad prefirieron seguir caminando para lograr escapar de allí. Luego de caminar por un largo rato llegaron hasta un pequeño riachuelo casi seco que dividía el terreno de Aizen con otro más, y más allá se lograban ver las luces de la ciudad.

- Hasta aquí llego yo Nozomi, a partir de ahora debes seguir tú sola. – le dijo mirando hacia el frente, la otra chica la miró confundida.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Rukia? Ambas podemos escapar, viviremos nuestra vida de ahora en adelante como tú lo dijiste, podremos desenmascarar a ese desgraciado y...

- No, yo no puedo irme, no aún... Mi amigo sigue allí dentro con toda esa gente, no lo abandonaré, debo volver por él y cuando tenga que ser será, entonces escaparemos. Sin embargo tengo las esperanzas de que tú puedas ayudarnos, ahora que sabes sobre el clan, sobre Aizen, sobre el lugar donde nos encontramos, tú debes ir con las autoridades, solo así podré estar tranquila. No te preocupes por mí y vete antes de que alguien más nos encuentre.

- Nos volveremos a ver Rukia Kuchiki, lo prometo. – Abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas y luego se dispuso a correr pero inesperadamente alguien la tomó del brazo y luego le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

- Así que... Rukia Kuchiki ¿Entonces eras tú?

- Ja, y esta chica se quiso hacer pasar por ella ¿Increíble no? Aizen está muy enojada contigo pequeña, no le agradaría saber que has querido escapar.

Nozomi forcejeaba con la persona que la tenía agarrada pero él era más fuerte y la sostenía con una increíble rudeza. Rukia no estaba mejor, quien la había agarrado la tenía sujeta por el cabello y con la boca también tapada. Ambas estaban desarmadas, y temían lo peor.

* * *

_Ok, subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando logre tenerlo bien completito :) _

_gwen-herreralopez sé que son cortos y lo siento por eso, intento superar un poquito la cantidad de palabras cada vez más... prometo que intentaré hacerlo más largo la próxima vez pero tenme paciencia! :3 y muchas gracias por comentar! O.-_

_JosueYrion__ en verdad que no entiendo lo que has querido decir con tu comentario, ¿Te molestaría explicármelo por favor? Gracias! :3_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora... Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/_


	8. Lo siento,,, No es suficiente

- Ja, ja, ja ¡No me atrapas Shiro-Chan! – Momo frenó a unos metros de él dándose la vuelta y haciéndole burla. Toshiro frunció el ceño ¿Que no la atraparía? Claro, eso era lo que ella creía. Lo cierto era que él podía acelerar el paso y atraparla sin problema alguno ¡Rukia corría más rápido que ella y sin embargo nunca logró escapar de él! Sin embargo, le gustaba verla sonriendo y riendo mientras corría por los jardines como una pequeña niña, desde la primera vez que la vio sintió que sus ojos escondían una historia bastante dolorosa sobre ella y ahora por primera vez veía algo distinto en ellos, y quería mantenerlo así sin saber por qué.

Siguieron correteándose un rato más, para hacerlo más interesante Toshiro cada tanto se acercaba más a ella y estaba a punto de atraparla pero la dejaba ir, Momo le sacaba la lengua y se reía de él. En varias ocasiones se escondió detrás de algunos árboles y/o arbustos para asustar al peliblanco cuando estuviera cerca pero en realidad no le funcionaba.

- Espera... – Momo se detuvo detrás de un arbusto indicándole a Toshiro que hiciera lo mismo. Él se acercó y vio directo a donde ella dirigía su mirada. – No puede ser... – Momo se puso cada vez más seria por cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que llegó a estar con el ceño muy fruncido del enojo. - ¡Los mataré! – salió de su escondite aun con Toshiro siguiéndola y se dirigió hasta la gran nube de polvo que cubría a los imbéciles que peleaban unos contra otros. - ¡Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo! – gritó haciendo que todos los presentes se pararan derechos en una fila más rápido de lo que una bala sería disparada.

- Momo no es lo que...

- ¡Tú cállate Kurosaki! – Ichigo supo que nada estaba bien si ella lo llamaba por su apellido "_¡Demonios! ¿Qué tiene mi apellido para que lo utilicen cuando están enojados conmigo?_" pensaba asustado por la reacción de su pequeña amiga. - ¿Qué creen que hacen jugueteando cuando deberían estar trabajando?

- Nuestro horario de trabajo ha acabado hace una hora. – "_¿Horario de trabajo? ¿Tienen horario de trabajo?_" se preguntaba Ichigo mientras pensaba que ni en las películas había visto semejante grupo de contrabandistas.

- Madarame idiota... – empezó Hinamori con una sonrisa irónica.

- Es cierto Hinamori, y Aizen está aquí así que no puedes tratarnos mal si no quieres que tu querido Señor piense mal de ti. – Le respondió desafiante Yumichika. Hinamori estaba totalmente seria, tratando de no mostrar pizca de emoción en su rostro pero Toshiro a su lado, atisbó en sus mejillas un casi imperceptible sonrojo, "_¿Por qué ella...? ¿Acaso estima a ese sujeto?_"

- Cierren la boca par de idiotas, tengo motivos para hacerlos trabajar hasta las tres de la mañana si así lo quisiera. Quiero que cada uno se retire y si me entero de que alguien arma algún tipo de alboroto, por más pequeño que sea, dormirá en la cueva junto a las arañas. – Hinamori no jugaba, eso todos allí lo sabían a excepción de algunos, por eso más de uno se tensó ante la idea de quedarse en la cueva con varios pares de patas recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Fueron retirándose de a poco mientras murmuraban cosas, otros solo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Ichigo, Renji y Uryuu intentaron hacerlo lenta y disimuladamente pero era obvio que no lo conseguirían.

- ¿Creen que soy idiota? – preguntó Hinamori mirando hacia el bosque. - ¿Creen que no me daría cuenta que ustedes fueron los causantes de semejante estupidez?

- Momo... – comenzó Ishida dudando de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Y tú también Ishida? – preguntó enarcando una ceja. – Sabía que la idiotez de Ichigo te pegaría tarde o temprano pero ¿esto? ¡¿Permitiste que comenzaran una pelea tan absurda con los demás?! – Uryuu no respondió y se limitó a mirar el césped, ella tenía razón, él no los detuvo y hasta cayó en la provocación del idiota de Madarame.

- Oye Momo ¿En serio crees que es necesario retarnos como si fueras nuestra madre? – preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Ichigo. – Estamos grandecitos para eso ¿No crees?

- No. Creo que siguen siendo los mismos niños de cinco años que habrán sido de pequeños.

- Como sea, no necesitamos de tus sermones, pronto tomaré el control del clan y no puedes hablarme en ese tono, seré tu jefe. – dijo lo último acercándose hasta la altura de la chica y mirándola desafiante. Momo no se inmutó pero Toshiro la empujó suavemente detrás de él y miró fijamente al chico de cabellera naranja.

- No te atrevas a hablarle así, Kurosaki. – Ichigo lo miró sorprendido "_Juega bien su papel de noviecito_".

- Déjalo Toshiro. – Hinamori se le adelantó y miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa ladeada. – Serás mi jefe en cuanto pruebes a tu tío que eres lo suficientemente competente para tomar el mando del clan, algo que no estás demostrando al ocultar a la pequeña Kuchiki. – Ichigo cambió su semblante. – No sé por qué lo haces y no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo trata de no ser tan arrogante cuando no tienes mucho que ocultarme a mí, no eres nadie mío así que te trataré como a los demás, Kurosaki.

**ooOoo**

Aizen se despertó y se percató de que aún se encontraba tirado en el piso de la habitación, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado pero tan pronto lo hizo se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se asomó por la ventana.

_**Ooo**_

_Aizen se encontraba tirado en el piso gritándole a esa estúpida de Rukia que volviera y que no se escaparía tan fácilmente de él. Sin embargo pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas y a pesar de que intentó reincorporarse para ir detrás de ella no pudo. Sabiendo lo que pasaría, tomó su celular y escribió "__**ve detrás de ella y tráemela viva**__", luego de eso simplemente se volvió todo oscuro a su alrededor._

_**Ooo**_

Tomó nuevamente su teléfono y esta vez llamó a esa persona.

- ¿La has encontrado? – preguntó con una voz condescendiente.

- _Ja. A que no tiene idea de lo que tengo que informarle "Mi Señor" – _dijo la lo último con tono burlón.

- No me interesa ¿Dónde te encuentras?

- _Claro que le interesa. Como sea, estamos al final del bosque, del otro lado de la propiedad._

- Retenla y espérame.

- _Seguro, como si fuera difícil._

Aizen colgó la llamada y salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Esta vez la mataría a sangre fría con sus propias manos.

**ooOoo**

Ichigo iba de malas caminando por el inmenso patio de la residencia. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su amigo que venía caminando a su lado. Ambos pensaban en donde demonios estaría Nozomi, pues ya no se encontraba en la habitación ni su tío tampoco.

- La camioneta sigue aquí, por lo que él no se ha ido aún ¿En dónde estaría entonces? – preguntaba al cielo como esperando a que éste le respondiera.

- Bueno, no creo que un trueno sea en verdad una respuesta. – Dijo Ishida también mirando al cielo al tiempo que éste tronaba amenazando cada vez más con llover.

- Cállate. – le respondió malhumorado y mirando hacia la espesa oscuridad del bosque a un lado de ellos. - ¿Dónde crees que se la habría llevado?

- ¿Te refieres a Nozomi?

- ¿A quién más?

- Bueno, con Matsumoto observando la pelea y riéndose de ti y Renji, he comprobado que Rukia tampoco está por aquí cerca. – Ishida lo decía muy calmado pero por dentro rogaba que estuviera con Orihime.

- ¿Rukia? No me preocupo por ella, esa enana debe estar en su habitación con Inoue, a final de cuentas ha sido un largo día para esa niña.

- Inoue, quería saber si Rukia está contigo. – hablaba Ishida serio a través de su celular.

- _¿Conmigo? Creí que estaría con Rangiku – _respondió la chica alarmada del otro lado. – _Le ha pasado algo ¿Dónde está Rukia, Ishida? –_ preguntó preocupada.

- Entiendo Orihime, quédate tranquila. Acabo de encontrarla, te veré luego, adiós. – sin darle tiempo a la muchacha de responder colgó la llamada y miró a Ichigo alarmado.

- ¿Por qué le mientes? – preguntó Ichigo visiblemente molesto con el chico de gafas.

- ¿Entonces preferías que le dijera que hemos perdido a Nozomi y a Aizen además de pensar que Rukia podría estar en peligro? – le preguntó de manera irónica, a lo que el otro no respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes: Ichigo en Nozomi y su tío, e Ishida en Rukia y su paradero, este último amagó dos veces en preguntarle a su amigo sobre la posibilidad de que Rukia hubiera escapado y de ser así qué harían ahora, pero de sobra sabía que a Ichigo en esos momentos no le interesaba más que la chica que se encontraba con su tío.

- Llevas más de tres minutos intentando preguntarme algo Uryuu ¿Qué quieres? – el aludido sonrió sabiéndose descubierto, Ichigo no era tan tonto como aparentaba y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

- ¿Qué pasaría si la verdadera Rukia hubiera escapado? ¿Qué crees que haremos si ahora la policía está en camino?

- Rukia no abandonaría a su querido amiguito el albino. Ella no se ha ido de aquí, te lo puedo asegurar. – Claro, había olvidado que no era solo ella quien estaba cautiva.

- ¿Pero entonces dónde se habría ido? No está con Matsumoto y tampoco con Orihime... – fue interrumpido por un débil grito que se escuchó a lo lejos por el bosque. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Un grito... de mujer?

- Y viene desde el bosque.

Se volvió a escuchar otro grito pero que pedía auxilio y no era la misma voz que la anterior, aunque de algo estaban seguros...

- Son dos mujeres. – Dijo Ichigo alarmado.

- ¿Crees que tal vez...?

- Sí, son ellas ¡Vamos! – Ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a donde habían escuchado el grito.

Cada tanto se escuchaba el grito desesperado de una chica pidiendo auxilio, era más claro a medida que se iban acercando a ella, y luego de cinco minutos de haber corrido por la intensa oscuridad ambos confirmaron que era la voz de Nozomi, ahora el problema era que la segunda voz ya no se oía, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y el segundo grito que escucharon antes era de Rukia ¿Qué habría pasado con ella ahora? Corrieron más rápido, o al menos Uryuu lo hizo al creer que Rukia podría ser la que estuviera en peligro, la verdadera Rukia.

**ooOoo**

- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! – gritaba Nozomi desesperada al ver a su amiga en las penumbras toda ensangrentada e inconsciente. - ¿Por qué? – sollozaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica que reposaba entre sus piernas. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste... idiota? – Nozomi no quería que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, si no fuera por ella...

_**Ooo**_

_- Así que... Rukia Kuchiki ¿Entonces eras tú?_

_- Ja, y esta chica se quiso hacer pasar por ella ¿Increíble no? Aizen está muy enojada contigo pequeña, no le agradaría saber que has querido escapar._

_Nozomi forcejeaba con la persona que la tenía agarrada pero él era más fuerte y la sostenía con una increíble rudeza. Rukia no estaba mejor, quien la había agarrado la tenía sujeta por el cabello y con la boca también tapada. Ambas estaban desarmadas, y temían lo peor, sin embargo Rukia le mordió con fuerza la mano a su opresor y en cuanto éste quitó su mano de su cara inconscientemente también disminuyó el agarré y ella logró zafarse para pegarle una patada en la cara y luego otra en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse del dolor hasta caer en el césped._

_- Mal...di...ta... – pudo escuchar que decía casi sin aire._

_- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Preguntó Rukia en pose defensiva._

_- Si no quieres que tu amiguita sufra las consecuencias serás obediente y te quedarás quieta, niñita. – dijo el hombre que tenía a Nozomi agarrada por atrás._

_- Déjala ir. – Rukia tenía miedo pero era algo que no se lo haría saber a aquellos sujetos._

_- Ja ¿O... qué? – El sujeto golpeó fuertemente a Nozomi y la dejó inconsciente._

_- ¡No... Rukia! – Gritó al verla desplomarse en el piso. Iba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre pero no podía dejar que esos dos realmente supieran sobre su engaño._

_- ¿Por qué la llamas así? sabemos lo de su pequeño jueguito, no tienes porqué mantener apariencias con nosotros, Kuchiki Rukia. – Ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero Nozomi no estaba inconsciente, solo débil por el golpe y escuchaba todo atentamente._

_- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó nuevamente Rukia._

_- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Yo hago las preguntas ¿bien? – el hombre se estaba cansando de esa chiquilla ¿Acaso no temía por su vida?_

_- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – preguntó con firmeza otra vez._

_El hombre que la había tenido agarrada antes se levantó sigilosamente e iba a sorprenderla en tanto ella se encontraba hablando con su compañero, pero Rukia lo sintió cerca y gracias a sus reflejos evadió uno de sus golpes, el segundo hombre se lanzó contra ella y los tres comenzaron a pelear. Nozomi no entendía cómo lo hacían, pues ella apenas lograba ver sus sombras en la oscuridad de esa noche, pero deseaba con toda desesperación que Rukia ganara o sino... ambas perderían la vida. La pelea no iba bien para la pequeña pelinegra, ella recibía golpes prácticamente continuos y sus contraataques no eran tan potentes como para lastimarlos profundamente, sin embargo cuando creyó que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, en cuanto ellos comenzaron a cansarse y sus defensas no eran tan acertadas, uno de los tipos sacó de sus ropas algo filoso con lo que empezaba a atacarla y a cortarla._

_- ¿Qué tienes en manos? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano que podría ser una navaja._

_- ¿Asustada? ¿Tú qué crees niña? El juego se puso interesante pero ya es hora de que vayamos terminando con esto. – Y siguió atacándola intentando asestarle una nueva cortada. De repente, su celular sonó. – Demonios... ¡Stark, no te diviertas mucho con ella en lo que atiendo la llamada! – le gritó mientras el otro seguía peleando con una furiosa Rukia._

_- No será problema entretenerla pero si la mato primero no te quejes. – Su compañero no dijo nada pero era obvio lo enfadado que estaba por tal comentario. – Claro, solo dile a Aizen que todo está bajo control y que se apresure a venir aquí o sus niñas ya estarán en el último sueño._

_- ¡Oye puedo hablar por mí mismo idiota! No necesito que me des palabra. – Entonces atendió el teléfono. _

_Nozomi miraba cómo Rukia no podía contra aquel sujeto. Él lucía tranquilo y sereno, casi sin cansancio reflejado en su rostro, sin embargo era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para eludir los ataques de Rukia y lastimarla sin sudar una gota. _

_- Ru...kia... – Susurró cansada, no quería desmayarse en ese momento pero sentía que todo le daba vueltas._

_Vio como algo hizo tropezar a ese tipo dándole a la pelinegra la oportunidad de tomar la delantera, no le llevó casi nada dejarlo moribundo ya que tenía la guardia totalmente baja pero bien sabía que si no le daba el golpe de gracia pronto, se recuperaría y ella sería la que acabaría muerta._

_- Lo siento... – le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre él. Luego cerró los ojos y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, la torció bruscamente hasta escuchar el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose._

_-... Seguro, como si fuera difícil. – dijo el sujeto que hablaba por teléfono y luego colgó la llamada. Miró hacia donde estaba Rukia y al verla sobre su compañero corrió hasta ella, la empujó y miró a Stark tirado e inmóvil. - ¿Qué... has hecho? – preguntó consternado al verlo._

_- Le rompí el cuello. – respondió tranquila pero con un nudo en la garganta._

_- ¡Está muerto! – gritó confirmando lo que sospechaba luego de tomarle el pulso._

_- Separé la médula espinal que conecta todo su organismo al cerebro. Eso produjo su muerte instantánea._

_- ¿Q-qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas maldita? ¿Cómo... cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó aun confundido._

_- No sabía que moriría al instante. En realidad... no era seguro que muriera pero..._

_- ¡¿Te he preguntado que cómo rayos lo has hecho?! – preguntó impaciente. Rukia lo miró asustada y sin habla. – Te mataré, - sentenció finalmente ante el silencio de la chica. – te mataré en venganza por él ¡Te mataré por Stark! – Se levantó y tomó la navaja que tenía en su bolsillo. Rukia se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y trató de defenderse de los innumerables ataques de aquel loco, sin zafarse del todo, pues aunque no fueran profundas las cortadas que conseguía en sus brazos eran terriblemente dolorosas. _

_En un momento comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cuando la navaja fue arrojada al aire y fue a parar a algún lugar del oscuro bosque, el tipo le ganaba con creces a Rukia y ya Nozomi no sabía qué hacer. Como pudo, se levantó del piso y buscó desesperadamente la navaja que aquellos dos dejaron caer en la oscuridad del lugar, cuando la encontró vio cómo su amiga estaba tirada en el piso y ese sujeto sobre ella golpeándola insistentemente. Se acercó rápida pero sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de él y fue entonces cuando le clavó una y otra vez la navaja en la espalda, cerca del corazón. Cuando vio que el desplomado cuerpo ya no daba señales de vida tiró aterrada el objeto entre sus manos y lloró amargamente su cruel delito. _

_- Rukia, Rukia, ¡Rukia por favor despierta! – decía Nozomi desesperada mientras movía a Rukia que se hallaba tirada e inconsciente en el césped, toda ensangrentada producto de las cortadas y los golpes. – Rukia por favor no te mueras... – sollozaba mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y apoyaba su cabeza delicadamente entre sus piernas. - ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba desesperada. Ya no le importaba que la encontraran, ya no le importaba si el que la encontraran la conducía nuevamente hacia Aizen, solo quería poner a salvo a su nueva amiga, Rukia Kuchiki._

_**Ooo**_

Nozomi lloraba ahora en silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rukia, quien aún yacía inconsciente en el césped.

- No te mueras... – Susurró una vez más.

A lo lejos escuchó pisadas, pisadas que se hacían cada vez más cercanas, voces que susurraban cada vez más alto, respiraciones agitadas. Se asustó al creer que eran los hombres de Aizen que la estaban buscando, y su decisión de ayudar a su amiga vaciló al comprender que esta vez sí la matarían, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su cuerpo entero temblaba y no de frío precisamente, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y miró a Rukia totalmente avergonzada, jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

- Lo siento... lo siento Rukia... pero supongo que no será suficiente decírtelo. – Nozomi sonrió apenada. – Solo que... no soy tan valiente como tú.

- Esa es Nozomi, estoy seguro que esa era su voz, ella debe estar por aquí. – Escuchó que decía una voz muy familiar del otro lado del árbol donde ella estaba con Rukia.

- ¿Ichigo? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro. – Ichigo. – Dijo en voz más alta, llamándolo. - ¡Ichigo estoy aquí! ¡Ichigo! – gritó con más fuerza. Otra vez comenzó a llorar pero de esperanza, entre tanto miedo y tanta desesperación, pensar que Ichigo venía a buscarla era como un pequeño rayo de luz que le daba esperanzas.

Ichigo volvió sus pasos y dio la vuelta al árbol por donde creyó escuchar a Nozomi, efectivamente era ella pero alguien más estaba a su lado, o tal vez no fuera una única persona, dos sombras se encontraban cerca de la chica pero estaban inmóviles ¿estaban... inconscientes?

- Nozomi... – comenzó diciendo Ichigo, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

- ¡Ayúdala! ¡Ichigo ayúdala por favor! ¡Han... han herido a Rukia, por favor ayúdala! – hablaba desesperada mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Uryuu alarmado, Ichigo lo miró intrigado, si su voz denotaba preocupación no quería ni ver su cara. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rukia? – Dijo acercándose a ellas y arrodillándose ante Rukia para tomarle el pulso.

- Ha peleado contra dos hombres, ellos... ellos querían atraparnos... – decía Nozomi en voz alta y rápida.

- Tranquila, ya pasó. Trata de calmarte para que pueda entenderte. – Uryuu posó su mano sobre la de ella brindándole una sonrisa de confianza.

- Ambos nos tomaron por sorpresa y se enteraron de que yo no era Rukia pero ella sí. Ella comenzó a pelear con ambos y uno de ellos sacó una navaja con la que la lastimó varias veces. Y... luego, ella mató a uno rompiéndole el cuello y el otro se enojó y... – Se desesperó al recordar esas escenas y el pánico la invadió, Ishida le apretó la mano instándole a calmarse y luego ella prosiguió su relato. – El otro tipo se enojó mucho y con la navaja comenzó a atacarla nuevamente pero con más violencia, Rukia no podía con él y estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por... de no ser por... – Ya no pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba y las lágrimas en sus ojos querían salir todas juntas, cuando por fin las dejó libres ya no pudo parar, y su sensación de miedo y desesperación se hicieron más enfáticas que antes, no pudo decirle a Ishida que ella lo había matado, que ella lo había apuñalado por la espalda, literalmente.

Ichigo por otro lado se dirigió hasta el segundo cuerpo para examinarlo, estaba totalmente ensangrentado por lo que veía. No lo tocó pero si iluminó su cara con la luz de su celular.

- N-no... no puede ser... – Susurró dándose la vuelta mecánicamente. Miró a Ishida que cargaba cuidadosamente a la enana inconsciente y a Nozomi que lloraba desconsoladamente. – Uryuu... – el aludido lo miró comprendiendo por su semblante que algo no iba bien. Se acercó a su amigo, aun con Rukia en brazos y miró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, Ichigo iluminó nuevamente el rostro del chico y a Uryuu se le fue el poco color que tenía en su cara.

- I-imposble. No puede ser... él no...

- Es él... es el hijo del jefe del clan "Las Noches" – Afirmó Ichigo en el mismo estado que su amigo.

- ¿Está...?

- Muerto – Completó en un susurro. Nozomi miraba confundida ¿Es que eso no era bueno?

- Yammy Llargo... – Susurró espantado Uryuu. – Nozomi dijiste que Rukia le rompió el cuello pero él...

- Él no es el sujeto al que Rukia mató. Es el de allá. – señaló Nozomi aun extrañada por sus reacciones.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Uryuu desde su lugar cuando Ichigo corrió a ver de quién se trataba.

- Starrk Coyote. – Dijo En voz alta y clara. – Era el padre de Lilynette. – dijo con pesadumbre en su voz.

- ¿Lilynette? ¿No es la ahijada de Baraggan? – Ichigo asintió lentamente y ambos coincidieron en que ese era el fin, una posible guerra entre clanes de contrabandistas se asomaría en cuanto Las Noches se enterara del asesinato de sus dos mayores hombres...

**ooOoo**

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Hinamori? – Matsumoto iba caminando tranquilamente con Kaien a su lado.

- Nada, no he hablado con ella. – Kaien frunció el ceño y la miró algo extrañado. – Es que por suerte la encontré con Hitsugaya y ambos se veían muy acaramelados. – dijo con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

- ¿Hitsugaya? – preguntó extrañado al escuchar ese apellido ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar?

- Sí, es el novio de Hinamori ¿No lo recuerdas?

- S-sí... creo. – Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Ya recordaba que era el amigo de la pequeña Kuchiki.

- ¿Crees que a Kira le afectará la noticia? No muchos aquí saben sobre la reciente relación.

- ¿Kira? No, no creo que le afecte... mucho. – reconoció al pensar que era un chico muy sensible. – Pero puede que a Yukio si le interese ¿No crees? – Rangiku se sorprendió por la mención de ese nombre y se le quedó mirando. - ¿Qué? ¿No crees que a él todavía podría interesarle...?

- No lo vuelvas a mencionar ¿De acuerdo? Hace años que no hemos escuchado nada de él, no desde la última vez que hemos tenido contacto con la Xcution y sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada que hablar sobre ese tema, por lo mismo tampoco de ese chico. – le dijo seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la Xcution en realidad? Jamás han querido hablarme sobre ello y no era miembro oficial del clan por aquellos días.

- Había olvidado que por entonces eras el nuevo del clan... ja,ja,ja – Rangiku lo miraba burlona. – Eras tan tímido y cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti tú balbuceabas cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Qué? N-no, eso... eso n-no es cierto, yo... tú sabes... el clan... y era el nuevo... tú eras... además Momo...

- ¿Lo ves? Balbuceabas justo como ahora ¡No te entiendo nada! – Rangiku volvió a carcajearse fuertemente por la reacción de su compañero ¡Estaba rojo como un tomate! – En fin... sobre lo de la Xcution... – Vaciló un momento antes de continuar, miró para todos lados esperando que nadie los estuviera escuchando y luego suspiró. – Ellos son el clan más reconocido y temido de la Ciudad de Naruki*, por largo tiempo hemos intercambiado información con ellos sobre el gobierno y otras cosas, tuvimos grandes negocios y gracias a ellos hemos crecido como grupo de contrabandistas, Aizen había entablado una muy buena relación con Ginjo y al parecer había grandes expectativas sobre asociar ambos clanes, sin embargo en una de las misiones más importantes en la ciudad de Naruki, misión que involucraba al gobernador y su única hija Kirio Hikifune, Xcution traicionó a Aizen y a nuestro clan, varios de los nuestros fueron descubiertos por la guardia del gobernador Hyosube, otros fueron asesinados mientras intentaban escapar. Aizen jamás se lo perdonó, y ha atentado varias veces contra la Xcution pero por cada paso que nosotros damos ellos hacen siempre dos más.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con Hinamori? ¿Qué tienen que ver ella y Yukio con lo que ha pasado con la Xcution? – Kaien por fin había comprendido una parte de la historia del clan que tenía tiempo investigando sin encontrar nada relevante, aunque siéndose sincero no era lo que esperaba descubrir en esos momentos... sin embargo no entendía qué demonios tenía eso que ver con su jefa y casi amiga.

- ¿Eres idiota? – preguntó inocentemente Rangiku. – Yukio era parte de la Xcution.

- ¿Qué? – Kaien la miraba estupefacto por la noticia, de verdad que él no lo sabía, y ahora se sentía un gran tonto. – ¿Por eso lo odia?

- No... no es solo eso. – suspiró derrotada. - ¡Promete que no se lo contarás a nadie! ¿De acuerdo? – Ante la afirmación del chico ella se relajó y se armó de valor para contarle aquello que tanto había molestado a Hinamori con Yukio. – Se rumorea que ella estuvo saliendo un buen tiempo con él – Kaien la miró con obviedad, de hecho había sido él quien comenzó con el rumor. – por eso tú los veías tan juntos casi todos los días, recuerdo que por entonces Momo sonreía y no estaba tan malhumorada. – Al recordar una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó en su rostro. – El día en que nos traicionaron Momo estaba con él, ambos estaban encargados de ir por la hija del gobernador, pero fue entonces cuando él la golpeó por detrás y la dejó inconsciente, de no haber sido por mí y por Yumichika ella habría sido atrapada por la guardia. Cuando despertó estaba ya en su cama, Aizen le explicó lo sucedido y desde entonces ella no quiere escuchar hablar de ese sujeto, las innumerables veces que él la ha buscado por poco sale muerto, Momo incluso intentó matarlo con sus propias manos. – Kaien abrió los ojos espantado imaginando la escena. – Yukio dejó de buscarla en cuanto varios de nosotros salimos en su defensa, sin embargo le dejó una carta que ella nunca le mostró a nadie... y eso es todo lo que yo sé. – finalizó con una sonrisa de niña. El chico se quedó pensativo ¿Sería tal vez por eso que Hinamori estaba tan a la defensiva siempre? – Yukio es un mal tipo que ha traicionado a Momo cuando su clan traicionó al nuestro, si de verdad la quería no hubiera hecho eso, por eso quiero con todas mis fuerzas que esta nueva relación entre Hitsugaya y ella le duela en lo más profundo de su negro corazón.

- Para alguien que no es resentida... eres bastante resentida. – analizó Kaien.

- En cuanto a Kira... me da pena el pobre, con esa cara de gatito triste y ese pelo cubriéndole la cara como si fuera un chico gótico no creo que consiga novia, pero espero que se alegre por la relación de la chica que quiere.

- Rangiku ¿nadie te ha dicho lo increíblemente sincera que eres? – preguntó de manera irónica mirándola fijamente. - ¿Y por qué iba alegrarse de que la chica a la que ama estuviera con otro?

- ¡Soy la mejor! Sinceridad es mi segundo nombre. Y dicen que aquel que ama de verdad, es feliz con solo ver que su amada es feliz también, aunque no sea con él.

- Estás loca Rangiku.

- Pero así me quieren mis amigos. – le dijo levantándole un pulgar.

- Solo si me invitas sake. – le guiñó un ojo.

- No puedo, si Momo se entera entonces sí que me matará. – le respondió tristemente.

- Entonces en otra ocasión será... ¿Sabes? Cada vez que hablo contigo me entero de algo nuevo, sabes todo de todos...

- ¡Oye! Me haces parecer una chismosa y entrometida.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – le preguntó apenado por sus anteriores palabras.

- No, en absoluto. – Le respondió con una nueva sonrisa radiante en su rostro. – Nos veremos mañana Kaien, y que ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que te conté ¿entendido? – Kaien asintió y ella se fue saltando hasta su cuarto, ese había sido un día particularmente largo y agitado.

**ooOoo**

- Mataré a ese idiota cabeza de fosforito, en cuanto lo vea juro que me las pagará.

- ¿Todavía molesto por lo de "calvito" Ikkaku? – Madaramé lo volteó a ver con llamas en los ojos y el chico tan solo lo ignoraba.

- ¡Cállate Yumichika! Ese cabecita en llamas me las pagará, ya verás. Haré que sufra por herir mi orgullo. – decía sonriendo cínicamente y tronando los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Cabecita en llamas? ¿Fosforito? ¡Vamos! ¿No tienes un mejor apodo? Eres patético Ikkaku, no es nada elegante un apodo como ese.

- Oh, ¿Acaso crees que "calvito" si los es? – preguntó irónico Madarame.

- Mmm... creo que...

- Di algo y estás muerto.

- No arrugues tanto tu frente o te harás más viejo. – le dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo de costado. – Tengo una idea para que te cobres lo que Abarai te ha dicho ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar?

- ¡Dímelo! – le gritó en cuanto lo agarró por el cuello de su remera.

- Primero prometerás que ya no escupirás al suelo cada vez que te dé la gana ¡eso es completamente asqueroso y nada elegante! – Madarame rodó los ojos y resopló. – Y segundo, ya no me llamarás "Pajarito" ¿Bien?

- Tsk, ¿Estás loco? Ese apodo te queda genial, además si tan solo te miraras al espejo verías que esas plumas que tienes en el ojo...

- ¡Me veo al espejo todo el tiempo! – gritó desesperado. Y luego sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo. – Y me dice que soy hermoso.

- ¿Me dirás tu plan de una buena vez? – preguntó con una ceja levantada al verlo admirarse en el espejo una vez más.

- ¿Prometes que lo dejarás de hacer?

- Seguro. – respondió para callarlo de una vez.

- Bien, vamos y te diré en el camino. Pero para que Abarai caiga en la trampa deberás...

* * *

_*En la Ciudad de Naruki se encuentra realmente la Xcution ¿Lo recuerdan?_

_Bueno... lo siento, sé que dije que actualizaría el martes pero mi mamá me ha quitado la compu porque a un día de comenzar las malditas clases yo no me despegaba de ella (estaba escribiendo *3*), como sea... son las tres de la mañana aquí en Argentina y estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz para que mi mamá no me descubra... Así que simplemente diré que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y a pesar de que originalmente Yukio no estaba destinado a estar en el fic y mucho menos como pretendiente de Momo me interesó experimentar algo con este personaje... (sonrisa macabra) Si quieren comentar qué les pareció el cap. o qué no, no duden en hacerlo y si quieren sugerir ideas serán muy bien recibidas._

_Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/_

_**Misel-kuchiki**: bueeeeno... veremos cuanto tarda Ichigo en sentir realmente algo por Rukia, sobre todo porque ya es morena :3 pero no la tendrá para naada fácil con Rukia... waajajaja (se ríe a lo Don Kanonji)_


	9. Adiós,,, y Gracias,,,

Ichigo estaba estático en su lugar, Uryuu apenas y podía respirar, ambos sentían que el aire era denso en aquel lugar y que por algún extraño fenómeno se atoraba en sus gargantas asfixiándolos. Starrk y Yammy muertos... Lilynette huérfana, y un desconcertado Baraggan que no dudaría en tomar represalias frente a los desgraciados que hubieran asesinado a dos de sus grandes hombres... Sería el fin del clan Bleach ante el imponente clan Las Noches, de eso no cabría duda.

- I-Ichigo... ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tímidamente Nozomi al notar la tensión de la atmósfera. - ¿Quiénes son realmente estos tipos? ¿Y qué querían de nosotras?

- Lo que querían con ustedes no lo sé Nozomi, ni siquiera sé qué demonios hacían por aquí. Ambos son parte de uno de los mayores clanes mafiosos en todo Japón, Las Noches... bueno, lo eran... Ese tipo de allá – dijo señalando directamente a Yammi. – Se llamaba Yammy Llargo, y era el hijo de Baraggan, el cabecilla del grupo; aquel hombre del otro lado era Starrk Coyote, padre de la ahijada del mismo tipo. Fuera de lo que son relaciones fraternas, ellos eran dos de los grandes narcotraficantes que trabajaban directamente para Baraggan, nadie se metía con ellos y nadie lo pensaba siquiera, ya que eran famosos por su afán de matar a sangre fría sin titubear o jugar con su presa hasta dejarla más que perturbada para luego matarla lenta y dolorosamente. – A Nozomi se le desfiguró la cara del horror al escuchar tal barbaridad.

- ¿Jugar con su presa... para torturarla y luego matarla... lenta... y dolorosa... mente? – pregunto entrecortadamente debido al nudo que le apretaba la garganta y la obligaba a respirar cada vez más rápido y desesperadamente.

- No es lo peor, a lo largo de los años muchos rumores se difundieron de ellos dos como equipo y como singulares, cosas que ya no tienen sentido decírtelas, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que han tenido suerte, pura e infinita suerte al lograr vencer a estos dos tipos, pues cualquiera ya las habría dado por muertas. – Uryuu dijo cada palabra mirando hacia el vacío oscuro de la noche, al finalizar su comentario suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar a aquellas dos personas inertes tiradas en el piso.

- Si Rukia ha matado a Starrk... ¿Quién ha matado a Yammy? – Se preguntó a sí mismo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así siendo oído por los otros dos.

- Es cierto, él ha sido apuñalado por la espalda. – confirmó Uryuu adoptando la misma expresión que su amigo.

- He sido yo. – susurró Nozomi cabizbaja. – Él... estaba golpeando a Rukia y... y estaba por matarla, no tuve otra elección. Era él o ella, y yo no dejaría que a Rukia le hicieran daño por mi culpa. – declaró con los ojos llorosos pero sin mirarlos aun.

- Está bien Nozomi, has hecho bien. – le infundió ánimos Ichigo, ella levantó la vista hacia él y éste le regaló una sonrisa cálida y de apoyo, ella le correspondió aliviada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora con...? – Uryuu no pudo terminar su pregunta al escuchar pasos cerca de ellos.

- Aizen. – logró articular Nozomi del terror que la había invadido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Aizen llamó a Yammy y le dijo que vendría para acá. De seguro es él. – susurró temblando.

- Hay que salir de aquí.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – le respondió Ichigo a su amigo. Sin tener idea del porqué, o tal vez para dejarle descansar, le quitó a Rukia de los brazos y la cargó él mismo con suavidad pero con firmeza a la vez y los tres comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, con el primer paso que dio Nozomi, su pie ardió del dolor y sin más dio un pequeño grito y cayó al suelo.

- Nozomi. – Uryuu se agachó junto a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba y al verla tomando su tobillo con ganas de llorar comprendió que estaba mal. – Ichigo...

- Ichigo. – repitió una voz demasiado familiar. Los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la persona de la manera más lenta que sus cuerpos podían, un escalofrío intenso recorrió cada uno de los cuerpos de los chicos y de repente el aire no entraba a sus pulmones fácilmente. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó confundido y algo enfadado su tío.

- Tío... – susurró sin parpadear el aludido. – Yo...

- Te hice una pregunta Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí? – alzó la voz de manera autoritaria, intimidando aún más al joven.

- Ahh... yo... es que...

- ¡Basura, aléjate de aquí! ¡Suéltame maldito! – todos los presentes volvieron la vista a la chica que se encontraba pateando al azar con los ojos cerrados. - ¡No me obligues a hacer algo peor! ¡Lárgate de aquí escoria! – Nozomi no podía dejar que los demás salieran involucrados en aquella situación ¿Quién sabe qué les pasaría si decían algo que no debían?

- Noz...

- ¿Noz qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decirme basura? ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! Que no se les ocurra acercarse a mí o lo lamentarán ¡Rukia Kuchiki ya no les temerá! – Aizen dio dos pasos al frente cerca de ella y aplaudió pausada y teatralmente mientras reía.

- ¡Qué increíble espectáculo cariño! ¡Increíble de verdad! Creo que debo darte crédito por entretenerme en esta noche. – todos temieron por lo que decía ¿A qué se refería con aquellas palabras? – No esperaba menos de una Kuchiki, eres tan impredecible como tu padre. – Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella desafiante por fuera y atemorizada por dentro.

- Veo que han logrado encontrarla antes que yo muchachos, los felicito, me han ahorrado un problema. Sin embargo... ¿Dónde están Llargo y Coyote? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia todos lados. – Tenían algo importante que decirme.

- Tío no creo que...

- Los he matado. – declaró rápidamente la chica interrumpiendo al otro. Aizen se quedó estático en su lugar, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, las palabras huyeron de su mente así como levemente el color de su cara.

- ¿Q-qué? – logró preguntar finalmente.

- ¿Acaso no me has oído? – preguntó altaneramente Nozomi. – Te he dicho que...

- No juegues más conmigo pequeña – Aizen la tomó fuertemente por el cuello y la alzó del suelo dejando sus pies al aire. - ¿Que... los has... matado?

- S-sí. – respondió ella con el poco aire que le quedaba. Aizen la miró detenidamente, no mentía.

- Y... ¿Cómo lo has hecho si se puede saber? – le preguntó una vez que la soltó arrojándola lejos de él y estampándola contra el árbol a su lado. Ella al impactarse con el mismo, soltó un hilillo de sangre por la boca y luego le costó respirar. Ichigo y Uryuu la miraban horrorizados y sin saber qué decir para no meter peor la pata.

- Yo... le he roto el cuello a uno y he apuñalado al otro... – tosió un poco y se obligó a mirar a ese monstruo a los ojos. – Grandiosos secuaces en los que has confiado ¿eh? – Nozomi no dejaría entrever su miedo, debía demostrarle que no lograría nada en su contra, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio.

- Te mataré por eso ¿Lo sabes? – declaró tranquilamente Sosuke mirándola de reojo. – Primero, tienes el descaro de enfrentarte ante mí y dejarme tirado en la habitación donde podríamos haber negociado tu posible liberación, y luego... luego te atreves a matar a dos sujetos que no tienes idea de quiénes son en verdad. Vaya que eres valiente, o más bien... idiota, Rukia. – con esa misma expresión serena que mostraba sacó del elegante saco que llevaba puesto una pistola calibre veintidós. Nozomi ahogo un grito de desesperación e Ichigo y Uryuu lo miraron anonadados.

- ¡Tío, no pretenderás...!

- Cierra la boca Ichigo... debí haberlo hecho desde un primer momento ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son esos tipos? Llargo Yammy y Coyote Starrk, miembros del clan Las Noches. Tendremos serios problemas si no solucionamos esto pronto, y comenzaré por esta chiquilla del diablo. – Sonrió sádicamente mientras apuntaba a Nozomi con la pistola. - Como buen... ¿villano? ¿Debería dejarte decir tus últimas palabras?

- Tío, ya déjala ¿No es suficiente tortura? – Ichigo se estaba desesperando y no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da Ichigo? Es solo una basura más que debe ser eliminada ¿Crees que no lo he hecho antes?

- ¡No frente a mí tío! ¡Ya basta!

- Aprenderás sobrino, te lo aseguro. Aprenderás qué es lo mejor para los tuyos y decidirás el bien de tu futuro clan.

Rukia escuchaba de lejos una voz desesperada y eso, por alguna extraña razón, la inquietaba. Intuía que algo no iba bien, y las sospechas eran mayores a medida que la claridad de esa voz aumentaba, intentaba abrir los ojos pero sentía como si de repente los tuviera echo de plomo al igual que todo su cuerpo, hubo un punto en el que la claridad de esa voz la hizo comprender que se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki, el idiota de hace horas atrás, aunque... teniendo en cuenta que ahora la estaba salvando de su tío ya no lo consideraba tan idio... ¡No! De todas maneras seguía siendo un idiota. Sin saber cómo, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y ella no se daba cuenta ya que divagaba en los recuerdos de esa misma tarde, cuando el imbécil de Ichigo le había pedido... eso. Al percatarse de que había vuelto a la realidad y que ya estaba consiente, lo primero que vio fue al idiota de sus pensamientos con cara de espanto, se le iba a burlar pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba cargando contra su pecho y la sostenía firmemente, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Se sonrojó, pues jamás había sido cargada de esa manera por nadie desde que tenía cuatro años, y las únicas que lo hacían eran las criadas de su padre... nunca un chico. Su agarre era fuerte pero irónicamente suave a la vez, sus brazos eran cálidos, ella se sentía segura... "_¡¿Pero qué demonios piensas imbécil?! ¡Concéntrate, concéntrate!_" se gritaba mentalmente una y otra vez en cuanto se dio cuenta de las estupideces que pensaba.

Inconscientemente dio un respingo que alarmó a Ichigo y le hizo bajar su vista unos segundos hacia la pelinegra que tenía entre sus brazos. Vio que lo observaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, inmóvil aun pero manteniendo su vista fija en él.

- Rukia... – susurró él para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, su voz sonó preocupada y a la vez desesperada, lo que hizo a Rukia volver a concentrarse en lo que intuía desde el principio.

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Noz...?

- ¡Vamos, habla! ¿O es que quieres morir en el silencio? – escuchó de fondo la voz de un hombre. Sin pensárselo dos veces giró bruscamente la vista hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto. Vio la sombra de Nozomi en el suelo, y la de aquel hombre apuntándola en la cabeza con algo.

- No...zomi. – Susurró entendiendo todo. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto Rukia volvió la vista hacia él y solo ahí cayó en la cruel realidad, iban a matarla. – No... ¡No! – Rukia comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Ichigo tratando de zafarse de su agarre para correr e interponerse entre Nozomi y ese hombre pero él era más fuerte y no la soltaba. – Suéltame... por favor... – susurraba ella para que nadie más la oyera.

- No... no puedes, si vas ahora las matarán a ambas... – Decía él aun con los ojos cerrados, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que tenía.

- No me interesa... prefiero morir con ella... – Decía en voz baja derramando una que otra lágrima.

- Entonces todo su sacrificio habrá sido en vano. – con eso logró que Rukia se calmara un poco, tenía razón después de todo.

- No he... tenido una grandiosa vida. – se escuchó que decía Nozomi, ahora mirando el suelo con los puños apretados. – Pero... he tenido un buen amigo – dijo sonriendo y dando a entender a Ichigo que hablaba de él. – y hace poco... conocí a una persona por la cual puedo estar ahora en paz. – Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloraba en silencio sobre el pecho de Ichigo mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. – En cuanto a ti Aizen... eres un cobarde, haces desaparecer a quien te conviene con tal de huir lo más que puedas de tus problemas. No te odio, me das pena – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y logrando que en éste surgiera una sensación inexplicable. –, me das tanta pena como mi padre, a quien tampoco odio... – Para entonces ella comenzó a llorar. – No me arrepiento de nada, y no quiero que nadie, NADIE, sienta pena o culpa por mí – dijo refiriéndose a las tres personas que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. – Yo elegí esta vida, y ahora pago las consecuencias sin remordimientos. – Tras unos segundos tortuosos de silencio, Aizen apretó el gatillo y un ruido sordo dejó a Rukia peor de lo que estaba. – Adiós y... gracias. – pronunció Nozomi al caer de espaldas al frío césped y cerrar por última vez sus ojos.

- Aprende, Ichigo. Cosas como esta, no son nuevas para mí, y si es por el bien del clan, entonces haré lo que sea. – dicho eso, Aizen comenzó a caminar a paso rápido para alejarse del lugar, era suficiente ya por ese día. Mañana pensaría en los dos miembros de Las Noches.

- Lo siento Nozomi... Lo siento... – Sollozaba Rukia aferrada a la remera de Ichigo. Él la abrazaba con fuerza para consolarla pero sabía que era inútil, Rukia no dejaba de llorar. – Lo siento, esto es mi culpa... yo debía ser quien muriera en tu lugar Nozomi... tú eres inocente, tú no tienes la culpa de nada... lo siento... – Lloraba con tanta fuerza que Ichigo temió que le hiciera mal.

- Ya está, ya... pasó Rukia... No llores. No llores... por favor... – Ichigo lo dijo con la voz entrecortada y Rukia entonces paró de llorar, solo para ver como silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas del chico que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- Ichigo...

- Por favor... no llores... – repitió él, pero ella intuyó que lo decía más para sí mismo. Retiró su mano del pecho de él y la pasó por su mejilla izquierda, entonces fue que Ichigo cayó arrodillado al césped aun con Rukia en brazos, y lloró abiertamente la muerte de una buena amiga.

Fue el turno de Rukia tratar ahora de consolar al chico que la mantenía aferrada a su pecho y no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así y eso la desesperaba, pensó en las veces que ella se encontraba así de derrumbada, pensó en aquella vez que lloró por su muñeca rota a los nueve años, Toshiro le dio helado para calmarla, pero ahí no había helado; pensó en la vez que Byakuya la regañó por haber hablado con el grupo de empresarios que tan amables habían sido con ella a sus once años, Toshiro la llevó al cine a ver una película para distraerla "_Demonios ¿es que no hay nada que haya hecho tan simple como para hacerlo ahora también?_" Rukia maldijo el haber tenido siempre el dinero a su alcance. De repente un recuerdo fugaz agolpó su mente, y ella recordó la vez que había peleado con Ashido y le había dicho que no lo quería volver a ver, tenía catorce años y el corazón dolido, Toshiro la llevó a los jardines de la mansión y allí se sentaron en silencio, él hizo que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas y le acariciaba el pelo, mientras le cantaba una canción.

Rukia se removió entre sus brazos y logró zafarse de su agarre para ver como él apoyaba sus dos manos en el césped y bajaba la cabeza aun llorando. Miró a Uryuu que solo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Llevaré a Nozomi a un lugar más digno para enterrarla... luego les avisaré. – sin decir más, caminó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Nozomi y la cargó delicadamente entre sus brazos para retirarse del lugar y dejar solos a los otros dos. Ninguno le prestó atención, pero Uryuu también lloraba en silencio la muerte de aquella chica.

Rukia no perdió más tiempo y se sentó a un lado de Ichigo, hizo que lentamente éste fuera recostándose en el césped y apoyó su cabeza entre sus piernas. Ichigo se calmó, ya no lloraba pero tampoco decía nada, estaba recostado mirando el cielo nublado con sus insistentes relámpagos pero ninguna gota de lluvia. Rukia comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y sin decirle nada comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, al principio con voz ronca pero después de manera dulce y casi maternal.

- En mi corazón, tú vivirás... desde hoy será y para siempre amor... – Rukia no recordaba una mejor canción que esa, amaba escuchar en su Mp3 esa canción, pues la hacía recodar a su madre, esa madre que nunca había visto pero que aun así sentía que conocía. – En mi corazón, no importa que dirán... dentro de mi estarás... – vaciló antes de seguir, recordando a Nozomi sentía inmensas ganas de llorar pero se contendría por Ichigo, no sabía por qué pero quería ser ahora un soporte para él. Si a ella le dolía la muerte de la chica no quería ni imaginar cuánto lo sentía él que más la conocía. – Siem...pre...

- Gracias... – Susurró Ichigo. Rukia se sorprendió y lo miró confundida. Se encontró con que él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó aún confundida.

- Porque es la primera vez que siento el apoyo de alguien, que no... estoy solo. – Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. – Nozomi, era una gran amiga y sé que no nos guardará rencor ni a ti ni a mí...

- Pero yo lo tendré conmigo misma.

- No lo hagas, de lo contrario la muerte de ella no habrá sido justa y no descansaría en paz. – Ichigo la miró suplicante y Rukia no pudo más que suspirar derrotada.

- Trataré de no culparme... tanto. Lo prometo. – le sonrió y él le correspondió. – pero a quien jamás perdonaré es a mi padre. – Dijo eso con tanto rencor que a Ichigo le pesó en el corazón "_Perdonar... Si hubieras sufrido mi suerte sabrías lo malo de cargar con esa cruz..._" pensó mirando el cielo y recordando a su familia. Cada vez la recordaba menos, y eso no lo dejaba dormir a veces, "_Pero a ti no te olvidaré nunca Nozomi..._".

- Trata de hacerlo, o jamás te perdonarás a ti misma luego. – Rukia lo miró nuevamente confundida pero él ya no la miraba, miraba el cielo que ahora si comenzaba a llover con gotas gruesas.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un rato más, mojándose con la lluvia y pensando en cómo seguiría esto sin Nozomi, en cómo acabaría todo al final.

- Hay que irnos o te enfermarás, enana. – Dijo Ichigo levantándose del suelo.

- Tsk, veo que ya estás mejor como para llamarme así. – Rukia se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudirse pero de repente se vio en vuelta por unos cálidos brazos en un fuerte abrazo que la sorprendió hasta hacerla sonrojar.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Trato de asfixiarte ¿No es obvio?

- Lo estás logrando. – dijo ella tratando de alejárselo.

- Vámonos. – sugirió Ichigo.

- No es que vaya porque te hago caso idiota, solo que no quiero empaparme aún más aquí. – Le respondió ella cruzada de brazos y desviando la mirada, lo que hizo que él sonriera más animado.

- Gracias – Susurró casi inaudible delante de ella, esperando que al final no lo hubiera escuchado.

- De nada. – Susurró aún más bajo ella, sí lo había escuchado pero entendió que no era lo que en verdad quería así que lo dejó pasar.

**ooOoo**

Uryuu iba caminando a paso rápido pero cauteloso entre la oscuridad del bosque, al llegar donde estaba su coche aparcado subió a Nozomi y le tomó nuevamente el pulso.

- Debo apurarme. – se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo hacia el lado del conductor. – No dejaré que mueras, lo prometo. – repitió una vez que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia de aquel lugar.

Llegó al hospital de su padre, y bajó apresuradamente con Nozomi en brazos.

- Alguien que me ayude por favor. – habló en voz alta y autoritaria logrando que varios médicos y enfermeros se acercaran a ayudar. – Llévenla a emergencias. – ordenó, a lo que todos los presentes obedecieron.

- ¿Qué ocurre Uryuu? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ryuken ¿Puedes encargarte de ella por favor? Fue un disparo directo al corazón, pero milagrosamente no ha llegado a penetrar, por lo que aún tiene pulso...

- No le queda mucho de vida, deberías saberlo. - Ryuken se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado.

- ¡Pero tú puedes ayudarla! ¡Por favor, es necesario que lo hagas!

- ¿Y por qué razón habría de hacerlo? – Ryuken se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

- Porque sé de tus negocios con Aizen Sosuke y al mismo tiempo con Baraggan Louisenbairn. – le dijo serio él. Su padre lo miró sorprendido al principio pero luego adoptó su misma expresión inexpresiva de siempre.

- Bien, lo haré.

- Una cosa más, nadie debe saber sobre ella, mucho menos Sosuke.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta ya de eso? Vete, veré qué es lo que puedo hacer por ella, pero no te prometo nada.

- Gracias...

- Solo vete. – volvió a repetir, con una voz más fuerte y autoritaria, casi enfadada.

**ooOoo**

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

- No creo que Aizen venga a buscarme ahora que cree que Rukia está muerta. – respondió tristemente pero con un dejo de alivio.

- Sí, tienes razón. Vendré a verte mañana por la mañana, antes de que comiences a trabajar, para hablar sobre tu nueva identidad y todo eso.

- Sí, seguro ¿Crees que pasaré desapercibida?

- Lo harás para la gran mayoría de los trabajadores pero tal vez deba hablar con quienes ya han tenido contacto directo contigo.

- Tienes razón.

- Hinamori los controlará de todas maneras, así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

- ¿Tendré que trabajar como los demás? – preguntó algo desanimada, nunca había trabajado en su vida y hacerlo como una contrabandista no era para menos.

- Es la idea. También deberás entrenar con las mujeres, Matsumoto o Inoue ya te lo explicarán luego. – Se la quedó viendo a los ojos unos segundos. – Adiós. – terminó por decirle.

- Claro, adiós. – respondió ella al saludo y luego entró a su habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a Orihime.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien? No te ha pasado nad... Oh Dios mío, ¡Oh Dios mío! Rukia tu cara... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué...?

- Orihime solo quiero dormir ¿bien? No estoy de ánimos para hablar ahora. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia su cama. Al recostarse le dolió hasta el alma pero trató de disimularlo para no tener que explicárselo a Orihime. Se durmió casi al instante.

Orihime la miraba perpleja ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con ella? Estaba toda golpeada y moreteada en la cara y sus brazos tenían cortadas por todos lados. Se acercó a ella y sin querer rozó su mano con su ropa cuando quiso taparla.

- Estás... toda mojada. – susurró volviendo a tocarla por todos lados.

Sin duda estaba desmayada, pues era imposible que ni siquiera se hubiera movido en todo el tiempo que ella le limpió las heridas y le cambió la ropa. No se preocupaba, en realidad varias veces había estado con personas en ese estado, como con Matsumoto y Hinamori, solo era cuestión de dejarla descansar un tiempo. Le aplicó una pomada en el rostro para curarla de las heridas y luego se fue a dormir, ella también estaba muy cansada por todos los nervios que había sufrido en el día.

- No sabes cuánto te admiro Rukia, eres la adolescente más valiente y fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido como tú en esos días... – Orihime se sumergió en sus recuerdos unos segundos pero tan pronto lo hizo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con anhelo. – pero todo pasa por algo ¿No es así? espero poder saber pronto por qué tuvo que pasar esto. – se giró para ver a la pelinegra que dormía en la cama contigua y la observó por un rato. – No dejaré que nada malo te suceda cariño, lo prometo. – dicho eso último cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

.

IchiRuki se ha dicho señoras y señores... *W* Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten lo que les pareció y lo que no...

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/

.

.

_**Zona Spoiler-Manga:**_

Yachiru Mostró su shikai! Guuuaaauuuu! Es un shikai digno de la pequeña :'3 Menos mal que apareció Kempachi porque cuando ese maldito le rompió los brazos me agarró un no sé que...


	10. Recuerdos y Delirios

_Ella se encontraba sentada en una hamaca en medio de la madrugada, llorando en silencio por la pelea que había tenido horas atrás con su novio. Se encontraba allí desde la tarde, aproximadamente desde las cinco de la tarde, pero no le importaba mientras más lejos estuviera de ese cretino. No se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo, pero un hombre estaba sentado en la banca frente a ella con la mirada baja y actitud pensativa. "¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí? Yo llegué primero" pensaba para sus adentros a la vez que algo, tal vez su intuición, le advertía que se alejara, pero su orgullo femenino era más fuerte al igual que su curiosidad por saber quién era aquel sujeto._

_Pasaron finalmente dos horas más, en las que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y por más penetrante que éstos fueran no lograba hacer ni que el hombre le devolviera la mirada, en su ansiosa mente rezaba incansablemente la frase "Mírame, mírame…" pero sin resultado alguno. En cuanto se dio por vencida creyendo que él ni siquiera habría reparado en su presencia cuando llegó suspiró pesadamente e iba a levantarse para irse, al menos de aquel lugar que se sentía muy frío._

_- ¿Eres Hisana? ¿Hisana Shirayuki? – escuchó que decía aquel hombre en un tono tranquilo y neutral._

_- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó curiosa y alarmada._

_- Eres modelo ¿no es verdad?_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – él sonrió de una manera extraña que Hisana no logró comprender pero que por alguna extraña razón no la hizo desconfiar,_

_- Soy Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Es un gusto, señorita Shirayuki. – le dijo extendiéndole una mano de manera cortés._

_- Dime Hisana – le dijo sonriendo amigablemente. – y también es un gusto… supongo. Y… ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?_

_- Esa debería ser mi pregunta ¿No lo crees? Tú eres la mujer entre nosotros, eres tú quien corre mayor peligro. – Byakuya hablaba con tanta naturalidad en su voz que Hisana sentía como si se conocieran desde siempre._

_- Sí, es que… he tenido una pelea con mi novio – le respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz. – y la mejor idea que tuve para pasar el rato lejos de él fue viniendo aquí. Este es un lugar que me ayuda a relajarme y pensar._

_- ¿Pero por qué estarías aquí en medio de la noche? Son las cuatro de la madrugada ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a tu casa? – le preguntó confundido._

_- Él vive en mi casa. – apretó los puños con bronca y su ceño se frunció con enojo. – Y nada puedo hacer para sacarlo de ahí, además… sé que todo pasará en un par de horas más, ambos debemos pensar un poco, eso es todo. – Torció su boca en una falsa sonrisa, algo que ni ella misma llegaba a creerse._

_- Eres una pésima mentirosa ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo con indiferencia él apartando la vista de sus ojos. – Si ese cretino te está molestando tan solo deberías recurrir a la policía o simplemente echarlo a patadas de tu casa. – Hisana sonrió nuevamente pero de manera sincera al notar que él se preocupó, aunque sea durante unos segundos, por ella._

_- No es tan fácil como crees. – susurró desviando la mirada avergonzada. Tras unos segundos de silencio una ventisca obligó a Hisana a tallarse los brazos por el frío, inconscientemente tembló y castañeó los dientes y Byakuya no lo pasó por alto._

_Consideró que todo pasó muy rápido, Byakuya se quitó su saco negro y en menos de un segundo ella ya lo tenía sobre sus hombros, el calor y a fragancia tan adictiva que irradiaba ese abrigo hacía a Hisana sentirse en el paraíso, o algo parecido._

_- Considero que tanto tiempo fuera de casa y con este frío tú podrías llegar a enfermarte más rápido que un niño. – Hisana levantó una ceja ofendida, a lo que él tan solo sonrió. – Te invito a tomar algo por ahí, luego te llevaré a tu casa. – Todo iba bien… hasta que dijo "Te llevaré a tu casa"_

_- N-no creo que…_

_- Tranquila, te dejaré una calle antes para que tu novio no sospeche nada malo._

_**Ooo**_

_Pasaron tres años desde que se conocieron y ambos habían pasado de una buena amistad a una intimidad más… profunda. Esa confianza que se tenían mutuamente pronto se convirtió en amor y ese amor, a su vez, en pasión. Byakuya e Hisana se encontraban prácticamente todas las noches, y a pesar de que su relación no era pública ambos eran felices. Por mucho tiempo Byakuya trató de convencer a Hisana de que dejara al idiota ese que tenía como novio pero, como ella se negaba temiendo que él hiciera algo en su contra o de Byakuya, no lo lograba. Cuando por fin lo logró y luego de mucho insistir, Hisana se veía completamente diferente, más contenta, radiante, libre…_

_Un mes después, Hisana comenzaba a destacarse más en las pasarelas pero consideraba que lograría mucho más cambiando su imagen, y pese a las innumerables veces que Byakuya trató de convencerla que era perfecta tal y cómo estaba ella no lo escuchó y en cuanto él estuvo una semana fuera de la ciudad se tomó la libertad de aplicarse extensiones y teñirse el cabello de un color rubio como el oro. Al volver, Byakuya no podía negar que se veía aún más hermosa pero le confesó que extrañaría a la "vieja Hisana", esa chica de hermosa cabellera azabache; esa noche, ambos se entregaron una vez más al deseo y la pasión de sus corazones. _

_**Ooo**_

_Ella lo citó en un parque, casualmente el mismo parque en el que se habían visto por primera vez. Él asistió a la hora acordada, vestía de manera formal como siempre por su trabajo y llevaba una rosa roja en su mano, pues cumplían ya dos años de estar saliendo en secreto; la vio sentada en una de las hamacas, sonrió recordando que así la había visto aquella vez y se sentó en la banca de enfrente, la observó durante unos cortos minutos y descubrió con asombro que ella estaba llorando en silencio y absorta en sus pensamientos, quiso preguntarle porqué estaba así pero algo le decía que por ahora era mejor callar y esperar a que ella dijera la primera palabra, ambos sabían de la presencia del otro pero al final, dejaron que el tiempo corriera._

_Pasaron tres horas en los que el atardecer dio paso a la noche, ninguno se movió de sus lugares en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera cuando sintieron el frío ponerse cada vez peor. Hisana se levantó de la hamaca, suspiró por fin dándose cuenta que no tenía el valor, aun no, de decirle a él la verdad… no quería perderlo. Giró sobre sus talones para poder salir corriendo de allí pero Byakuya fue mucho más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a detenerse y a mirarlo a la cara._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Hisana? – preguntó con esa voz glacial que utilizaba cuando estaba molesto._

_- N-nada, déjame Byakuya, es mejor que me vaya. – intentó zafarse de su agarre pero con creces él era mucho más fuerte y no lo logró._

_- Te he preguntado que qué te ocurre Hisana, respóndeme por favor. – Si bien para quien no conociera lo suficiente a Byakuya ese tono podría haber parecido una orden más que otra cosa, Hisana sabía perfectamente que él estaba preocupado por ella, el problema era… ¿Duraría esa preocupación luego de lo que tenía que confesarle?_

_- Yo… yo… Byakuya yo… - su voz se quebró y estaba a punto de romper a llorar, cuando sintió como era rodeada por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Byakuya en un delicado y protector abrazo._

_- No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré siempre Hisana. – le susurró en su oído haciéndola sentir como si su corazón estuviera por estallar de los nervios y el miedo._

_- ¿Lo… prometes? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz sorprendiéndolo. - ¿Prometes… cuidarnos siempre? – él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, la separó de sí y la vio a los ojos exigiendo en silencio una explicación. – Byakuya yo… estoy… embarazada. – terminó su frase con un susurro casi inaudible que hubiera preferido que nunca escuchara y que sin embargo lo hizo. Byakuya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el poco color de su cara se esfumó por completo, su expresión ahora era de total horror._

_- ¿Q-qué… has dicho? – preguntó anonadado. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y un escalofrío hacía temblar sus piernas como a un auténtico cobarde._

_- Estoy embarazada. – repitió con un poco más de firmeza aunque aún sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_- N-no puede ser. Hisana esto no es cierto. – trató de calmarse y pensar en que todo se trataba de una mal broma, después de todo a ella le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en su contra. Pese a lo que creyera ella no dejó de llorar y al final terminó por darse cuenta que lo que había dicho segundos antes era todo verdad. – Hisana tú… No es posible. – exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para rascársela con desesperación ¿Y ahora qué diría su abuelo de todo aquello? ¿Qué pasaría con su futuro en la empresa? ¿Qué pasaría con el futuro de Hisana en su carrera si se veía envuelta en un escándalo por su culpa? Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido._

_- Byakuya ¿Estás… estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente cuando se dio el valor suficiente para volver a mirarlo a la cara._

_- Es-estás embarazada. – repitió más para sí mismo._

_- S-sí. – respondió ella temerosa._

_- ¿Y…? esto no puede ser, Hisana debemos arreglar este problema ahora mismo ¡No podemos dejar que la prensa se entere! No podemos dejar que NADIE se entere. – Si alguna luz de esperanza se había hecho visible en el interior de Hisana ahora se había esfumado por completo. ¿Problema? ¿Así lo llamaba?_

_- ¿Tú crees que sea un problema esto? – preguntó desilusionada._

_- ¡Claro que lo es Hisana! Sabes lo que está en juego, yo… no puedo…_

_- Está bien Byakuya. – ella ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una estaca directo a su corazón y no lo aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. Ella ya lo había decidido hace tiempo, no haría nada en contra de esa nueva vida que se estaba formando en su interior, esa criatura era fruto del amor que se tenían los dos ¿Cómo pensar en lastimarla siquiera? Comprendía a Byakuya si quería huir ahora mismo, comprendía… si quería abandonarla en ese mismo instante. – Yo… no te exigiré nada. Sé que tienes obligaciones y responsabilidades con tu familia y la empresa, pero yo no haré nada en su contra – le dijo tocándose el vientre aun plano. – o en la tuya. Es tu decisión seguir adelante o no, a partir de hoy… yo… te dejo libre. – las últimas palabras fueron tan débiles que sintió como si se le hubiera ido la voz de tan solo pronunciarlas._

_Byakuya la miró confundido, ¿cómo demonios había ido a parar a esa situación? Pensó en ella, en su abuelo, en él, la empresa, el bebé que ahora se encontraba en el vientre de su amada. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, Hisana dejó de llorar nuevamente para verlo, él dio otro paso más sin dejar de mirarla._

_- Byakuya…_

_- Lo siento… - esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Él se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr hasta su auto para desaparecer del lugar, dejando a Hisana sola y con el corazón destrozado. Las lágrimas caían intensamente por sus mejillas, el cuerpo le temblaba tanto que al final cedió ante la debilidad de sus piernas y cayó arrodillada al frío césped, comprendió que esa sería la última vez que lo vería._

_**Ooo**_

_Habían pasado ya nueve meses y la joven modelo logró salir adelante por sí misma y con la ayuda de sus amigas y sus fieles seguidoras. La prensa, por algún motivo, no insistió en detalles cuando ella les dijo que el bebé no tendría padre, tampoco se esparcieron rumores acerca de su repentino embarazo o la decisión de no padre para la pequeña Rukia Shirayuki, sí, el bebé había resultado ser una niña, la cual todo el mundo esperaba con ansias y que ya la habían coronado como la futura sucesora de Hisana Shirayuki, gran modelo internacional. Todo era perfecto, Hisana, a pesar de haberse tomado un respiro del modelaje para concentrarse en su futura hija, ya había recibido varias ofertas de trabajo para comerciales de pañales y otros artículos de bebés, en una ocasión la pidieron una entrevista y una sesión de fotos para que contara sus expectativas como madre soltera primeriza y ella aceptó gustosa._

_Una noche de enero HIsana se encontraba en un restaurante cenando con su agente y los que querían cerrar el trato del comercial con ella, faltaban simplemente explicar últimos detalles y que ella firmara el contrato. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a sentir dolores intensos en el vientre, un líquido extraño fluyó por su entrepierna y comprendió que era hora, Rukia ya quería salir de ahí adentro y por lo visto no se haría esperar dado los dolores que le causaba a Hisana. Los hombres la ayudaron a salir de ahí, llamaron a la ambulancia y la noticia de que la pequeña Shirayuki estaba por nacer no se hizo de esperar, cuando llegaron al hospital muchos reporteros la esperaban para desearle suerte y felicidades. Hisana trataba de controlar su respiración para no gritar del dolor frente a ellos, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta hacia la sala de partos los dolores se intensificaron y la hicieron casi llorar._

_A los pocos minutos de haber entrado la modelo al hospital, un auto lujoso y más que reconocido por todos los reporteros del lugar, aparcó en el estacionamiento de manera brusca y atolondrada. Todos se alertaron y se asombraron cuando vieron al gran Kuchiki Byakuya bajar de aquel auto y apresurarse hacia la entrada, sin embargo nadie lo dejó, pues qué mejor primicia que la de "Byakuya Kuchiki desesperado por la situación de la joven Shirayuki Hisana". Como pudo, él los alejó y no sutilmente, más bien a punta de golpes y algún que otro insulto, se adentró en el hospital y corrió hacia la sala de partos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían._

_Hisana estaba recostada en la camilla, la habían sedado para calmar los dolores pero ahora el efecto secundario se estaba haciendo presente y ella se estaba durmiendo poco a poco. Los doctores hablaban seriamente unos con otros y alternaban su vista preocupados, Byakuya los ignoró al entrar y se dirigió directamente hacia su amada, ella al verlo sonrió débilmente y una silenciosa lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla._

_- Sabía que no nos abandonarías. – susurró con los ojos cerrados en cuanto él le agarró fuertemente la mano para infundirle fuerzas._

_- Jamás te he abandonado Hisana, y sin que tú lo supieras te he estado protegiendo en todo este tiempo. – le confesó él mientras acariciaba su rostro delicadamente. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió por qué su vida había sido tan tranquila durante todo ese tiempo, de seguro él siempre se encontraba un paso delante de ella._

_- Gracias por venir. – le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Él le secó una de las lágrimas con su pulgar y la miró tiernamente._

_- No llores. Por favor, estaré aquí contigo pase lo que pase. – le prometió._

_- Señor… ¿Kuchiki? – preguntó asombrado uno de los médicos al notar de quién se trataba el sujeto que había entrado sin permiso. El aludido levantó la vista y lo miró con indiferencia per con respeto a la vez. – N-necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente. – le dijo nervioso por esa gélida mirada._

_- De acuerdo. No me tardo – le dijo a Hisana y luego le besó la frente._

_Una vez apartados de la camilla donde se encontraba Hisana, los médicos le explicaron la situación de la joven Shirayuki y la niña a Byakuya, éste se desesperó ante sus palabras y se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinándose levemente._

_- No puede ser… tiene… ¡Tiene que haber una cura, no la pueden dejar morir! – exclamó exasperado. Byakuya Kuchiki se caracterizaba por ser un hombre racional, analítico, tranquilo y hasta frívolo la mayoría de las veces, algo que contrastaba por completo con el hombre que se les presentaba a los jóvenes médicos ahora._

_- Lo siento señor pero nada podemos hacer. La señorita Shirayuki ya ha tomado su decisión, nosotros solo queremos hacerle saber su situación. – le informó uno de ellos._

_- ¿Decisión? ¿Cuál decisión? – preguntó confundido._

_- La señorita quiere seguir con el parto. Le advertimos que si daba a luz a la pequeña ella moriría pero que si a cambio sacrificaba la vida del bebé ella podría salvarse, sin embargo… _

_- Nos dejó bien en claro que no le importaba en absoluto su vida. La niña tiene que nacer sea como sea y mientras ella estuviese bien no le importaría morir en su lugar. – completó la frase otro de los médicos. – A señorita Shirayuki no le importa morir, solo quiere que nazca la pequeña Rukia. – Byakuya no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Esa fue su decisión entonces? No, no podía perderla, no otra vez, además ¿Qué sería de esa niña si ella se iba? ¡Hisana simplemente no podía dejar de vivir!_

_Byakuya se hartó de escuchar las estupideces que aquellos imbéciles decían, Hisana no moriría, no lo haría, él le había prometido que estaría con ella pase lo pase y eso haría. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba su amada, la tomó nuevamente de la mano, a pesar de que estuviera ya dormida, y ahí permaneció durante todo el parto pese a las innumerables veces que le pidieron que se retirara porque no se permitía personal no autorizado en la sala de partos. Cuando por fin la niña salió, los gritos y llantos se hicieron presentes y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos los médicos, Byakuya solo observaba, sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción cómo se llevaban a la criatura para examinarla. _

_Hisana despertó una hora después, muy débil, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Rukia pero la niña se encontraba durmiendo en una cuna a su lado._

_- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Byakuya preocupado. Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza._

_- Sabes que moriré. – tras un silencio cargado de tristeza ella volvió a hablar. – Cuídala Byakuya, por favor… cuídala y ámala como me amabas a mí…_

_- Aun te amo Hisana. – le dijo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar._

_- Entonces amala como me amas a mí, por favor. – su voz era muy débil, le costaba hablar y los párpados le pesaban, comenzó a respirar más acompasadamente. Lo miró con ternura, con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzó la mano de Byakuya y la tomó entre las suyas. – Te amo, y la amo a Rukia también… Ámala, porque yo lo hago… - esas fueron sus últimas palabras. El sonido del maldito aparato que controlaba sus pulsaciones comenzó a emitir el infernal sonido que le avisaba que Hisana ya no estaba con vida, lloró pero no se movió de ahí y pensó en su interior "¿Amarla? ¿Cómo amar a alguien que le arrebató la vida a la mujer que sí amaba?"._

_**Ooo**_

Byakuya despertó agitado y todo sudado en medio de la noche, miró su reloj y éste marcaba las tres cuarenta de la madrugada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al llegar abajo y tratar de encender las luces, reparó en que no se podía, los focos estarían quemados, "_imbéciles, ni de esto pueden encargarse que ahora no hay luz_" pensó molesto; caminó con un vaso en manos entre la oscuridad hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió, se sirvió un poco de agua y al cerrar la puerta el vaso simplemente se le cayó de las manos al ver algo completamente imposible.

- Hisana… - susurró incrédulo.

- Me lo prometiste, que jamás me abandonarías… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Abandonar así como si nada a tu propia hija? Me has abandonado a mí también Byakuya. – la cara de decepción y dolor en Hisana destrozó por completo su corazón y lo hizo reflexionar hasta reprocharse "_¿Qué he hecho?_"

- Hisana yo…

- ¡Señor! – exclamó una de las criadas en piyama al encender la luz y verlo ahí paralizado y hablando hacia la nada, llevaba una escoba en una mano y un spray en la otra. – ¿Pero… pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al verlo inmóvil y pálido, más de lo que acostumbraba.

- Yo… - al volver la vista hacia donde se encontraba Hisana ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido, como si se tratara de una ilusión o un sueño nada más. – Me voy a dormir. – simplemente se retiró sin darle mayor explicación.

**ooOoo**

- ¿Shiro-chan?

- ¿Mhmm? – preguntó adormilado Toshiro.

- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó irónicamente.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondió malhumorado.

- Que tienes mal genio. – sonrió triunfante por haber logrado su cometido, molestarlo. – Aunque, hablando en serio… ¿Qué crees que habrá sucedido con Nozomi? – se giró hacia su derecha para quedar acostada mirando a Toshiro.

- No tengo idea. – le respondió girándose él también para verla a la cara. – Pero creo que si algo no anduviera bien, Kurosaki te lo haría saber de inmediato.

- Tal vez… pero se supone que de todas maneras debería haberme avisado hace como una hora sobre la situación.

- ¿Por quién te preocupas? – Momo levantó una ceja confundida.

- ¿Que por quién me preocupo? Toshiro estamos hablando de engañar a Aizen, por supuesto que me preocupo por los tres. Si Aizen descubre que Nozomi no es Rukia la matará e irá detrás de la verdadera, e Ichigo estará en grave peligro si descubre que él tuvo algo que ver con esa farsa. – le respondió alterada y hablando rápidamente.

- Cálmate, pareces una loca gritando de esa manera. – le espetó con el ceño fruncido. – Ichigo tuvo un buen plan y Nozomi no es tonta por lo que pudimos notar, y si por alguna razón Aizen la descubriera ten por seguro que Rukia es muy precavida y atenta. Por otro lado… dudo que Kurosaki dejara que algo malo le ocurriera a ninguna de las dos. – Momo se tranquilizó ante las palabras del peliblanco, suspiró derrotada por el sueño, cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante.

Toshiro la observaba dormir, se veía tan tranquila en ese estado… su ceño no estaba fruncido, su respiración acompasada asimilaba un aura de paz a su alrededor, y esa pequeña y casi inadvertida sonrisa que se formó en su rostro la hacían verse más bella de lo que ya era "_Ojalá pudiera sonreír así más a menudo_" pensó, pero casi de inmediato borró esas ideas de su cabeza al percatarse de que se trataba de Hinamori, la chica que lo extorsionaba sin una razón aparente. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir, pero el sueño casi se le hizo presente de inmediato porque no tardó en quedar inconsciente.

Hinamori despertó horas más tarde y se removió en su lugar sin abrir los ojos, sin embargo algo le impedía moverse con libertad, pues sentía que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre algo duro pero irónicamente suave a la vez y algo reposaba sobre su hombro y clavícula. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y asimiló lo que había a su alrededor, casi le da un paro al corazón cuando se vio a sí misma acostada al lado de Toshiro y pasando un brazo sobre su pecho en forma de abrazo, mientras que él pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello y terminaba depositando su mano en su hombro y clavícula… cerca de su pecho.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – se incorporó en la cama de un salto y lo pateó lejos de ella, haciendo que el pobre y confundido chico cayera al suelo.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO MOMO?! – le devolvió el grito más enfurecido que ella.

- ¿QUE QUÉ PASA? ¿ME PREGUNTAS QUE QUÉ PASA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO APROVECHADO?

- ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? NO ENTIENDO QUÉ TRATAS DE DECIRME IDIOTA.

- ¿IDIOTA? – preguntó indignada. – ERES UN MALDITO…

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó una mujer muy irritada dando un portazo tras de sí.

- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hinamori sorprendida y asustada.

- ¿Ma-Matsumoto? – preguntó con un tic de ojo Toshiro al reconocerla, sin duda estaba más espantado que Momo.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear y duérmanse de una maldita vez! ¿Es que no entienden que sus gritos son escuchados por todos aquí? – Matsumoto llevaba puesto su piyama color rosa con motivos de ositos, su pelo estaba totalmente enmarañado y no llevaba rastro de maquillaje, más si presentaba unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos. – Ahora vuélvanse a dormir y dejen de molestarnos, Yumichika está al lado de mi habitación y no para de decir que mañana su bello rostro se verá afectado por su sueño interrumpido y un mal susto… aunque dudo que se vea mal por ello… - susurró lo último con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta nuevamente. - ¡Duérmanse! – y cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte dando a entender que era una orden.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Momo al ver como Toshiro se acercaba como si nada a la cama.

- ¿Acostarme? – le dijo en forma irónica señalando la cama.

- Claro, puedes acomodarte por allí. – le respondió ella señalando en otra dirección. – El cómodo y sofisticado sillón te encantará. – Toshiro observó que se refería a la silla en el rincón de la habitación, suspiró cansado, la verdad era que ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de pelear con Momo, sabía que de todas maneras no le ganaría a su estúpido orgullo.

Toshiro se acomodó como pudo en la pequeña e incómoda silla y miró a Momo que se recostaba en la cama.

- Descansa.

- Duérmete. – le respondió secamente y sin mirarlo. Pasaron cinco minutos y Toshiro la llamó entre susurros, al ver que no respondía se acercó a ella y le sacudió levemente el hombro comprobando que estaba profundamente dormida.

- Moriré por esto en la mañana pero vale la pena por dormir cómodo. – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acostaba del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda a la morena.

**ooOoo**

Rukia se levantó esa mañana muy temprano, no conseguía volverse a dormir así que simplemente se destapó y decidió ir a recorrer los pasillos hasta encontrar nuevamente el baño. Una vez que lo hizo se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, primero una expresión de susto se hizo presente, luego de horror y por último de dolor al tocarse cada lastimadura. Se veía fatal, tenía un ojo negro y la mejilla contraria también, un raspón en el mentón y una cortada en la frente, su labio inferior estaba partido y le dolía la cara con el solo hecho de querer mover su boca o abrir más sus ojos. No comprendía nada, ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Súbitamente, los recuerdos agolparon su mente como si se tratara de una película de terror, comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas al fallar sus piernas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de inmediato, un poco por el dolor físico que le provocaba y otro poco por el dolor de haber perdido a una amiga.

- Lo… siento. Lo siento Nozomi… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte involucrado en este infierno. – sollozaba abrazándose a sí misma e inclinándose hacia adelante mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Qué he hecho mal? – se cuestionaba una y otra vez al creer que todo eso se trataba de un castigo que la vida le imponía.

Pasó una hora en la que Rukia terminó recostada en el suelo ya sin fuerzas, no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, parecía que ya no le quedaba más fuerza ni para eso. Comenzó a cantar la misma canción que cantó estando con Ichigo, recordarlo tirado en el césped llorando amargamente la ponía peor de lo que estaba. Ichigo… de seguro él la habría visto detalladamente la noche anterior, generalmente se preocuparía porque un chico la viera en ese estado, le preocuparía hasta que la vieran con un grano en la lengua, pero a esas alturas y en las circunstancias que se encontraba ya nada le importaba. Empezó a faltarle la respiración de a poco, su visión se iba tornando borrosa y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, sentía que no podía mover ni sus labios para pedir ayuda y al final todo se volvió oscuro.

**ooOoo**

Ichigo no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, le preocupaba el estado tan deplorable en el que esos malditos habían dejado a Rukia, le preocupaba su reacción en cuanto se viera al espejo, en general le preocupaba ella y a pesar de no saber bien por qué, necesitaba verla, necesitaba llevarla a un hospital y cerciorarse por sí mismo que estaba bien, relativamente. Se levantó de la cama a las siete dándose por vencido al creer que ya no podría dormir aunque así lo deseara, se dio un baño rápido y salió de la casa en su auto.

Llegó en veinte minutos, habría sido menos el tiempo de no ser por el tráfico, azotó la puerta del convertible y corrió hacia el cuarto de Orihime para ver a Rukia, ignorando las miradas curiosas y confundidas de los trabajadores que se preguntaban qué rayos hacia él ahí.

- ¡Rukia que bueno que has…! – No esperó ni cinco segundos luego de tocar la puerta para que Orihime abriera y lo abrazara por error. – ¡Ichigo! Oh, lo siento mucho Ichigo yo no quise…

- Está bien Inoue, no pasa nada… - respondió él tan incómodo como la chica.

- ¿Has visto a Rukia? – Ichigo la vio y denotó preocupación en su voz y su rostro, sus ojos destellaban desesperación sin duda, ella era muy transparente respecto a sus emociones.

- Creí que estaría contigo. – le confesó él igual de preocupado.

- Oh no… Me he levantado hace algunas horas y ella no estaba, pensé que tal vez habría ido con Rangiku pero ella no sabe nada de Rukia y nadie la ha visto. Esperé creyendo que de casualidad hubiera salido a dar un paseo para pensar y relajar su mente pero no he sabido nada de ella hasta ahora… Estoy preocupada Ichigo ¿Qué pasaría si Azen la ha descubierto y…?

- Él no la ha descubierto, ella está a salvo por ahora. – Orihime percibió un deje de tristeza en esas últimas dos palabras pero prefirió no preguntar, al menos no hasta que él decidiera contarle. – No te preocupes, yo la encontraré. – y dicho eso se retiró de la habitación dejando a Inoue un poco más aliviada.

Corrió hacia todos los lugares donde creyó que podría estar pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera una pista. En el camino, varios se cruzaron con él y lo saludaron respetuosamente pero no los tenía en cuenta, simplemente estaba concentrado en encontrarla a ella.

- Hey Ichigo ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, naranjita? – le preguntó en un tono burlón Madarame, sin embargo Ichigo lo ignoró y siguió caminando como si no estuviera ahí. - ¿pero qué…?

- Déjalo, de seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear contigo Ikkaku. – le respondió irónico Yumichika. – Además tú también tienes cosas que hacer. – le recordó con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

- Tienes razón. Primero me encargaré del idiota de Abarai y luego iré por el idiota de Kurosaki.

Ichigo ya se estaba desesperando al no encontrar señales de Rukia por ningún lado, era como si hubiera esfumado "_¿Habría escapado?_" se preguntó, pero descartó la posibilidad, ya había visto hace un momento a Momo discutiendo con Hitsugaya y no era posible que Rukia se fuera sin su amigo, "_¿Dónde estás entonces?_" se preguntaba deseando que tal vez ella pudiera escucharlo y responderle.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curioso Renji al verlo tan pensativo caminado a paso rápido. Pero otra vez, Ichigo lo ignoró. – Bastardo ¿Sigues enojado por lo de anoche? Ja, sí que eres un bebé llorón. – pero él no se detuvo y Renji solo lo dejó ir creyéndose superior y más maduro.

Hubo una persona a quien no pudo ignorar por más que así lo hubiera querido, Matsumoto Rangiku.

- ¡Ichigo! – exclamó con alegría al verlo pasar por el pasillo. - ¿Vienes a entrenar? Kaien está en la sala de entrenamientos, creo que iba a estar con Hisagi… ¿o era con Kira? – comenzó a divagar por sus pensamientos.

- Rangiku no tengo tiempo, luego hablamos.

- Pero qué grosero eres Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Dejar a una dama hablando sola? Eso no es nada lindo ¿Cómo quieres que Rukia se fije en ti con esos modales? – Ichigo la vio extrañado y confundido.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- De Rukia y de ti, tonto. Creo que hacen una perfecta pareja, pero si queremos que eso suceda debes cambiar un poquitito tu actitud ¿No lo crees? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Estás loca? Acabo de terminar con Senna ¿Cómo crees que puedo fijarme en alguien más? Además estás hablando de Rukia, esa enana no es mi tipo ¡Es una niña! – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Rangiku solo suspiró.

- Tú no eres muy maduro que digamos Ichigo. Además, Rukia no es lo que aparenta, ella es una chica muy dulce, racional y madura para su edad.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Cualquiera se habría vuelto loco aquí con casi dos semanas de secuestro y unos mafiosos tan particulares como estos ¿No lo crees? – Ichigo se lo pensó. – Además ella no reacciona como una niñita mimada o hija de papi, sabe defenderse sola y es valiente.

- Tienes razón. – dijo él recordando las diversas actitudes que hasta ahora le había mostrado. Sonrió inconscientemente y consideró la idea de que tal vez Rukia era una linda niñ… mujercita. – Es una mujercita bastante particular.

- ¿Mujercita? Vaya que eres terco – le dijo golpeándole la cabeza como si estuviera hueca. – no reconocer que es una verdadera mujer a pesar de la edad. Recuerda que solo le llevas dos años de diferencia, no es la gran cosa.

- Cierto… tú me llevas cinco años y no digo nada. – "_Tal vez no tendría que haber dicho eso_" pensó al sentir la patada al estómago que le dio su "amiga".

- Y por eso no tenías una novia de verdad.

- ¡Oye! Senna…

- Era una arpía y no me harás cambiar de opinión, adiós. – se fue molesta dejándolo arrodillado de dolor en el piso.

**ooOoo**

Kaien estaba más que cansado por el entrenamiento y solo llevaba una hora con Hisagi.

- Creo que estoy fuera de forma, necesitaré tomarme más en serio el entrenamiento.

- ¡Kaien! – gritó una voz a su espalda. – ¿Vienes de la sala de entrenamientos?

- ¡Hey Toshiro! Creo que te tardaste un poco hoy ¿No crees? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que el peliblanco no comprendió bien.

- Es que Momo ha estado…

- ¡Oh claro! Cierto que tú y Hinamori están juntos – se hizo el desentendido. – No te preocupes, no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. – le guiño nuevamente el ojo.

- Claro. – le siguió el juego aun sin entender a lo que se refería. – Iré a entrenar con Hisagi si es que está.

- Claro, diviértete ¡Pero no mucho o preocuparás a tu novia! – le gritó cuando ya se encontraba lejos.

Siguió caminando hasta el baño y una vez que quiso abrir la puerta esta no cedía, inmediatamente recordó la vez que le ocurrió lo mismo y eso era porque la pequeña Kuchiki estaba ahí dentro, en ropa interior… Sacudió su cabeza y por las dudas golpeó la puerta, no quería sufrir la suerte de que esta vez pudiera ser Hinamori o Matsumoto la que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Puedo entrar? – al notar que nadie le respondía supuso que nadie estaba dentro así que solo le pegó un empujón a la puerta y esta se abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que adentro estaba una muchacha desmayada y toda golpeada, se alarmó y espantó de tal escena. Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, la habitación de Matsumoto. Al llegar allí quiso esperar a que ella volviera, de seguro no tardaría en escaparse si quien la supervisaba era Kensei, sin embargo le tocó el ojo negro y se percató de que ella estaba ardiendo de la fiebre, salió a buscar un recipiente de agua fría y un pedazo de algo que mojar para ponerle en la frente.

Una vez que tuvo todo, comenzó a colocarle una media blanca mojada en la frente – ya habiéndose cerciorado de que ésta estuviera limpia, caso que era ya que se la quitó a Yumichika de sus cajones. – y a cambiarla cada cierto tiempo. La observó durante un buen rato, viéndola así le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar a quién y aunque se cansó de pensar y pensar no logró recordar nada.

Pasó una hora y Kaien no había salido del cuarto aun, nadie sabía dónde estaba pero poco le importaba, luego encararía a todo el grupo para pedir explicaciones de esa escena que había visto antes. La chica comenzó a removerse en la cama pero no despertaba.

- Mamá… - susurró con tristeza. Kaien la volvió a observar, ahora desde otra perspectiva.

- Eres solo una niña ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó como esperando su respuesta.

- Mamá ¿por qué… te fuiste? – comenzó a sollozar débilmente y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

- Entiendo, todos tenemos nuestros motivos. – malentendió la situación. – Yo comencé por una trampa, un amigo vendía cosas ilegales en un barrio bajo en las afueras de Karakura, no sé cómo diablos me metí pero de alguna manera terminé trabajando con él aquí para la mafia. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde y aunque tratamos de escapar de esta realidad no pudimos, él siempre nos encontraba y nos amenazaba. Una vez mi amigo se rebeló ante Aizen y él… simplemente lo mató. Hice muchas cosas malas, cosas de las que me arrepiento… por eso te recomendaría que huyeras de aquí lo antes posible, no dejes que este mundo te consuma niña… o lo lamentarás dentro de poco…

- Bya… Byaku… - gemía Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Byaku? ¿Él era tu novio? Qué raro nombre – reconoció rascándose la barbilla. – Sin embargo, sea cual sea tu razón de estar aquí puedo asegurarte que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer. Vete te lo pido por favor.

- Papá no… no lo hagas… déjala… no la toques… - Rukia estaba teniendo una pesadilla y se movía de un lado al otro. – Corre… por favor… corre… Miyako…

- ¿Miyako? – A Kaien eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Había dicho Miyako, estaba completamente seguro – ¿Qué relación tendrías tú con Miyako? ¿Por qué… le dices que corra? – A Kaien se le ponían los nervios de punta de tan solo pensar que Miyako podría estar en peligro. Debía hablar con esa chica tan rápido como despertara. Si ella tenía un indicio de su paradero, si sabía tan solo que ella estaba bien…

.

* * *

.

Okey, en simples palabras esta vez mi cuenta de windows se bloqueó y perdí todo, repito, TODO TTmTT tuve que acordarme de lo que ya había escrito antes y tardé porque lo fui haciendo paulatinamente en la semana antes de que eso me ocurriera. Ahora haré lo posible por actualizar rápido ya que el miércoles próximo es feriado aquí en Argentina..

Bueno, ya saben, si quieren comentar qué les pareció y/o qué no no duden en hacerlo!

**_misel-kuchiki: _**_bueeeeeeno... Nozomi en realidad está jhfLDGFHSD o.o qué cosa no? (ups se me fue la mano en el teclado jijiji -w-) Me alegra de que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por comentar!_

**_Loen: _**_No he visto aun One Piece (lo juro) de verdad se parecen? :O pero estoy con ganas de verlo, me lo recomiendas? Y no__ por favor! No desesperes! La historia será continuada ha como dé lugar, no te preocupes o.- Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te guste la historia en general y no sabes cuánto me halaga que pienses así de mis escritos *w* Espero que lo sigas disfrutando! _

.

Nos leemos Pronto! Bye! O.-/


	11. En la Desesperación,,,

Esa mañana cuando Momo despertó se llevó un buen susto al ver de nuevo a Toshiro durmiendo plácidamente del otro lado de la cama, pensó en despertarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacía unas horas pero descartó la idea al recordar cómo se lo había tomado Matsumoto.

- Sin embargo no te dejaré ganar esta vez, Shiro-chan – sonrió con satisfacción mientras lo miraba con altivez.

Se acercó más al cuerpo del chico, y lo abrazó por la espalda entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, Toshiro no tardó en sentirse acorralado y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, vio su mano entrelazada con la de Hinamori y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando sintió su respiración muy cerca de su cuello. "_No puede ser… moriré si despierta_" pensaba con el sudor frío ya recorriendo su frente. Trató de quitársela de encima, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, aun dormida Momo era más fuerte y se negaba a soltarlo.

- Momo… quítate… - Toshiro luchaba contra el fuerte agarre de la chica y está al sentir su voz sollozó entre sueños.

- N-no… Shiro-chan, no… me dejes… Shiro-chan – Toshiro la escuchó y sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de un tomate, de repente comenzó a tener mucho calor y el corazón parecía a punto de salir disparado de su cavidad.

- M-Momo… Momo ya suéltame… estás soñando… suéltame… - decía agitado mientras seguía peleando inútilmente por zafarse del abrazo. Cuando por fin lo logró Momo abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me alejas de ti Shiro-chan? – le hablaba en un tono seductor que hizo que Toshiro se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

- ¿Q-qué?

- ¿Qué, no entiendes? Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado. Pensé que lo había dejado claro aquella vez cuando nos besamos. – le dijo en tono inocente mientras agachaba la cabeza y sus ojos de humedecían.

- M-Momo n-no entiendes…. – Toshiro no podía evitar tartamudear de los nervios, jamás se imaginó a Hinamori diciendo esas cosas. Se levantó de la cama y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella. – Y-yo… ahh… yo… ya tengo novia. – finalizó sus palabras rascándose la nuca. Hinamori abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, verdadera sorpresa.

- Ahh… ¿En serio? – de repente el juego había perdido su gracia, ya no tenía ganas de seguir con la farsa.

- ¿Eh? Q-quiero decir… sí, en serio.

- Oh, bien por ti entonces. – se levantó de la cama con indiferencia y comenzó a atarse las zapatillas. "_Un momento… ¿Por qué retrocedo? Esto es para darle una lección_" recapacitó, se incorporó nuevamente y miró a Toshiro sonriente. – Pero ella no tendría por qué enterarse de nosotros. – caminó a paso lento hacia donde él estaba. – Además, dudo que la vuelvas a ver en un buen tiempo. – acomodó algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente y luego lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿D-de q-qué rayos es-estás hablando? – Toshiro estaba cada vez más nervioso, si Hinamori no oía desde esa distancia el latir de su acelerado corazón era un milagro. – M-Momo no creo que quieras…

- Oh claro que quiero Shiro-chan. Te quiero a ti, ahora. – Hinamori rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Toshiro y lo acercó a ella pese a la resistencia que oponía el pobre, sonrió más y cerró los ojos dispuesta a besarlo. Él también lo hizo, seguía resistiéndose a su cercanía tomándola por la cintura y tratando de alejarla pero ahora con menos fuerza, "_Al menos así fingiremos mejor ser una pareja de enamorados_" se descubrió a sí mismo pensando. – Así que sí tenía razón, eres un maldito pervertido Shiro-chan. – Toshiro abrió los ojos y vio como Momo lo perforaba con su mirada.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Que eres un maldito y odioso pervertido.

- Pe-pero…

- ¿Acaso lo vas a negar? – levantó una ceja irónicamente. – Metiéndote nuevamente a la cama cuando yo estoy durmiendo, tomándome por la cintura – miró hacia abajo haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo. – y preparándote sin ninguna molestia para besarme.

- Pe-pero… ¡Tú ibas a besarme! ¡Tú estuviste seduciéndome todo el tiempo! Ni siquiera podía quitarte de encima de mí. – decía visiblemente alterado.

- Todo eso fue en venganza de lo que hiciste la noche anterior. No iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya ¿O sí Shiro-chan? Además, ¿realmente creías que iba enserio con aquellas absurdas palabras?

- Eres una maldita…

Así comenzó una nueva pelea entre los dos, salieron de la habitación gritándose ante las miradas confundidas de los demás trabajadores y los pequeños cuchicheos sobre lo tiernos que se veían aun discutiendo como si fueran pareja de casados.

- Ay, ay el amor… - decía Matsumoto escondida detrás de unas cajas con ojos soñadores.

**ooOoo**

- ¿Has visto a Rukia? Por favor dime que la has visto. – Momo estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Renji y Madarame cuando Orihime se acercó a ella corriendo y con una cara sumamente preocupada que la alertó.

- No, no la he visto desde ayer cuando estábamos con Ichigo ¿Qué ocurrió, por cierto? – súbitamente había dejado de importarle el entrenamiento de tiro al blanco y tanto Rukia como Nozomi habían ocupado el mayor porcentaje de sus pensamientos.

- No hay tiempo de explicar ahora pero debes ayudarme a encontrar a Rukia, no la he visto desde anoche y no se encuentra muy bien. Esta mañana al despertar ella ya no estaba en su cama y la esperé por horas pero nunca apareció. Ichigo la está buscando pero…

- Inoue, habla lento por favor. – Momo apenas podía llevar el hilo de la historia por la rapidez con la que la chica hablaba. Si había entendido bien Rukia estaba perdida y no en buen estado.

- Sí, lo siento. – Sonrió nerviosamente. – Te decía que Ichigo la está buscando pero no me ha llamado todavía y creo que no tiene señales de ella.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué dijiste que no se encuentra bien?

- Ella llegó anoche muy lastimada. Tenía cortadas por los brazos, raspones en la cara y un ojo negro. – decía mientras se tocaba en los lugares que nombraba. – Me dijo que no quería hablar y que solo quería dormir pero en cuanto se recostó simplemente se desmayó. Le curé algunas heridas pero no sé dónde se pudo haber metido que ahora no le encuentro por ningún lado, ella está débil y creo que no ha comido nada ayer, temó que le pueda haber ocurrido algo malo, además nadie de aquí puede reconocerla ¿Qué pasa si cae en manos de quien no debería? Sabes cómo son algunos aquí. – Orihime cambió la expresión de su rostro en cuanto acabó de hablar, nuevamente había adoptado la misma rapidez que antes pero esta vez Hinamori no la detuvo y se limitó a escucharla atentamente.

- Te ayudaré a buscarla, pero debes estar tranquila Orihime, ya que Rukia es fuerte y no se dejará vencer fácilmente. – Hinamori no se creía sus propias palabras pero debía, de alguna forma, calmar a la pobre y alterada Orihime que estaba al borde de la desesperación. – Además creo que Ichigo es bastante estúpido como para encontrarla por sí solo y ahora mismo debe estar más alterado que tú. – Le sonrió burlonamente haciendo que su humor cambiará aunque sea levemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que harán? – Renji se había acercado al escuchar "Ichigo" y "estúpido" en la misma oración, después de todo él también creía lo mismo.

- No te inntere… - Momo se había adelantado a contestarle para evitar posibles intromisiones, además él no tenía por qué saber sobre la nueva Rukia. Sin embargo, Inoue la cortó y habló con energía.

- ¡Tú nos ayudarás Renji! – dijo emocionada y casi gritando como loca. El aludido la miró confundido. – Debemos buscar a Rukia y asegurarnos de que está a salvo.

- ¿Rukia… está en peligro? – preguntó preocupado.

- Idiota, es la hija de un enemigo de Aizen y la tenemos secuestrada ¿Tú qué crees, flamita? – preguntó Madarame en un tono arrogante, irónico y burlón.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLAMARME ASÍ! – le gritó enfadado Renji, a lo que el otro solo sonrió sobradoramente.

- ¡Déjense de tonterías y ayúdennos de una vez si piensan hacerlo! – les gritó Hinamori con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Yo nunca dije que ayudaría. – Madarame se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta rogando que Momo lo dejara ir sin ningún problema.

- Entonces te encargarás de limpiar este asqueroso lugar y la sala de entrenamientos donde se encuentra Hisagi.

- ¡¿Solo?! – la cabeza de Madarame giró como la del exorcista en su momento. Hinamori asintió con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y ceja levantada. – Creo que será divertido jugar a las escondidas con Rukia. – comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al grupo. – Rukia ¿Dónde estás? – comenzó a gritar ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres. – Rukia, sal de donde sea que te encuentres. ¿Rukia? Ven aquí Rukia, Rukia…

- ¡NO ES UN PERRO! – Gritaron al unísono Inoue y Renji con la cara roja de la ira. Momo los miró sorprendida por tal reacción.

- Lo que sea… Solo debemos encontrarla y ya ¿verdad? – les respondió calmado y restándole importancia al asunto. Nuevamente comenzó a llamarla a gritos y silbidos, justo como si tratara de un perro…

**ooOoo**

Rukia siguió inconsciente por un buen rato, pero no dejaba de gemir y removerse entre sueños, parecía como si se encontrara en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, sudaba frío y en ocasiones hablaba en voz alta.

- No… Nozomi, no… por favor… vete… Miyako… corre… - decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Yo… las protegeré… Aizen…

Había dicho esas mismas palabras desde hace exactamente veinte minutos atrás, Kaien no lograba que la chica despertara pero tampoco le molestaba escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, pues así se convencía cada vez más de que no estaba loco y realmente escuchaba el nombre de su querida Miyako entre las pesadillas de esa mujer extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó esperando estúpidamente a que le respondiera, pronto se pegó en la frente mientras reía de sí mismo. – ¿En serio creías que te respondería? Ja, si Kuukaku me escuchara de seguro me daría un buen golpe. – dijo en voz alta sobándose inconscientemente la cabeza, una profunda nostalgia adornó su rostro con una sonrisa triste y se quedó mirando hacia la nada recordando a su hermana. – ¿Dónde te encontrarás ahora, hermana?

Rukia comenzó a removerse una vez más en la cama y Kaien se alarmó al sentir su frente mucho más caliente que antes y ahora perlada del sudor. Se levantó del piso y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta, la miró de reojo y frunció su ceño, ya sabía a quién recurrir por ayuda.

Ichigo seguía corriendo de un lado para otro en busca de la maldita enana que tan bien había decidido esconderse "_¿Dónde diablos te encuentras Rukia?_" pensaba desesperado, todavía no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto, después de todo si ella desperdiciaba su intento de ayuda ya no era su problema, sin embargo se sentía nervioso con tan solo imaginarla en peligro.

- ¡Ichigo! – escuchó que lo llamaban por detrás. – Sabía que te encontraría por aquí ¿Qué haces? Pareces desesperado. – Se le burló Ishida mientras se le acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Uryuu! ¿Has visto a Rukia?

- ¿Qué? ¿La has perdido? – Ishida pasó de su tranquilo temperamento a uno más inquieto y alarmado. - ¿Cómo fue que…?

- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! – le gritó más desesperado que antes. – Anoche la dejé en su habitación pero esta mañana Inoue no la vio en su cama y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

- ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? – le preguntó tratando de recuperar la calma.

- ¡¿Crees que te lo estaría preguntado si lo supiera?! ¡La he estado buscando desde hace como dos horas y nadie más la ha visto! ¡Estoy al borde de la locura! – le gritó agitando las manos en el aire como un loco, a lo que su amigo simplemente se masajeó el puente de la nariz para evitar sonreír por tal reacción ¿Acaso esa pequeña chica le preocupaba? - ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

- No me estoy riendo, idiota. – Le contestó tratando de poner su mejor cara de seriedad.

- ¡Sonreías como si algo te divirtiera! – le reprochó encolerizado y rojo de la ira.

- ¿Quieres concentrarte? ¿En dónde no la has buscado todavía? – contraatacó más por desviar el tema que por otra cosa.

- De hecho la he buscado por cada rincón por más pequeño que fuera.

- ¿Y dices que le has preguntado a los demás si la han visto?

- Sí, nadie lo ha hecho.

- ¿Estás seguro de que has preguntado a todos?

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacerme un interrogatorio?! ¡Mejor ayúdame a encontrarla!

- ¡Tranquilízate, idiota! – le gritó golpeándole la nuca y haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo. – Es importante saberlo para no ir por los mismos lugares otra vez ¿Qué, no piensas?

- Eres un maldito…

- Estoy seguro de que, uno, no has preguntado a nadie sobre ella, y dos, no has pensado en buscar en las habitaciones. – Ichigo tan solo se quedó de piedra mirándolo a los ojos desde el piso, en realidad ahora que recordaba solo le había preguntado a Rangiku y en cuanto a lo de las habitaciones… no lo había pensado. – Eres un imbécil. – fue el juicio final de Ishida.

- ¿Ishida? – el aludido se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. – Ja, ¡Vaya que tengo suerte! Estaba por llamarte, necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo. – le dijo serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? En realidad… ahora estoy algo ocupado y…

- Pues déjalo, sea lo que sea, esto es más importante…

- Kaien no tienes idea de…

- ¡Escúchame! – le interrumpió el moreno enfadado, si había algo que detestaba era el ser interrumpido por las demás personas y más si trataba de decir algo importante. – Hay una niña, bueno… no es tan niña en realidad – Ichigo prestó mayor atención. – La encontré tirada en el baño y estaba sumamente golpeada…

- ¡ES RUKIA! – gritó de repente Ichigo levantándose del piso a la velocidad de la luz. - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?! – le gritó agarrándolo por el cuello de su playera, Kaien tan solo pudo quedarse confundido por tal reacción.

- Cálmate Kurosaki. – le dijo con molestia su amigo. – Kaien, ¿Puedes llevarnos con ella? – Kaien asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos casi corriendo.

Al llegar se sorprendieron los tres, pero Kaien estaba más confundido que los otros dos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó adentrándose a la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados. - ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Estaba inconsciente y casi delirando por la fiebre…

- ¿Tenía fiebre? – Ishida estaba aún más preocupado por aquella chica, quién sabe lo débil que podría ser ante esas situaciones.

- Estaba volando de fiebre. – le respondió Kaien en igual estado que él. – Hablaba entre sueños y sudaba mucho, la estuve cuidando desde hace un buen tiempo y cuando la fiebre le subió no me quedó más que salir a buscarte, suerte que estabas aquí… pero ahora ya no sé dónde está…

Los tres se adentraron a la habitación y la inspeccionaron por todos los rincones, Rukia ya no estaba allí.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó desesperado Ichigo golpeando una de las paredes con sus puños, la golpeó una vez más y entonces sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, aunque poco le importaba.

- No es momento para desatar tu furia…

- ¿Crees que yo elijo el momento, Ishida? No la he encontrado en todo el día, y cuando creo que puedo verla de repente desaparece ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego? ¿Acaso se trata de jugar a las escondidas? Porque ya me estoy cansando…

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Ichigo calló en ese mismo instante y vio a su amigo con sorpresa, él no era de los que perdía la paciencia tan rápidamente. - ¡¿CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO?! ¡¿CREES QUE NO QUIERO ENCONTRAR YO TAMBIÉN A RUKIA?! ME PREOCUPA TANTO COMO A TI Y TAMPOCO SÉ POR QUÉ PERO NADA CONSEGUIREMOS SI SEGUIMOS COMPORTÁNDONOS COMO DOS LOCOS.

- Concuerdo con él. – se atrevió a acotar Kaien con cara de inocente. Ishida respiró profundo y contó hasta diez, debía volver a calmarse por su bien y por el de ese cabeza hueca de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntó avergonzado Ichigo.

- Nos separaremos, cada uno de nosotros irá a buscarla por lugares diferentes y quien la encuentre primero avisará a los demás. Kaien, tú buscarás en los jardines mientras yo lo hago por aquí adentro, tú Kurosaki buscarás en el bosque, sabes bien por dónde. – Ichigo asintió comprendiendo. – Si encuentran alguna señal, alguna pista, algo… por más pequeño que sea, avisarán al resto ¿Entendido? – todos asintieron y salieron en busca de la chica.

**ooOoo**

Rukia despertó minutos después de que Kaien hubiera salido de la habitación, no le tomó mucho tiempo incorporarse para salir de aquella habitación y a pesar de que estaba muy débil y todo le dolía no quería quedarse allí, de alguna manera no se sentía segura. Con todo dándole vueltas, su cabeza a punto de estallar, sus piernas que apenas le respondían y una sensación de sed infinita, salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia cualquier lugar; no recordaba nada, nada de lo que le había pasado recientemente, pero algo le decía que por el momento era mejor así y siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo. De repente sintió un extraño revoltijo en el estómago y se adentró en la primera puerta que encontró, por suerte era un baño, cómo pudo llegó hasta el retrete y allí cayó arrodillada para vomitar lo poco que quedaba en su interior. Por alguna razón lloró, no supo por qué, pero lloraba y no podía parar "_¿Será por mi desgracia?_" pensó confundida pero con un gran nudo en el pecho, "_¿Qué me pasa?_". Se obligó a sí misma a recordar, debía recordar para saber por qué lloraba, y aunque su voz interior le decía que no lo hiciera hizo caso omiso a tal advertencia.

_**Ooo**_

_- ¡Vamos, habla! ¿O es que quieres morir en el silencio?_

_**Ooo**_

_- No he... tenido una grandiosa vida. (…)En cuanto a ti Aizen... eres un cobarde, haces desaparecer a quien te conviene con tal de huir lo más que puedas de tus problemas. No te odio, me das pena (…) No me arrepiento de nada (…)_

_**Ooo**_

_Aizen apretó el gatillo y se hizo presente durante un segundo el ruido ensordecedor de un arma siendo usada._

– _Adiós y... gracias._

_**Ooo**_

- Demonios… - dijo pegándose la cabeza con el borde del retrete una y otra vez, cuando lo recordó todo nuevamente, la imagen de Nozomi despidiéndose y el ensordecedor ruido del arma de ese bastardo se repetían en su cabeza como un ciclo sin fin. La cabeza pronto le estallaría e inconscientemente comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a herirse el brazo derecho con las uñas de su mano, tanta bronca tenía con todo y todos. - ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡Te odio Byakuya! ¡TE ODIO! – gritó desde el fondo de su alma. Sintió como era rodeada por detrás con unos brazos cálidos, no tenía fuerzas ya para levantar la cabeza y ver de quién se trataba así que simplemente se dejó abrazar y ya. - Te odio… te odio… – sollozaba.

- Shh… ya pasará, te prometo que pasará… No llores, por favor Rukia… no llores… - le decía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas para no derrumbarse ante ella. Era ahora cuando más lo necesitaba y pese a todo debía convertirse en su pilar para sostenerla y contenerla.

- ¿Por qué me ocurre esto? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso he sido tan mala persona? Cambiaré, juro que así lo hare pero por favor has que pare, solo quiero que toda esta pesadilla acabe de una vez… ya no aguanto más… quiero… quiero… - vaciló un momento antes de continuar, no estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir. – quiero morirme de una vez… todo estaría mejor sin mi aquí…

- No digas eso Rukia, tú eres una chica fuerte, tu vales más de lo que crees…

- No digas tonterías, mi padre no me quiere, nunca me quiso… mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, yo… la maté. Soy un problema hasta para la mafia y por mi culpa una inocente ha muerto. Maldición… ¡ELLA NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER EN ESTE ASUNTO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras clavaba sus uñas en su brazo y lloraba con más energía, él le retiró la mano de su muy lastimado brazo y no pudo más que acogerla en sus brazos, no tenía ya ninguna palabra de aliento, pues él también se sentía decepcionado de Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Ya no llores Rukia, no vale la pena llorar por gente que no se merece una sola de tus lágrimas. – le dijo con un deje de rencor en sus palabras.

- No lloro por él, lloro por mi estupidez… Por creer algo de él que en realidad nunca fue… - Su cara reflejaba total asco y odio por quien era su padre. – A pesar de ser como era conmigo yo siempre creí que él me quería a su manera, traté de convencerme una y otra vez de que era su manera de protegerme… - sonrió irónicamente. – Qué idiota fui… Que idiota he sido siempre… - se secó rudamente las lágrimas de su rostro a pesar del profundo dolor que eso le causaba y se soltó del abrazo, se paró y se vio la cara en el pedazo de espejo roto que estaba colgado en la pared sobre el lavamanos, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, tenía marcadas ojeras y su cara demacrada por los golpes, pero ya no le importaba en absoluto. – Realmente me vengaré de ti Byakuya Kuchiki, te mataré con mis propias manos, lo juro… - Se sintió fuerte por unos segundos pero tan pronto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y todo se le tornó borroso, antes de que pudiera caer al duro piso Toshiro la sujetó por los hombros y luego la tomó en brazos. Ella estaba pálida, en esos días había perdido peso considerablemente y sospechaba que tal vez sufriera de anemia. Por lo pronto, solo le quedaba conseguir ayuda para su amiga… ayuda física y psicológica.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Muy corto, lo sé, lo siento, pero no puedo forzarme a escribir más porque no me sale o simplemente no me gusta rellenar con vacíos (si entienden la ironía :) ) Además, tampoco me gustaría dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizar, prefiero que tenga más caps. si es necesario...

Ya saben, si les gustó o no, pueden hacérmelo saber, decirme qué les pareció y qué no, me gusta saber qué piensan de la historia!

.

_**misel-kuchiki:**_Creo que te habrás ilusionado con la escena final en la que "Alguien" contiene a Rukia en el baño (no me mates por no haber puesto a Ichi-nee TnT jajaja) Ya, ya la encontrará y ambas veremos (o más bien leeremos) cuál será su reacción O.-

Gracias por leer y comentar!

_**Loen:**_ ¡He comenzado a ver One Piece! Justo esta misma tarde (no me convencía pero tú lo lograste jaja) y tienes razón... es muuuuy largo pero divertido a la vez y Luffy es un personaje muy singular (me agrada). En cuanto al fic, a Ichi-nee lo volveré algo loquillo con la enana, será divertido -w- (sonrisa macabra)

Me alegro de que estés disfrutando la historia!

_**SangoSarait:**_ Gracias por comentar, es bueno saber que te gusta la historia! Espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado! O.-

.

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


	12. Pasado Martirizador

_Ella soñaba con el día de su décimo cumpleaños, aquel día en el que su abuelo Sojun, enfermo del corazón y con los días contados, le había organizado una pequeña fiesta con todas sus compañeritas del instituto. Fue algo sorpresa y a ella le había fascinado, había grandes y delicados regalos, atracciones divertidas en las que varias niñas ya se entretenían, ricos y sofisticados platillos de comida dulce y salada que no perdían su encanto colorido e infantil. Todo era perfecto, hasta ese enorme peluche de Chappy con un piyama a rayas morado que sostenía un corazón que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Rukia", con ese regalo estaba tan rebosante de alegría que saltaba de un lado a otro sin importar las innumerables veces que se cayera y raspara las rodillas y los codos._

_- Abuelo ¿Dónde está mi padre? – preguntaba con una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Desde que ella recordaba, su padre jamás pasaba los días en casa para la época de su cumpleaños, entendía que debía trabajar muy duro para mantener a la gran empresa de la familia, al menos eso era lo que los demás le decían, pero no podía evitar ponerse triste al sentirse sola pese a la gente que siempre la rodeaba en la mansión. _

_- Él… no ha podido venir hoy, ya sabes… es un padre muy ocupado y dedicado a su trabajo. – le respondió su abuelo con el corazón roto y maldiciendo a su hijo internamente al ver la desilusión que le causó a su nieta. – Sin embargo, sabes lo mucho que él te quiere, y me ha pedido que te desee un muy feliz cumpleaños._

_- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Le has hablado por teléfono? ¿Y por qué no me has pasado con él? Yo quería hablarle… - A Rukia comenzaban a asomársele las lágrimas por los ojos, la voz se le había quebrado y eso le causó mayor dolor a su abuelo. – Yo quería decirle… que no importa si él no puede estar aquí conmigo hoy… que yo lo quiero y que no me pongo mal por cosas tontas, - comenzó a llorar mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. – sé que tiene mucho trabajo y que por eso no tiene tiempo de llamarme y aunque a veces me sienta sola siempre me pongo feliz al saber que tengo un padre tan bueno y trabajador como él… - Sojun No podía dejar de ver a su nieta con asombro y compasión, era increíble lo mucho que Rukia adoraba a su padre, y sin embargo ese ingrato se atrevía a abandonarla siempre que tenía la oportunidad._ – _¡Por eso me hubieras dejado hablar con él! – le dijo levantando la vista y clavando sus hermosos ojos violetas en los de su abuelo. - ¡Quería decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí! ¡Que quiero ser una buena hija y siempre voy a esperarlo en casa obediente y feliz! – Ya no podía verla así de frágil, Rukia era tan solo una niña de diez años y se estaba obligando a creer en un cuento de hadas para no sufrir la falta de sus dos padres, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Byakuya no la quería y aun así se obligaba a pensar en cosas positivas para justificar sus errores como padre y ser humano. Era solo una pequeña de diez años, queriendo vivir feliz como las demás niñas de su edad… y para eso reprimía sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos en un intento de creer que todo estaba bien, que el comportamiento de su padre era normal y que no la odiaba. Sojun la abrazó, la abrazó tan fuerte que Rukia se sintió contenida y se permitió llorar por la profunda tristeza que sentía al no tener una familia de verdad, que la quisiera y que compartiera momentos especiales con ella._

_- Él… te quiere. – Se obligó a decirle a su nieta para calmar ese dolor, pero… ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Quería calmar el dolor que sentía su nieta por no tener a su padre cerca, o quería calmar ese dolor que sentía él por no poder entender a Byakuya en ese absurdo afán de despreciar infinitamente a su propia hija? _

_- Sé que me quiere… - sollozaba Rukia aferrada al pecho de su abuelo. – pero… ¿Por qué… no me habla? ¿Por qué siempre está enojado conmigo? A veces… me pregunto qué hice mal para que siempre estuviera tan enfadado conmigo. Quiero cambiar, ser una hija buena y obediente para que él no se avergüence más y se sienta orgulloso de mí, pero… no sé qué hacer…_

_- Tú no necesitas cambiar Rukia. – le dijo separándola de su abrazo y mirándola fijo a los ojos. – Tú eres perfecta justo como eres cariño, él… es solo que… él no entiende cómo ser padre aun y se siente… enojado consigo mismo, por eso se aleja de ti, no quiere lastimarte y por eso se siente asustado…_

_- ¿Asustado? – Rukia preguntó confundida pero con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, ahora lo entendía mejor, solo debía hacerle saber que él era un padre genial. – ¡Tienes razón abuelo! – Sojun no supo qué responder. – Solo debo hacerle entender que no tiene de qué preocuparse, él es un padre perfecto justo como lo es y no necesita cambiar nada. ¡Muchas gracias abuelito! – le dijo abrazándolo efusivamente. - ¡Te quiero mucho! – y se alejó corriendo a jugar con otras niñas en el enorme trampolín. Sojun se mordió la lengua comprendiendo que le dio más falsas esperanzas a su pobre nieta para que creyera que su padre era un súper héroe cuando en realidad era un mal ejemplo de ser humano._

_- Lo que sea por verla feliz. – se justificó viendo la cara sonriente y llena de felicidad que tenía su pequeña nieta._

_Byakuya llegó a la mansión en su elegante auto negro y esperó pacientemente a que uno de los criados le abriera la puerta para bajar. Tomó su maletín y subió las escaleras con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta notó que colgaba del picaporte un hilo rosa con dos globos al final, le pareció sospechoso pero aún más lo fue el hecho de que nadie le hubiera abierto la puerta como reglamentariamente deberían hacerlo._

_- ¿Es que nadie sabía que llegaba hoy? – le preguntó al chofer del auto que amablemente se había acercado al notar tal fallo del personal._

_- Tal vez… ellos estén ocupados alistando el interior de la casa para su regreso… y no han escuchado el motor del auto. – respondió temeroso el chico, abriéndole la puerta y reverenciándolo respetuosamente._

_Byakuya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su sofisticado y refinado hogar se había convertido en una circo de cambalaches con todos aquellos colores y globos, serpentinas, imágenes de conejos infantiles, etc., etc. _

_- ¿Pero qué…? – se contuvo de decir la última parte de la frase al escuchar cómo una de las mucamas dejaba caer una bandeja llena de trozos de pastel en cuanto lo vio parado en la puerta de entrada._

_- Señor… Kuchiki ¿Q-qué hace usted aquí?_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto ¿Ahora debía darle explicaciones al personal de la mansión?_

_- L-lo siento, quise decir ¿No se supone que debería haber llegado sino hasta la próxima semana?_

_- ¿Y se supone que debo informarle de todos mis movimientos? Te has vuelto muy atrevida últimamente, Rin._

_- L-lo siento Señor, no fue mi intención. – le respondió inmediatamente la criada reverenciándole._

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente? – preguntó aun molesto por tanto escándalo. Justo en ese momento un pequeño grupo de niñas pasó corriendo por el salón y una derramó un poco de jugo en el costoso tapete de piel de oso polar que se encontraba justo debajo del piano, ahora lleno de migajas en el teclado. Byakuya tenía el rostro más inexpresivo que Rin pudiera conocer pero sabía a la perfección que si a ese tapete importado desde América no se le quitaba la mancha de jugo en ese preciso instante, ahí iban a rodar cabezas… - ¿Dónde está Rukia? – la mucama rezó porque no le hiciera daño a la pequeña._

_- ¡PAPI, VINISTE! – Rukia iba por detrás de esas niñas que correteaban por toda la casa cuando vio a su padre parado en la puerta de entrada, la felicidad que sentía no cabía en su pequeño corazón y comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta de ello. La mucama quiso retenerla al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso su Señor al percatarse de su presencia pero ella fue más rápida y corrió a abrazarlo. - ¡Sabía que sí vendrías! El abuelo dijo que estabas muy ocupado pero yo sabía que esta vez podrías lograrlo ¡Y que esta vez sí vendrías a mi cumpleaños! – Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Su cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado, ese era el décimo aniversario de la muerte de Hisana y él se había atrevido a olvidarlo; de repente sintió como se aferraban a su pierna izquierda y se escuchó un leve sollozo, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la figura de su pequeña hija abrazada con todas sus fuerzas a él._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó molesto por su actitud._

_- Porque estoy muy feliz, papi. Sabía que tenías mucho trabajo y que no podías estar en casa hoy, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo deseaba que tú pudieras venir, aun si el abuelo no hacía una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí yo quería que al menos tú estuvieras conmigo. – Rukia lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, sin embargo no surtía ningún efecto en el congelado corazón de su padre._

_- Deja de llorar por algo tan trivial como eso. Eres una Kuchiki y debes comportarte como tal, no puedo estar lidiando con tus caprichos ni cumpliendo deseos de pequeña niña consentida. – Rukia al escuchar las duras palabras de su padre comprendió que se sentía molesto con ella como de costumbre, así que se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y se quedó mirando el piso avergonzada. – Además no he venido para quedarme…_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un susurro y profundamente desilusionada._

_- …He venido a buscar una de las carpetas que he olvidado y ya me voy de regreso, vendré tal vez dentro de dos días más._

_- Ya veo… - Rukia necesitaba soltar el llanto que se estaba guardando en su interior y sentía que no aguantaría más frente a su padre. – Te esperaré entonces. – Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta y sin mirarlo. Hizo una reverencia torpe y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, decidida a no salir por el resto del día._

_- ¿Señorita Rukia? – Toshiro se asomó tímido desde la puerta y la vio envuelta entre todas las sábanas de la cama, las almohadas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo y la habitación más oscura de lo que estaría de noche. – Señorita Rukia, por favor no se aflija, sabe usted lo mucho que su padre hace por la empresa de la familia, él… vino a ver como estaba pero no tenía mucho tiempo así que…_

_- ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo defiendas Toshiro! – Rukia salió de su escondite y lo vio con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar. – Él no me quiere, cuando le dije todas esas cosas él ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, me retó por ser tan infantil, ni siquiera me dijo feliz cumpleaños, yo… yo… no sé qué más hacer… quiero agradarle pero a veces siento que mi padre me odiará siempre… - Rukia lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su mayordomo. Toshiro no sabía qué más hacer para animarla, simplemente la abrazó y la dejó estar un rato, hasta que ella se durmió…_

_**Ooo**_

Despertó toda sudada en medio de la noche, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que dolía y casi no la dejaba respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho como si intentara en vano de acallar esa extraña sensación de miedo que le recorría de pies a cabeza y le hacía sentir un profundo frío hasta obligarla a tiritar. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez mentalmente, todo aquello era absurdo ¿Por qué ella, Rukia Kuchiki, sentiría miedo y de algo tan abstracto como aquello? Había sido solo un sueño, un maldito recuerdo de su infancia. Se removió en su cama para acomodarse mejor pero analizando mejor la situación se percató de que estaba toda mojada y debía cambiarse para no enfermar, "_Genial… qué demonios planeo usar si no tengo ropa_" pensó con ironía y se levantó para caminar un poco, al menos así dejaría secar un poco lo que llevaba encima.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación que compartía con Inoue pero a ella no la veía en la habitación. Se preguntó qué hora sería al darse cuenta que allí no había relojes, y a juzgar por el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas concluyó que sería de madrugada. Ya que nadie había cuidándola decidió ir a caminar un poco por los alrededores, quería distraerse del sueño que había tenido recientemente.

Llegó hasta un pasillo tan oscuro como los demás con la diferencia de que ahí escuchaba murmullos provenientes de alguna de las puertas, vio por debajo de una de ellas que se mantenía la luz prendida, se acercó curiosa por saber quiénes estaban ahí y qué hacían a altas horas de la noche, y cuando pegó la oreja a la puerta pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella.

**ooOoo**

- ¿Nos pides que la encubramos frente a tu tío? – Preguntó Renji asombrándose de tan rara decisión. Ichigo solo asintió seriamente y él comprendió que no estaba jugando. – Es muy arriesgado pero… - suspiró. – Está bien – dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. – lo haré por ella.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa niña? "_Ni siquiera se tomó unos minutos para considerar realmente los riesgos_" pensó con un atisbo de molestia en su interior, pero tan pronto se percató de eso se relajó y le restó importancia al asunto, la verdad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las intenciones de Renji con la enana.

- No veo razón alguna por la cual debamos ayudar a esa chiquilla. – dijo Madarame indiferente. – Es solo un estorbo entre nosotros, además piensen ¿Qué ocurriría si Aizen nos descubre? ¿Acaso supones que saldríamos ilesos de él? ¿Vivos quizás? – preguntó con ironía. – No pienso exponer mi vida por algo tan absurdo como eso. – finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada retadora en su rostro. Uryu lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ¿Es que se creía con derecho el de elegir? Iba a soltarle una serie de improperios para luego hacerle entender por las malas cuál era su situación frente a él y su amigo, sin embargo Ichigo se le adelantó.

- Yo me encargo. – le susurró para que solo él oyera. Uryu encontró su expresión serena, aunque tan bien lo conocía que se daba cuenta de lo molesto que ese comentario lo había puesto. – Ikkaku, nos conocemos hace tiempo ¿verdad? – el aludido solo levantó la ceja confundido. Ichigo solo lo miraba inexpresivo, algo inquietante para todos los que allí estaban presentes. – Uryu encárgate de ultimar detalles – le habló a su amigo sin dejar de mirar intensamente al otro. – Yo debo hablar con Ikkaku de algo importante.

El ambiente se tornó denso y turbio, nadie jamás había sentido tanta determinación y seriedad en Ichigo, sí enojo, pues era algo normal en él quien siempre estaba malhumorado, pero nunca así. Fue entonces cuando muchos se imaginaron a Aizen frente a ellos en vez de a su sobrino, y pensaron nerviosos qué ocurriría si hicieran enojar verdaderamente a Ichigo alguna vez. Sin duda alguna él se había ganado un buen porcentaje de respeto por parte de todos los presentes, o tal vez no todos…

Ikkaku tardó en reaccionar, pues tanta osadía en ese idiota lo había alarmado, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Lo siguió hasta la habitación contigua, era la misma donde ya varias veces había entrado junto a Aizen para torturar a diversas víctimas.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó inconscientemente nervioso y aun así disimulándolo con su notable sarcasmo. - ¿Crees que torturándome a golpes conseguirás que tome en serio ese estúpido plan tuyo?

- Cállate. – le respondió él de la manera más frívola que Madarame oyó jamás. - ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – Ikkaku abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era posible que aún lo recordara, no era posible que aun después de cinco años ese imbécil todavía recordara lo malditamente repugnante que era su vida antes de entrar al Clan Bleach.

- Tsk, ahora planeas refregarme el pasado en la cara para conseguir mi apoyo…

- Yo tenía trece años entonces… te vi desesperado mientras corrías hacia un callejón sin salida, unos tipos te seguían y tú te escondiste detrás de un basurero pero ellos…

- No me habrían encontrado de no ser por tu maldita lengua. – declaró recordando que el muy estúpido le había dicho a aquellos maleantes dónde estaba "su travieso amigo".

- Cierto, pero… aun así yo te ayudé. Al ver como comenzaron a pegarte entre los tres y tú ni siquiera podías defenderte no lo dudé y corrí ayudarte con Uryu. Recuerdo que esa noche ambos llegamos a casa con varias cortadas en los brazos y en la cara, tú desapareciste y no volvimos a verte hasta dos semanas después. – Ikkaku cerró los puños y los mantenía tan apretados que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Contenía sus ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo de allí. – Tú te encontrabas peleando con dos tipos más para robarles su dinero, creímos que estabas en problemas y nuevamente fuimos a ayudarte, cuando por fin los derrotamos tú nos miraste con asco y te fuiste…

- Pero me siguieron.

- Y suerte que lo habíamos hecho. Tu padre casi te mata a golpes esa tarde cuando no le llevaste el dinero que debías robar y si Uryu no hubiera intervenido posiblemente ese tipo te habría dado un golpe de muerte en la nuca. – Ichigo no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, imaginaba que si para él era duro recordarlo para Ikkaku sería aún peor revivirlo. – Te alojaste en mi casa por tres días y tres noches, mi tío te ayudó a salir de ese infierno… y yo te ayudé a comenzar de nuevo…

- ¿Tú? Fue Aizen quien me metió en el clan ¡No tú!

- ¿Crees que lo habría hecho si yo no se lo hubiera pedido? Mi tío no confiaba en ti, en esos tres días que estuviste en la mansión él no te quitó los ojos de encima, sin que tú lo supieras dos guardias te vigilaban todo el tiempo. Se negó a aceptarte en el clan y aun así hicimos hasta lo imposible con Uryu para evitar que tú volvieras a caer en el pozo de tu padre. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar hemos sido nosotros quienes te han ayudado a salir de tu infierno ¡Nosotros impedimos esa noche que murieras por esos maleantes! ¡Nosotros impedimos esa tarde que tu propio padre te matara!

- ¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER AHORA! ¡¿AGRADECERTE?! – Ambos estaban más que alterados y sus gritos podían escucharse hasta la otra habitación donde Ishida y los demás escuchaban incómodos la discusión. - ¡¿Quieres que me arrodille frente a ti y te bese los pies agradecido?!

- ¡Solo quiero que me ayudes a mi esta vez! – le gritó tomándolo por el cuello de la playera y estampándolo contra la pared. - ¡POR UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU VIDA FIJATE EN ALGO MÁS QUE NO SEA TU PROPIO BENEFICIO, MALDICIÓN! – Su respiración era agitada y su rostro enrojecido de la ira, soltó a Madarame con brusquedad y éste no pudo más que caer sentado en el suelo. Sorprendido y hasta algo avergonzado, miró hacia abajo y se obligó a reflexionar sobre lo que Ichigo le dijo, aunque le costara asimilarlo… él tenía razón.

- Como que me dé una razón para quitarle la vida con mis propias manos, juro que no le tendré compasión alguna. – dijo con la voz ronca mientras se levantaba del piso. – Y si llegara a estorbarme en cualquier cosa… olvidaré que es una niña y le daré su merecido. – salió de la habitación y se fue dando un portazo tras de sí.

Ichigo respiró profundo y se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y sonrió inconscientemente. Sin quererlo, oyó un sollozo ahí mismo, dentro de la habitación, recorrió con la vista todo el cuarto; había cajas, envoltorios plásticos esparcidos por todo el suelo, cuatro o cinco mesas apiladas contra la pared, una silla en el medio con sogas colgando del respaldo y dos de sus patas y un estante roído con cinco cajones cerca de la puerta. Creyó que había sido simplemente su imaginación pero algo le decía que realmente había alguien más allí.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó autoritario y con el ceño fruncido. Nadie respondió. – Pregunté ¿Quién está ahí? Sal ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque a golpes. – Instantáneamente Rukia salió de su escondite y lo miró llena de miedo, temblando imperceptiblemente sus brazos. - ¡Rukia! – exclamó con total asombro al verla ahí parada y con la cara roja. Los ojos se le estaban curando con la medicina a modo de crema que Orihime le aplicaba todas las noches antes de dormir y en la mañana cuando despertaba, y ya casi no quedaban rastros de las cortadas en su rostro. - ¿Ya has… despertado?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó cohibida y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él preocupado acercándose para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla.

- Bien, creo. Siento… siento mucho haber escuchado la conversación que tenías con ese chico, es que… simplemente… yo… - a Rukia se le entrecortó la voz e Ichigo no quería verla mal, no otra vez.

- N-no importa. Eso… lo que escuchaste… no tiene importancia, solo no lo digas…

- No quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por mí. No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa. Escuchándolo a él me di cuenta que Aizen no es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar, él mató a Nozomi y no hay duda que mataría a quien se atreviera a desobedecer sus órdenes, por eso… yo prefiero terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Mientras Aizen pueda vengarse de mi padre no importa lo que ocurra conmigo, y prefiero morir antes de tener que seguir presenciando más muertes causadas por mi culpa. – Ichigo la escuchaba atento a sus palabras, cuando ella mencionó la venganza contra su padre se le puso la piel de gallina y suspiró molesto ¿No le importaba morir si de alguna manera se vengaba de su padre? No lo podía aceptar, y por eso con mayor razón necesitaba ayudar a esa enana.

- No me importa lo que creas que es mejor o no. – le respondió igual de molesto que con Madarame. – Independientemente de lo que pienses o no, harás lo que yo diga al igual que el resto del clan. – Rukia lo miraba suplicante y a punto de llorar otra vez. – No dejaré que mueras, es una promesa que te hago a ti y que me hago a mí. – Se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros mirándola con determinación. – Hoy, aquí y ahora, te prometo que no dejaré que mueras en manos de mi tío o de algún otro. Me prometo protegerte pase lo que pase y alejarte tan pronto pueda de este infierno.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? No me conoces y aun así insistes en ayudarme cuando no te lo pido ¿Cuáles son tus motivos conmigo?_" pensaba Rukia en su interior, sin embargo no pudo decir en voz alta ninguna de sus dudas ya que no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes, en lugar de ello solo atinó a llorar, llorar herida por todo ese pasado que ahora le echaba a perder su presente y que ponía en peligro su futuro. Ichigo la abrazó y la mantuvo así un largo rato hasta sentir que se dormía en sus brazos, la tomó con delicadeza cuidando de no despertarla y la llevó nuevamente a la habitación de Inoue, donde ésta ya se encontraba con Toshiro y Hinamori esperándola preocupada.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Cuándo despertó? – preguntó atropelladamente Orihime al verla inconsciente en los brazos de él.

- Tranquila, ella está bien, solo se encuentra dormida, es todo. – le respondió mientras la depositaba suavemente en la cama.

- Estuvo llorando. – afirmó Toshiro al tocar sus mejillas y comprobar que estaban húmedas. Momo se acercó y la vio con ternura, verla así de frágil le provocaba querer cuidarla como si fuera su hermanita menor, por eso todas las noches se quedaba un rato con Inoue y la ayudaba con las medicinas.

- Debes darle tiempo, aun luego de cinco días de haber estado inconsciente debe recordar perfectamente lo que ocurrió con Nozomi, y no será fácil para ella asimilarlo. – le respondió Momo colocándole una mano en el hombro. – Mañana me encargaré de ella con Orihime, creo que es hora de que todos nos retiremos y la dejemos descansar en paz. – Todos los presentes asintieron y fueron retirándose de a poco dejando sola a Inoue en la habitación junto a Rukia.

- Te recuperarás pronto Rukia, ya lo verás. – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su mejilla. La arropó bien y luego de colocarle la medicina en los ojos y las cortadas como todas las noches apagó las luces y se acostó ella también.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, es que la escuela me tiene a full todo el tiempo (no es fácil estar en último año de la secundaria, además todavía debo empezar con el curso para ingreso a la universidad :B)...

Bueno, respecto al cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben, si quieren comentar qué les pareció y/o qué no, no duden en hacerlo! Me gusta saber qué piensan... :3

Prometo esforzarme más en el futuro para no decepcionarlos con el curso de la historia, solo... tengan paciencia conmigo (comencé a utilizar una libretita especial para anotar mis ideas donde sea que me encuentre O/O jeje)

Mmm... creo que eso es todo ¡Ah siii! _**Spoiler-Zone**_ (_quienes hayan leído el manga esta semana, quiero comunicarles que Kia-chan casi se ahoga de la impresión al leer el nombre de la espada de Zaraki O.O y por qué no decirlo... albergaba la esperanza de que Ichi-nii fuera quien detuviera al meteorito TnT_)

_**misel-kuchiki**__**: **Creo que esa frase se le ha ocurrido a... mmm... tu pequeña cabecita de filósofa O.- jajaja pero es muy buena! creo que la agregaré a mi carpeta de frases (no miento, es en serio) Muchas gracias por el halago (se sonroja O/O) y también por comentar! _

**_Ana: _**_Jaja Santo Dios! Veo que Bya-kun tiene más fans que Ichi-nii (pobresito jaja), Byakuya es un poco complejo con sus emociones y te confieso que hasta a mí me cuesta comprenderlo veces... Espero que te agrade la continuación!_

_**Loen****: **One Piece es muy cómico! Lo cierto es que por ahora estoy estancada en el cap, 7 porque la escuela no me deja avanzar (con sus malditos exámenes y todo eso...:P) sin emrgo a mí también me agrado bastante Zoro, aunque quien no me termina de agradar es Nami -.-'  
_

_._

_Nos leemos Pronto! Bye! O.-/_


	13. Dos Meses Después

Bueno, otro nuevo capítulo... Siento no ser tan constante en las actualizaciones y me disculpo por futuras demoras también, pues a partir de ahora definitivamente mis tiempos se reducirán muchísimo más... Sí les re contra re mil aseguro que no dejaré varada la historia por más de tres semanas como mucho, pero por favor sepan tenerme paciencia :3

Sin más que decir, disfruten la historia... O.-/

.

* * *

.

- Ya ha pasado un mes y esto comienza a preocuparme mucho. – Decía Ichigo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por las calles de Venecia.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ishida curioso a su lado mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

- ¿No te parece sospechosa la actitud de Las Noches? Me refiero a que no sería tan difícil para ellos averiguar que la última persona en ver a sus hombres fue Aizen.

- ¿Por qué crees que es algo tan obvio? Aizen no suele dejar rastros de sus actos una vez que los comete. Lo más probable es que sus cuerpos hayan desaparecido la misma noche que del asesinato ¿Lo recuerdas? Me pediste no volver a ese lugar cuando ocurrió lo de Nozomi así que no sabemos con certeza lo que pudo haber ocurrido con esos tipos.

- Sí, tienes razón. Aun así, si fuera cierto que no tienen pruebas de que mi tío hubiera tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de esos dos, Baraggan habría mandado a alguien a investigar, aunque sea para cerciorarse.

- ¿No podría ser que tu tío ya haya hablado con algunos de sus hombres y tú no estás enterado?

- Él no haría eso. Desde que he descubierto su secreto y su doble vida él se ha encargado de confiármelo todo, por más confusas que me resultaran las situaciones él me las contaba con todo y detalles; además considero estúpida la idea de ocultarme algo como eso si planea que sea su sucesor en el clan.

- Puede que tengas razón. – lo meditó un poco. – Pero en ese caso debería haberte contado sobre cómo hizo desaparecer los cuerpos… - Ichigo se paró en seco y lo miró enojado. Ishida se mordió la lengua.

- ¿Entonces sí has ido? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. – Te pedí que no lo hicieras. – le dijo molesto ante el silencio revelador de su amigo. – Solo te había pedido que no volvieras a acercarte a ese lugar, por precaución ¿Te ha visto mi tío? – preguntó espantado, a lo que el otro tan solo negó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Imaginas lo que podría haber ocurrido si él te hubiera encontrado? ¿Acaso no sería sospechoso? Uryu…

- Tranquilízate Ichigo, sabía que él no estaría, fui precavido y esperé el momento oportuno…

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Simplemente… yo… creo que sabía que te pondrías así… - un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente y en ambos algo hizo un clic. - ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENDRÍA QUE HABÉRTELO DICHO?! ¡NI QUE FUERAMOS ESPOSOS!

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¿Y ES QUE YO TE OBLIGUÉ? SI NO QUERÍAS NO ME LO DECÍAS Y FIN DE LA DISCUCIÓN ¡ADEMÁS NO FUI YO EL QUE DIJO "SABÍA QUE TE PONDRÍAS ASÍ"! – dijo lo último tratando de imitar la voz y expresión de Ishida, logrando el perfil de una chica enamorada y sonrojada por la situación. - ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ES EL RARO AQUÍ?

- ¡YO NO HABLÉ DE ESA FORMA! – le gritó rojo de la ira y la vergüenza, gritándole mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. - ¡TÚ ERES EL RARO QUE INTENTA IMITARME Y SOLO CREA PERSONAJE DE NIÑAS LINDAS Y ENAMORADAS!

- ¿Ah? Entonces… tú… - Ichigo lo miró por unos segundos con cara de sorpresa, haciendo que Ishida lo mirara con confusión. - ¿Entonces crees que soy "Linda"? – le dijo con una pose y voz seductora. Ishida tembló por dentro y por fuera, ya no estaba rojo sino violeta, concentró toda su furia en uno de sus puños y lo miró a Ichigo decidido. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, lo mandó a volar y estrellarse con uno de los postes de luz que se dobló por el impacto.

- ¡Además de seductor nato con las mujeres, eres un pervertido con los hombres! Casi podría decir que *juegas para ambos equipos* - le gritó mientras iba alejándose del lugar furioso.

- Demonios… ¿Y a éste que rayos le pasa? – se preguntó mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada por el puñetazo. Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia la nada, pensando en qué podría estar tramando Las Noches. – Parezco paranoico. – de reprochó a sí mismo.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles desiertas, pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a pasear tan temprano por la mañana y con ese inusual frío? Y se preguntaba internamente sobre las últimas actitudes de su tío con él.

_**Ooo**_

_- Irás en una misión con el clan a partir de la semana próxima. – le dijo su tío mientras cenaban en silencio. Ichigo se sorprendió y lo vio confundido. – Irán a Venecia e investigarán sobre éste hombre. – le pasó un folder con el título de Ósteh Floro, Ichigo lo ojeó y destacó detalles como que era un hombre de veinticinco años, rubio y de ojos marrones, con la mirada sombría de un asesino. – Es el jefe de una pequeña agrupación de maleantes que quieren vendernos algo de esmeralda._

_- ¿Quieren? Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo de tu desagrado. – Trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible._

_- De hecho, así es. Los pobres quieren tomarnos como simples idiotas y no se lo permitiré. Le he encargado a Hinamori la misión pero tú irás para supervisarla, además serás de ayuda si las cosas se complicaran._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Le robarán todas sus pertenencias y matarán a tres de sus familiares para que entienda su posición frente a nosotros. En caso de que alguien más interviniera tú podrías encargarte de ello ¿No lo crees? – pero Ichigo se había tildado desde la frase "Matarán a tres de sus familiares"._

_- ¿Ma-matar? – preguntó consternado. Aizen lo vio indiferente y sonrió divertido._

_- ¿Qué, acaso no te acostumbras todavía? Creí que lograrías hacerte a la idea cuando maté a esa chiquilla inútil. – él entendió que se refería a Nozomi, la falsa Rukia. – Por cierto, debo reanudar el plan de venganza para Kuchiki… pero eso es algo que haré en privado… tal vez si… - Ya no hablaba con su sobrino, más bien consigo mismo. Ichigo lo miró petrificado en su asiento, matar… definitivamente iría, pero no para ayudar, más bien para asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera._

_- Tío…_

_- Sí sabes lo que te conviene más te vale que no me decepciones Ichigo. – le dijo con la cara más inexpresiva que vio jamás. – Si por alguna razón llegaras a hacerlo… creo que personas a quienes realmente amas la pagarían sin conocer la razón. – Ichigo lo miró estupefacto…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres tío? ¿De quiénes hablas? – preguntó con cautela._

_- ¡Oh, bueno! Creo que no es necesario preocuparte ni presionarte ya que… estoy seguro que harás lo que te pido sin objeciones y satisfactoriamente ¿verdad, sobrino?_

_**Ooo**_

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso aquella vez?_" se preguntaba Ichigo. Venía preguntándose lo mismo desde hacía una semana y todavía no encontraba un significado concreto a sus palabras, "_Él… jamás me había dado tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando era un niño…_" y era cierto, pues su tío jamás le había causado tal sensación de escalofríos y hasta temblor; ahora cada vez que recordaba esa conversación se tensaba y su nuca se helaba repentinamente.

- ¿Quiénes pagarían por mi traición? – se preguntó inconscientemente en voz alta y frenando en medio de la calle. No podía ser Ishida, ya que Aizen tenía un pacto con su padre y a la vez un secreto del que ni él ni su amigo estaban enterados, amigos no tenía… desde chico siempre había evitado tener demasiada relación con los demás niños de su edad porque su tío no lo permitía. Senna… ella no era un problema, después de todo ahora se encontraría a miles de kilómetros estudiando en América y odiándolo furtivamente, además nunca le había hecho notar a Sosuke que su relación con ella se había convertido en algo más que un simple noviazgo pasajero. – Te extraño… - le dijo al dije que colgaba de su celular, una pequeña fresa delante de una hoja de árbol dorada que precisamente había sido regalo de ella la misma noche que decidieron terminar. – Juro que volveré por ti en cuanto todo esto acabe. Solo… espérame… - dijo apretando el dije y llevándolo a su pecho.

**ooOoo**

- Entonces…

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces? ¡No hay "Entonces"! – gritó como niña berrinchuda y agitando los brazos desesperadamente.

- ¡Ya, no finjas!

- Sí, tiene razón. Somos amigas ¿o no?

- ¿Eh? Cl-claro que lo somos pe-pero… - tartamudeaba nerviosamente mientras jugaba intranquila con sus dedos.

- Entonces debes contarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¡Es que te digo que nada pasó!

- Aja, y yo he hecho todo el papelerío que Momo me encargó antes de venir. – le dijo de manera sarcástica sin medir sus palabras.

- Espera… ¿No lo has hecho? – preguntó mirándola con ojos asesinos. – Eran tres simples hojas de papel que debías llenar para dejárselos a Kira y que supiera a quienes le pertenecían y qué cantidad.

- ¿Eh?... bu-bueno… yo… en realidad…

- Rangiku ¿Qué has hecho?

- Na-nada – trató de defenderse la rubia pero solo consiguió hundirse aún más.

- ¡Precisamente es eso lo que NO debías hacer! Demonios… debo llamar a Kensei para que se encargue de ello antes de mañana. – tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar su número. – En lo que regreso, espero que no hablen de nada importante y NO se muevan de aquí ¿entendido? – remarcó las últimas palabras mirando a una en especial.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué grosera! ¿Por qué me miras específicamente a mí? Yo soy absolutamente responsable ¿verdad Rukia? – preguntó sin mirarla y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- B-bu-bueno… tú eres… una buena persona Ran… - trataba de decir sin ofensa mientras se tallaba la nuca nerviosa. La aludida la miró y sus lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse como si se tratara de un cachorrito en medio de una tormenta de lluvia.

- Ya cálmate Matsumoto, o me harás decidir que duermas esta noche junto a Madarame y Yumichika. – Rangiku la miró con profundo horror y automáticamente cambió su semblante al de un obediente soldado dispuesto a cumplir cualquier tipo de órdenes. – Rukia, encárgate de retenerla aquí hasta que vuelva.

- Sí.

- Ah, y… ¿Rukia? – la aludida dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia donde se encontraba Momo y quedó petrificada del miedo.

- No te atrevas a contarle nada a Matsumoto sin que yo esté presente ¿entendido?

- S-s-seguro jefa. – respondió realizando un saludo militar sin darse cuenta.

- Entonces… - volvió a insistir Matsumoto.

- ¿"Entonces" qué? – preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó?

- No hay nada que contar, ya te dije que no pasó nada entre él y yo. Además, no puedo decirte una palabra sin que Hinamori esté presente también.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces sí pasó algo?

- ¿Eh?

- La manera en la dijiste "No puedo decirte una sola palabra sin que Hinamori esté presente también". Eso significa que sí pasó algo pero que no puedes decírmelo hasta que Momo regrese.

- ¿E-eh? N-no… para nada. ¡No creas cosas que no son Rangiiku! – le reprochó de repente.

- ¡Oye, no grites! Me dejarás sorda antes de poder escuchar toda la historia. – decía mientras masajeaba sus orejas.

- L-lo sien… - iba a disculparse hasta que escuchó lo último. Suspiró y puso su mejor cara inexpresiva al estilo Kuchiki, por más que le pesara reconocerlo. – Qué obstinada eres Matsumoto, si te digo que nada pasó es porque esa es la verdad y punto, no entiendo tu afán por querer escuchar historias en donde no las hay…

- ¿Eh? – de repente Rangiku sentía que se había perdido parte de la conversación.

- En serio, a veces esa insistencia tuya hace que parezcas ansiosa por escuchar sobre la vida de los demás. Pareces metiche ¿Acaso es lo que eres en realidad? – le preguntó mirándola de reojo y de forma despectiva. Rangiku sintió que le martillaban el corazón.

- Qué… qué mala eres Rukia… - reprochó ella en sollozos de niña. – Me haces quedar como la tonta de la película y yo solo quiero ser una buena amiga y saber…

- Entonces deberías empezar por ser menos confiada de tu actitud ¿entiendes? Algunos… podrían llegar a creer que incluso eres molesta... – la miró con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

- Ru… kia… - susurró Rangiku. No la había visto con esa actitud desde hacía prácticamente dos meses cuando rebajó a Orihime de la misma o de peor manera.

_**Ooo**_

_- Rukia… ¡Rukia, despertaste! – gritó Orihime desde su cama al despertar y verla sentada en su cama._

_- ¡¿TÚ?! – preguntó horrorizada la pequeña._

_- ¿Eh? – se preguntó Orihime estática en su lugar ¿Acaso… seguiría molesta con ella? – Rukia… ¿Qué… no me recuerdas? – preguntó con temor a la respuesta._

_- ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! ¿Por quién me tomas, idiota? Es obvio que eres la misma chica "cualquiera" que se encontraba en la oficina de mi padre la mañana de ayer. - ¿Ayer? Se preguntó intrigada. – ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta Rukia? Qué imbécil soy… - susurró para sí misma mientras se pegaba la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de mi estupidez? Que esa vez te tuve tanta lástima y compasión que te susurré la manera correcta de hablarle a Byakuya para que no tuvieras problemas con él ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? Un secuestro premeditado en el que TÚ estás involucrada, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa después de todo, es decir… debí haber adivinado que alguien como tú no era digna de confianza, ninguna "cualquiera" lo es. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Habla! ¿O es que acaso te comieron la lengua tus demás… clientes? – la miró retadoramente, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Inoue cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desesperadamente._

_- Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento de veras Rukia… no fue mi intención… yo no quise… por favor, perdóname Rukia…_

_- Tsk, no me llames por mi nombre ¿Quién te crees? ¿Piensas que porque mi padre no está aquí o porque ya no estamos en la mansión puedes tratarme como se te dé la gana? Eres incluso una desubicada. Además, piensa por un momento, si es que tienes cerebro, ¿Por qué yo debería perdonarte? Jamás en mi vida me rebajaría a tu nivel como para tomarme el tiempo de odiarte. Eres… algo así como un cero a la izquierda en mi vida, una basura interponiéndose en mi camino y que debe ser quitada de inmediato antes de que infectes todo a mi alrededor – comenzó a caminar lenta y elegantemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho hacia donde se encontraba Orihime. - ¿Cuál es la manera más sencilla de quitarte de mi camino? – se detuvo delante de ella y se inclinó hacia su nivel sonriendo sarcásticamente, casi de manera sádica. - Apartándote, ignorándote hasta que sola entiendas lo que significas. Me das… as-co. – finalizó con una cruel caricia a su cabeza que significaba "pobrecita, seguramente no has entendido una palabra de lo que dije"._

_- Rukia yo…_

_- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! ¿Qué, no entiendes una simple orden? ¿Tan retrasada eres? Pero qué digo ¡Claro que eres retrasada! Debes de tener el cerebro de una mosca, si es que esos bichos tienen uno…_

_- Señorita… Kuchiki… - Orihime dudó de seguir y Rukia la miró con satisfacción aplaudiendo, nuevamente, de manera sarcástica._

_- Veo que cuando quieres aprendes rápido ¿verdad? Me pregunto cuánto te habrá tomado aprender a ser lo que ya eres…_

_- Ru… Señorita Kuchiki, yo lo siento de verdad. – Rukia se sorprendió la manera en la que aquella mujer se disculpaba. Estaba arrodillada e inclinada de la manera tan formal que los japoneses utilizaban cuando expresaban sus disculpas. – En realidad yo jamás habría hecho nada en su contra si las decisiones corrieran por mi cuenta, yo no lastimaría a nadie… yo… yo… simplemente sigo las órdenes de alguien más ¡Lo siento de verdad, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas!_

_- T-tú… eres increíble… - Orihime levantó la vista sorprendidas por tales palabras. Si creía que eso significaba un atisbo de esperanza estaba más que equivocada. – Así que… además de ser una "cualquiera" eres una perra faldera… - Orihime la vio con horror. No podía ser, eso no era cierto, esa no era Rukia._

_- Rukia… - dijo con la voz entrecortada. – Yo no quise decir…_

_- Eres una vergüenza para las mujeres. Me das asco…_

_- Y tú me das pena…_

_Ambas se dieron la vuelta y se fijaron en el dueño de aquella voz._

_- ¡Ichigo! – exclamó sobresaltada Orihime._

_- Inoue vete de aquí ahora. – le dijo Ichigo sin mirarla, más bien su intensa mirada se clavaba en los ojos de Rukia quien se mostraba indiferente._

_- Pero… _

_- ¡Vete! – Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la atenta mirada del chico. Cuando ella ya se había retirado Ichigo volvió a dirigirle la palabra. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara?_

_- No te interesa. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscar a tu novia antes de que se suicide? – le respondió fingiendo atención a sus uñas._

_- No te atrevas a hablar así de ella otra vez. – le dijo con voz amenazadora._

_- ¿O sino qué? Eres idiota ¿verdad? Vaya, qué buena pareja hacen ustedes dos, es como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Como sea… no me interesa lo que me hagas ahora o después, de todas maneras me matarán ¿o no? Si es ese mi futuro entonces les he perdido totalmente el miedo. – Antes de que Rukia siquiera pudiera mirarlo, una fuerza repentina la tomó de ambas muñecas y de un momento para otro se veía apresada entre ese chico y la pared. - ¿Qué… qué haces imbécil? Déjame en paz… - decía intentando inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre._

_- Entonces… ¿Dices que has perdido todo miedo hacia nosotros, que no importa lo que te pase si tu destino final es la muerte? Bien… entonces no deberías preocuparte por lo que te haré ahora. – le susurró seductoramente y con un atisbo de malicia en su voz. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello desesperadamente mientras con una mano empezaba a recorrerle el vientre por debajo de la remera que llevaba puesta. "¿Cuándo logró apresar mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y con una mano?" se preguntó asustada._

_- De-detente… ya… ya déjame, enfermo mental… déjame en paz. – decía mientras intentaba luchar contra su fuerte agarre. Ichigo comenzó a recorrer con sus besos la clavícula de Rukia para bajar por el medio del pecho, fue entonces cuando escuchó un sollozo de su parte y se apartó lentamente para verle el rostro colorado y empapado de lágrimas. – Déjame… imbécil… - sollozaba con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Él la soltó y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo._

_- Eres patética ¿lo sabías? Ya cálmate, no planeaba hacerte nada desde un principio. – le dijo seriamente con las manos en sus bolsillos. – Quieres hacerte la mujer fatal frente a Inoue, haciéndola llorar y temblar de miedo. Sin embargo, eres más indefensa que un hámster recién nacido. Deberías comportarte como alguien de tu edad y no pretender ser alguien más. Me sorprende que luego de toda la ayuda que te ha brindado ella, aun la sigas tratando como si fuera basura; me sorprende que hayas sacado a relucir otra vez este lado de ti cuando hemos conseguido grandes avances frente a mi tío…_

_- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¿Ella ayudándome? ¿Grandes avances frente a tu tío? ¿De qué hablas? No he pasado más de dos días aquí y ya siento que es un calvario, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me hablas tan familiarmente como si ya nos conociéramos? – Ichigo quedó pasmado al igual que varias personas que se encontraban observando todo desde la ventana y la puerta entreabierta._

_- ¿Tú… tú no recuerdas nada? _

_- ¿Qué debería recordar? – preguntó desesperada al ver la cara de preocupación de aquel extraño chico. No pudo hablar más y tampoco recibir respuesta, pues ese momento le agarró un ataque de pánico y se quedó sin aire, palideciendo instantáneamente y perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente._

_**Ooo**_

"_Es cierto… luego de eso te internaron en el hospital de Shigure, la ciudad vecina de Jiyunrinan y estuviste en coma por dos semanas. De seguro no has de recordar lo de aquella vez, ya que no la has visto desde entonces…_" pensó mirándola fijamente.

- ¡RANGIKU! – escuchó que le gritaron en el oído.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo de su trance.

- Lo siento… ¿tanto te han afectado mis palabras como para que te preocuparas así? Solo era una broma, no lo tomes tan personal, no lo decía en serio. – Rukia le sonrió tan cálidamente que por un momento ella dudó que de verdad hubiera sido real lo de hacía un rato y lo que sucedió con Orihime. Vio su preocupación y la culpa que sentía al verla a los ojos.

- Ah… no, no… n-no te preocupes, no me ha afectado en absoluto… - le respondió visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? Porque yo te veo bastante inquieta. – contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no me asustaría de ti pequeña – Rukia no aguantó y estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras Rangiku seguía quejándose. "_Sí… Estoy segura de que esa no era Rukia en absoluto, ella jamás se comportaría de esa manera ¿verdad?_"

**ooOoo**

Kaien caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Venecia en el momento que se encontró con Ichigo, más bien cuando se lo llevó por delante al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que para ser honestos se centraba única y exclusivamente a una pequeña morena orgullosa y terca.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí solo Ichigo? ¿Dónde está Ishida? – le preguntó mientras caminaban acompañándose el uno al otro.

- Ahh… Él creo que ha vuelto al hotel, no lo sé en verdad, lo perdí de vista hace un buen tiempo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No te ves bien, me refiero a que estás tan pensativo que hasta das miedo ¿Pasó algo con Rukia? – preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

- ¿Con esa enana? Tsk, mientras más lejos esté de mí mejor nos llevaremos.

Exacto, desde el incidente con Orihime él le había perdido total confianza a Rukia, si bien ella jamás recordó las cosas terribles que le había dicho tampoco se había molestado en preguntar por Inoue, y a pesar de que en cuanto le dieron de alta en el hospital Rukia había estado muy ocupada con las misiones a las que Momo le pedía que asistiera con ella, Ichigo insistía en que algo debería recordar y que por vergüenza no se atrevía a buscarla. Inoue, por su lado, le había pedido a Rangiku quedarse un tiempo en su habitación para no cruzarse con Rukia, y en cuanto Aizen le pidió viajar con él a no lo pensó dos veces y lo convenció de irse lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo se fue Inoue? – preguntó inconscientemente.

- Sí, tal vez hace un mes y medio.

- Fue una semana después de la vuelta de Rukia.

- Sí, la muy ingrata no quiso ni saber de ella en todo este tiempo.

- Han pasado casi dos meses. Si ella se fue con Aizen ¿Por qué no volvió?

- Él no quiso decirme nada, cada vez que le pregunto por Inoue me responde que se encuentra bien y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Kaien vio una inmensa intranquilidad en sus ojos pero no dijo nada. – Creo que algo anda mal… y mi tío no me lo quiere decir. Le ha quitado su teléfono, él me lo ha dicho, no quiere hablar de su paradero, mucho menos del trabajo que le ha encargado, es casi… es como si…

- Él ya no confiara en ti. – completó la frase mirándolo de reojo, Ichigo detuvo su andar y el otro hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso sabrá algo? – se preguntó más a sí mismo.

- No lo creo, sino habría dado alguna señal, alguna pista para darte a entender.

_**Ooo**_

_- Sí sabes lo que te conviene más te vale que no me decepciones Ichigo._

**Ooo**

_- Si por alguna razón llegaras a hacerlo… creo que personas a quienes realmente amas la pagarían sin conocer la razón._

_**Ooo**_

Kaien vio como a Ichigo se le iba por completo el color del rostro, estaba petrificado en su lugar y miraba un punto fijo inexistente.

- Ichigo ¿Te sientes bien? – pero el aludido no respondía.

"_No… no sería posible. Él no haría algo como eso con Inoue_" pensó espantado, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de qué su tío no sabía nada, nada sobre lo de los miembros de Las Noches, nada sobre Nozomi, nada sobre Rukia. "_Orihime está bien, ella debe estar haciendo alguna investigación para él_" trató insistentemente de creerse cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar las preguntas que tanto lo desesperaban, esas que tanto lo aterraban al punto de sentirse sin aire.

"_¿Y si acaso Aizen hubiera sabido todo el tiempo sobre Rukia y tan solo hubiera fingido ignorancia? ¿Si hubiera descubierto todo y ahora Inoue fuera una mera pieza en el juego de una venganza que mi tío planeó tan pacientemente contra mí? ¿Qué pasaría si él solo se ha deshecho de mí con la excusa del tal Floro para poder terminar de preparar esa maldita venganza?_" necesitaba hablar de inmediato con su tío y como sea poder sonsacarle la verdad o al menos un indicio de su paradero, necesitaba saber que Inoue estaba bien, y por si acaso, también cerciorarse de que Senna estaba a salvo de todo aquel infierno del Clan Bleach.

Algo o alguien habría escuchado sus plegarias y en ese momento maldijo internamente no haber podido tener algo más de tiempo para trazar algún plan, solo le quedaba improvisar o hablar con él directamente.

Atendió su celular. Vaciló unos momentos antes de hablar.

- Hola, tío.

.

* * *

.

** **En Argentina la expresión de _jugar para ambos equipos _podría significar ser bisexual.**

* * *

Bueno... Particularmente no me gustó mucho, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto (no me tiren palos por favor :D jaja). A partir de aquí ya comenzaré con el problema grande de la historia, uno que involucra tanto al clan Bleach como al Xcution, a Byakuya y Aizen, Ósteh Floro, y un grupo de personas que tendrá gran participación también, ya lo descubrirán de poco O.-

.

**_Zona Re-Reviews:_**

**_misel-kuchiki:_ **_Yo también me sentí mal con Rukia pero bueno... Ahora tendrá a quienes de verdad la quieran (aunque algunos no se den cuenta tan fácilmente y le peleen como si fueran perro y gato ._.) Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegran tus comentarios y también que te guste la historia!_

**_Loen: _**_Me ilusioné cuando dijiste que otra tripulante entraría y me caería bien... hasta que leí "cap. 300" (naah, no llego nunca, sobre todo con mi escaso tiempo). Creo que tendré que pausar indefinidamente el animé, ya sabes "el maldito tiempo" :B Gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que a ti también te gusta la historia, espero que te gusten los demás caps.!_

_**Ana:** jajaja No sabes cuánto me reí con tu comentario! Prometo que haré a Bya-kun leerlo O.-! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Saddneson**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes de los demás caps.!_

**_abysschankuchiki: _**_Yo también me pongo mal cuando tengo que escribir cosas malas de Bya-kun TnT pero bueno... es necesario... jajaja Espero que disfrutes de los sig. caps.!_

**_marylu Rguez:_**_ Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra de que te guste la historia! ¿Sabes? Había olvidado su futuro sobrenombre :O pero creo que ya tengo uno O.- jaja Creo que te he dejado la misma impresión que a las demás respecto a Bya-kun ._. je no me odies :D Y gracias, necesitaré de veras toda la suerte del mundo para sobrevivir D: jajaj _

_._

**Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/**


End file.
